A Spectroscope
by Akira Majere
Summary: Insanity consumes those infected with Jenova as they slip downward into the evils and darkness of their very souls. Leaving a bloody trail of tears while they march towards for the beginning of a nightmare for all. AeriXSeph/CloXTif/RudeXReno
1. Prologue: Further

_**A Spectroscope-**_

**Prologue - Further**

Archive-able?: Yes, only if you email me first.

* * *

The cell was cold and the light was harsh, a stark and frozen look to match the feelings that hung in the air. There was no shadows to be found in the room, expect those cast by a figure who laid on her side and even those where faint under the intensity of the light. Still and deeply chilled, the woman made no attempt to curl her body to warm herself, all she did was lay in the position she landed after being hurdled into the wicked white room.

Her dark auburn hair shimmered as it moved gently from fans aerating the area as well as the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Laying upon her belly, her hair covered her tall and slender frame like a blanket, and her arms extended outward. Delicate fingers curled as if she had once entertained the idea of balling her hands into fists, as if once there was a fighting spirit in her instead of a broken one.

Time did not matter nor did she have means to track it. The lightning never changed and the schedule of her keepers were too erratic to track. Part of her was beginning to forget what it was like to be human; at least have the rights of one. All she was to them was an animal. They never spoke to her, fed her without utensils in a simple bowl with a plastic cup of water, and from the sheer lack of content made her slowly forget what some would consider normal human reactions.

Her left hand twitched, the muscles tightening and her nails lightly grazed the smooth floor.

_Was she human?_

She ran her fingers back against floor, barely recognizing the ability to **_feel_**.

_Was she alive?_

Part of her was curious. Had she these thoughts before? How many times had she, if she did? Did ever have an answer or was it just as the room was- a blank. A blankness and numbness. If she had been human, part of her being rationalized, she was becoming not so human. The ability to comprehend, to think, and to feel was slowly slipping away. Was this… a madness someone- _who was it?_- told her about?

Forcing her eyes to close, the woman tried to force herself into unconsciousness before a loud beep broke her silence. The bright emerald eyes opened and she peered curiously towards the flood of shadows and blue into her world. Moving to her knees as she saw two figures enter the room, she back peddled against a wall and stared at the new comers fearfully.

"I told you, Hojo, we should have added something more then the cell and tests to her routine." The kind one spoke in his soothing tone as he knelt by her. His hand was warm against her forehead and she leaned into the touch. He smelled of cinnamon and medicines.

There was a clear sneer and she almost stopped breathing before Hojo replied, "Gast, she is an experiment. She should be thankful we're keeping her alive. There is a reason why her kind died out."

"Hojo," snapped Gast, his hand stroking her back soothingly. "She is the last of her kind, the last of our hopes AND the President's!"

"Indeed. Indeed she is," the rumpled looking younger doctor gave her a chilling smile. "Shall we begin the introduction and observations now? She seems she gathered enough wits to pretend to be fairly human."

Standing to his feet again, Gast gave the woman a sad look and turned his attention back to his coworker. Looks were exchanged and Hojo merely shrugged at his senior while Gast gave a small snort. Gesturing then to someone behind Hojo, the older man turned to the woman again. "Ifalna, this is another one of your kind. However, he is just a child. We are hoping you will teach him about your kind."

Her eyes were huge and child-like as she stared at him. Ifalna's hair hung around her slender figure in a silken veil and it was one of the few times Gast could swear she was no more of a girl in her mid teens then a woman who had already lived and experienced centuries. Forcing himself to see the darkness in her eyes, the harden of an innocence, something seemed to lessen the wrongness of her detainment. Day by day, for him, it was getting harder to fixate himself on exotic and un-human of her. The doctor was beginning to view her as a person.

"A.. boy?"

"Yes, his name is Sephiroth. Would you like to meet him?" Inquired the scientist as a third doctor with a very young child entered the room.

Nodding suspiciously, Ifalna watched as the other man approached her with a child with silver hair. He was strikingly pretty and she could tell his beauty would be a haunting one once he got older. Extending a pale and cool hand towards him, she gave him a gentle smile. One of her own. Noticing the boy's own fear and uncertainty, she hummed soothingly and gave a small rhythm to her words, "Adeo mihi, exquisitus parvulus."

The boy froze and the woman offered both her hands as she repeated herself. "Adeo mihi, exquisitus parvulus."

Both of the fey people turned to the doctors for a moment, before going back to gaze at one another. Giving her tone more of a song quality, echoes of a her childhood's lullabies, she said more firmly in her kind voice, "Adeo mihi, exquisitus parvulus. . . Adeo mihi, Sephiroth, mihi exquisitus parvulus."

Responding to song tone, the child took several shy and unbalanced steps towards her. The long silver hair was almost the same shade as his skin and his teal-green eyes seemed desperate and feral. With a unlimited amount of sympathy she watched how much space the boy gave Hojo as he fumbled towards her, she continued to sing softly at him. It stirred her emotions as she could see tears lining those long lashes as his and when he was close enough, she jerked him into a tight embrace. She kissed his forehead, murmuring words of their language into his ear.

Like a mother reunited with a lost child, she rocked him in her arms against her chest. The thin material of her gown was soothing against his cheek and both found something they both craved in their first contact. A child, who until then knew not what affection was, and a woman who was forgetting what it was like to be a person. It was an emotionally charged moment and Gast moved to the doors with a sharp gesture to his comrades to follow. The eerie glow that returned to Ifalan's eyes spoke volumes that they were no longer welcomed in the room or her immediate presence. He knew Hojo would love to challenge that, just to see a reaction, but he did not want to risk a traumatizing ordeal with the child.

Moving to the observation deck, the scientists watch with rapid fascination as the woman assumed the role of a nurturing mother. The child, scared and confused, responded well to her affection and alien tongue. An iridescent glow returned to their female experiment's eyes and a soft glow made her skin not so pallid. To several men and women in the group, it made them happy while the others found it simply amazing she could respond so like a _human_. There was a strong division in the group, mostly between the head of the project- Senior Professor-Doctor Gast and his long time pupil, Doctor Hojo.

"I think I'd like to arrange for them to be kept together," Spoke Gast into the second hour of their observation. He was rapidly making notes, trying to decipher the strange tongue that their female spoke to the child. Sliding a filled paper to one of the many interns, he occasionally spied looks towards Hojo who seemed more fixated on what was occurring with the boy.

The black haired scientist paused in the middle of his writing, without looking up, he mused, "It seems it would be beneficial to Sephiroth. The more he could learn about the Promise Land, his heritage, and bond with a female of his own kind, the better. After all, it will be good to have the potential of possible breeding if we need another subject."

A woman gave Hojo a startled look. "Doctor Hojo, the role is that of a child and a parent between."

"Did I speak to you?" Hojo looked up, his brown eyes hard behind the thick frames of his glasses. "I do not believe I did, so shut up. We pay you to obey us, not to think."

"She does make a point, Hojo."

"Gast, we will overcome that hurdle when it arises." He gave his mentor a tight smile, a glimpse of the youth that Gast knew and tutored.

Days evolved into months, then a year past. Ifalna was aware of time again and watching the young boy grow under her care. With kind hands and sweet words, she taught him the basics of their tongue and what she could recall of their culture. Scientists rapidly jolted down what she said and sometimes they translated what she spoke of. Most of the younger scientists and assistants, who finally witnessed a spark in alien woman, were excited and almost humane in their treatment of the subjects. Gast, in seeing some semblance of joy in the woman's face, decided he would try to speak to the woman directly on her knowledge.

Hojo originally wanted to be the one to try one-on-one conversation with her to voice some of the differences of her and Sephiroth's abilities. But Gast knew his assistant had vastly changed since the discovery of a second alien female. Originally Gast had hoped when he gave the recovery of her to Hojo, he would make it something for him to launch into an independent study and they could swap their discoveries. But the bright, hopeful young man returned obsessive with his discovery. Once he began his independent research, Hojo slipped further into a strange darkness, and led to the maltreatment and death of two their fellow researchers as well as a bodyguard.

There was more to the story, the Genesis, of their ordeal. But the second female was locked away, kept from Hojo's grasps and under Gast's personal control. Only cells would be taken from her, the sample taken from a third party, and never from the same person would it come. But from the monstrous ordeal came Sephiroth. Hojo said the boy was a child of the alien female and a man on the staff of the research. Gast asked no questions, already horrified, and gave control of boy to Hojo with the stipulation that he would be monitoring research.

"The boy claims he is unable to feel the 'connection' that Ifalna speaks of, that he has no call from the Promise Land," muttered Hojo angrily to Gast while they reviewed their notes. "Make sure she answers this. I believe the true difference between their powers is just a matter of heritage and age… but with the mako therapy that Sephiroth is receiving, it should be rectified soon."

"I will." Assured Gast as he left the room towards the small interview area that he had put together. Opening the heavy door, he entered the small and blue room where Ifalna sat perched nervously upon her chair. She had her hair back in a ponytail and was clad a simple green dress. "Hello Ifalna."

"Hello."

"I have some questions for you."

Ifalna nodded, peering around the room as she began to answer some of his general questions. Most of the answers were ambiguous and she seemed content with leaving Gast frustrated and with even more questions. No matter how many times he asked for clarity, she would only smile at him and stare past him with a strange look in her eyes.

"And why does Sephiroth lack the ability to connect to the group conscious your race seems to comprise of?" Gast's tone held a thin note of frustration but question made Ifalna sit up straighter and turn her attention back to back to him. Her eyes met his as she bit her lower lip and he felt himself lean forward with curiosity of her reaction.

"There can be times when a child has problems learning it when there is so few about. I am the only other of his kind and there lacks many others of us to bring forth a community to connect to." Her grasp of their language was rough, but she was getting better. They had recovered her in Wutai. "Mostly the mama through parent bond teaches the child to expand themselves, to feel for others. Sephiroth did not have this. It makes me curious to hear what parent was of Cetra blood."

"So you know he is of mixed blood?"

Gesturing with her hand, Ifalna nodded once. "It is not hard." She hesitated, as if she knew something but lacked the ability to communicate what it was. "Most Cetra of full blood can commune with no teacher if the desire from another Cetra is strong and the projection willful. He lacks this and there is something much else that seems to be amiss."

It was strange hearing the woman so talkative. Her voice was low, hypnotic that kept to a rhythm that she seemed to pace her entire being to. Even after years of her captivity, she retained a strong Wutai accent and mannerism on how she spoke. But more so, there was apparent to him she looked more human then he realized. That silver of her eyes were more white, that the pupils were black and lacked a dark forest hue to them, and that her blood could almost be red instead of a dark maroon.

"Amiss?" Gast blinked and forced himself to return his attention to his notes. "And it was his mother who was the Cetra, according to Doctor Hojo."

"So strange is it then that he is unable to communicate then with me." The emerald eyes darkened and Ifalna reflected on her thoughts before humming loudly. Drumming her fingers across the desk, she stopped and gave Gast an intense look. "His mother's womb must have been tainted and that taint infected him. I… never mind, but yes. He has a taint within him."

"A taint? Are you implying the child is ill in some way?" Alarm was crisp in his voice and the doctor wondered what Hojo would due to the child to find out his specimen was imperfect, a failure of his hopes, and a waste of so many lives to bring him about in the world. "How will this effect him long term, Ifalna?"

"Sephiroth, mihi exquisitus parvulus," sharply replied the Cetra, with concern strong in her voice as her eyes gave off a flare of light. "Is healthy. The taint is many among those who lived after the Crisis, before they were killed off by your country's spread of population and pollution. Or hunted down to be killed as witches or monsters. Sephiroth, mihi exquisitus parvulus, is innocent of what flaws his genetics gave him, but will be strong in many other ways."

Gast knew she was hiding something. She had mentioned the Crisis and the taint. He himself as witnessed on just how far the taint had gone in areas around Mideel. There had been translations of Cetra lore he recovered from tribes around Cosmo Canyon. "There is more, Ifalna, you must tell me-"

She spat in his face. "I will give you no reason to kill an innocent since he imperfect. Your kind murdered my kind and keep me here like I am nothing but an animal. I owe you nothing, nequam vir. NOTHING. Now return me to my cell, to my phasmatis parvulus."

Slamming his hands into the table, Gast stood and gave a barking order for the woman to be taken from his presence. What she knew, she would not tell him now or perhaps ever. He understood, absolutely, in that moment with her. She hated him, hated mankind, and Gast… could not blame her. No matter how badly it was to interfere with his work, he could not bring himself to hate a woman that he and his company hunted down, captured, and kept as nothing more then as a specimen. Something twisted in him and such emotions flooded him as he stood there.

The hate was so clear in her eyes, the rage sharp in her voice, and silent cry for freedom so retching it broke his heart. For a the split second their eyes met towards the end, the very misery of her current existence sounded in his being and consumed him. He wanted to scream, to show her the sky then, to prove her wrong that not all men were evil. But… he was. Hojo was. Shinra Incorporated was ran by hundreds of them with the most vile soul on top. Her feelings should not be restricted or punished. Gast, himself, should accept his role as the villain.

"But why am I crying?"

_The sins of the parents are often the legacy they leave for their children._

With that thought, Gast felt sick and allowed himself a scream.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

_I am done editing all the chapters. Be WARNED that this has references to Crisis Core and may contain (semi)spoilers. That being said, most said spoilers are the easily googled ones as well and WILL be clearly marked. X.x Thank you again for your patience!_


	2. Chapter 1: Visual Enchantment

**_A Spectroscope-_  
Chapter 1: Visual Enchantment**

Archive-able?: Yes, only if you email me first.

* * *

Zack laid, dazed, in bed of flowers within a forgotten church. His unruly black hair spread around him a visage of a halo or a wild horse's mane. There was a voice attempting to pierce the ringing hum in his ears and he found himself unable to stop the ringing or even to move to see who was speaking to him. The light from the hole in the ceiling of the church that he made blinded him and only when the hands which touched him to turn him could he see the gentle face of the voice.

It… was the face of an angel.

He extended a shaking hand towards her concerned face and stroke her cheek gently, his breathing harsh before found himself blacking out again. Everything hurt and he found that very pain the stimuli he needed to push himself past the fogginess. Gritting his teeth with a loud hiss, he pushed himself into a sitting position as the woman stroke his back a sound of worry. For a moment, Zack thought he was going to topple backwards into unconsciousness but where the woman had touched him a soothing refreshing feeling rippled through his battered body.

"Are you okay?" Repeated the woman the sixth time as Zack looked around bewilder.

"I'm… I'm fine?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Giggled the angel as she delicately stood and stepped from the flower patch without crushing, miraculously, a single one. Turning around in a small twirl, she extended a hand towards him, "Here, let me help you to your feet."

"I want… to marry you." Blurted out Zack.

"My name is Aerith. Lets at least know each other's name before wedding proposals. Perhaps you hit your head harder then we original thought."

Taking her offered hand, Zack pulled himself to his feet and took several stumbling steps out of the flowers. Nearly colliding into the girl, he caught himself in time and managed to keep on his feet. Still feeling sore, he took a moment to look around at his surroundings. So he was not just imaging the church nor the flowers. Especially the flowers, which seemed to be the most unrealistic detail in this city. That was a good sign.

"I'm Zack Fair, pretty lady. Shall we head to the chapel?" He gave her a charming smile. "Least I can do is provide a comfortable life for the one who saved mine."

"Lets revise my earlier suggestion and lets just start off as friends for a little while." Laughed Aerith as Zack kissed her hand. Shaking her head at him, she asked, "So, what makes such a devil like you land in a lady's church?"

"A devil? My lady! You wound me!" Zach placed a hand over his heart. "I am truly an angel, sent by God, to bring laughter and joy into your life."

"Really now?" She raised an eye brow and looked him over. "Didn't know angels came in SOLDIER uniforms and murder flowers on their way down from heaven."

"I assure you, I am truly divine."

"That's reassuring." Aerith looked up at the hole in the roof. "Is it too late to send you back?"

"Come on! At least let me treat you to dinner before you completely shoot me down." Pouted Zack.

The woman gave him a startled look. Clearly at a loss of words for a moment, she gave another rich laugh. "Let me get this straight. You fall into my church, you ask me to marry you… and now you want to take me out to dinner. All this after only exchanging each other's names."

"I can't help it, I just… got this feeling that I can't let a girl like you get away." He winked at her.

"Alright then, it's a date. But I get to decide on what we do after the dinner!" Decided Aerith a small nod to herself.

"Um… excuse me… excuse me, pretty lady." Inquired Zack suddenly stepping into her personal space. "But, um… I was wondering… Can I have your numba?"

Aerith found herself laughing again. She couldn't help it, his sense of humour was infectious and there was just… a sheer niceness of him. Meeting his eyes and giving him a bright smile, she did indeed give him her number. Both of them, clicking on their first meeting, just seemed… right to her. It was strange, it was wonderful. Part of her was taken back, but when Zach extended her his hand, she found herself taking it and leaving the church with him. Both of them would never forget their first meeting, even if they would not be able to recall what they spoke of on their way out of the church. Both would find themselves constantly on the phone with each other and sneaking off to this church, unaware of fully of the other's life. But the bond between them would never truly be broken.

Months had past since his subordinate had been throw into the slums from one of terrorist actions of AVALANCHE and the general increased security at all locations, along with amount of SOLDIERS which responded to each call. But his superiors were not happy that the terrorist group was still at large. It was the subject of board meeting that he recently left and he recanted the events in his mind, playing over on why the sudden push for more intense security for the evening. Hojo seemed frantic for it, the Turks thought with merely them on patrol it would be fine, and finally he had to call for a solution which pleased most in attendance.

Things could have gone better, but the meeting had ended on time, which mattered the most to him. He had something to attend to.

Sephiroth was always early to his engagements whether it was Shinra related or personal. This assured him that he would be prompted and easier to catch the gossip that went around before everyone fell into social or business mode. Most comments that were spoken often went unsaid during meetings and briefings- and sometimes the information that was whispered beforehand was more useful then the meeting itself. While he himself was not one to gossip or part take of idle chatter, he found listening what others had to say, even if the party did not know he was listening, had allowed himself to rise rapidly in the Corporation.

The platinum hair General was strongest of warriors and his battlefield tactics went unquestioned, but it was his political ascension that often impressed the Shinra executives more. Due to this, Sephiroth found himself with more power then Heidegger when it came to decisions of what course of actions should be taken militarily- even on the local matters. Needless to say, this was not pleasing to Heidegger of late, but Sephiroth really didn't care. Heidegger might find himself out a job in several months, if things kept going to Sephiroth's personal agenda. Mint green eyes narrowed. This was not the time to be thinking of business affairs, he had other matters to attend to.

Why Sephiroth was arriving at his destination of the present more earlier then his normal 'early' arrivals was not to help his political standing, but to make sure himself and the waiting party were going to be on time to a social engagement. That was something that the general loathed and still mentally kicked himself over. Why? Due to a brief lapse of judgment, the General agreed to go with his best friend, Zack, to meet a person the younger SOLDIER was absolutely crazy about.

And Zack was the reason he why he was early-early. His second in command was notorious for being late when it mattered the most, even for some first class missions despite the punishments the fearsome General put Zach through. So, for his best friend's sake and well as his own flawless record of timely arrivals, Sephiroth was going to make sure they were at least on time to whatever they were going. Silently he prayed to the Planet it wasn't going to be a strip club, like the ones he heard from Zack's stories... That was the last place he wanted to be spotted at.

Sighing, the General halted his march outside SOLDIER Single Residential Unit 17. With a rare ungloved hand, the SOLDIER Commander knocked on the heavily worn oak door. Placing his hands in his dress slacks' pockets, Sephiroth waited and listened to the stumbling of his friend behind the door. Smiling crookedly when he heard an oath cursed, Sephiroth took a step back just as the door flew open and spiky hair man tumbled through the doorway.

"Sup, Sephiroth! You're here early and dressed for a funeral," exclaimed Zack rather sheepishly as he ran a hand through his black hair and straightened himself.

"Humph. I am merely making sure we are prompt for this social gathering of yours." The older male ignored the jab at his all black formal outfit.

"Yeah, yeah. Come in, I need to finish dressing. Ya almost caught me with my pants off." The bare-chested SOLDIER beckoned his commander into the surprisingly clean apartment. "No wise cracks, had to have it clean for Heideggar's stupid monthly inspection."

Shaking his head and giving Zack an amused look, Sephiroth entered and led the way to the living room. As his friend went off to finish dressing- and hopefully brush his hair- the guest looked about the room to see if Zack had made any attempts to make the suit more classier and removed the gaudy super model posters of last month's inspection. Through his scrutinizing examination, Sephiroth found himself immediately fixated on a poster that hung over the forest green couch- a very striking and stirring poster.

It was of a woman of rare, true beauty merely sitting sky clad within of a deep forest. A silken gauze mask of mint, silver, and dusty orange poorly obscured her heart shaped face, while the woman's cupid bow lips had a small thoughtful reserve look to them. Milky white arms that glowed against the dark of the forest setting wrapped around knees that connect to long, smooth legs with ankles tied with ribbons of mint that seemed to change the look of reserve to that one of distant sadness upon further inspection.

But what had the General in true thrall was not the expression of her face, the way her body was position that hinted innocence and sorrow, nor the deep golden highlights in those silken mahogany tresses. No, it was the emerald orbs that were her eyes that handled forbidden depths that seemed to whisper in his ear.

His breath hitched slightly as the General felt the room slightly tilt then.

"Hey!" Rough hands grasped his shoulders and seemed to shake him free from the disorientating summons. "Hey, Sephiroth, you okay buddy?"

Blinking shimmering ice-mint eyes, the SOLDIER Commander finally forced himself to look at his best friend's face for a point of stability- and found it. Swallowing thickly, he heard himself muttered distantly, "It is a beautiful poster, but I can not help dislike it… It is very… unsettling."

Dark color eyes looked puzzled, but then turned to see where Sephiroth look and the confusion cleared. Zack grinned ruefully and replied, "You're not the only one who thinks that. A lot of people seem to get all jumpy, though I don't see why. Maybe she put a spell on it."

Frowning now, Sephiroth demanded, "What do you mean? Who?"

"The person who gave me the poster." The shorter male traced the words 'Definition of Diva' in silver script on the bottom of the enchanted thing. "Aerith- the lead singer of _Synthetic Surrealism_. Heh. She seems magical enough."

Arching an eyebrow as he saw a dreamy look cross Zack's face, he cleared his throat. "Well, you're dress, let's go."

"Not going to ask where we're going?"

"Not to a strip bar."

A rueful laugh, "Nah. We're going to a concert, so you're in going now if we're gonna be able to get in and to our seats in time for the show."

"Eh?"

"I got us front row tickets to the 'Returned Home' concert of _Synthetic Surrealism_." Zack gave him the thumbs up as they left the apartment. "Trust me, that's why we're leaving 2 hours early- it's gonna be fucking nuts out there. EVERYONE is going to attempt to get in, even without tickets."

"Courteous of this… Aerith." The named rolled off Sephiroth's tongue like silk over steel. "How kind of her…"

Jabbing the other male in the ribs playfully as the elevator they entered descended, Lt. Fair retorted, "you may not have noticed, Sir, but I've been… seeing Aerith. Met her after explosion, she saved my life." A soft smile. "She's very vibrant and a wonderful girl."

"My, my, Zack. Has the almighty ladies' man finally fallen, dare I suggest, in love?" Came a haughty mockery in recourse.

Placing hands in his cargo's pockets, the unruly SOLDIER grinned brightly, "maybe. About damn time, too. Maybe it's a sign you're next, my icily gorgeous bodied SOLDIER sex god."

Giving Zack a withering look of brief disgust as his mood hit a flash point, he snarled, "Emotions such as love are for the weak humans. I only pray now that you won't lose the rest of your senses and become a complete idiot."

Surprised at the harshness of his senior's reply, Zack attempted to soften the mood again as they exited the Residential area and made their way to parking garage. "You mean I'm an incomplete idiot right now? Good to know she will make me a complete one."

Mako bright eyes narrowed and Sephiroth gave a small amused snort. "Where is the concert at?"

"Midgar Dome." Silence for moments as they made their way to a sleek ebony Shelby GT, the General's prized muscle car. "Sephiroth, buddy, sorry. Didn't mean to… upset you."

As he unlocked the doors, the male replied, "It is over with, Zack. Come on; let's get to this concert of yours. I take it from the way you're dressed, however, it is not to be the only entertainment tonight?"

Buckling his seat belt quickly after he got into the car, Zack chuckled, "caught me. Yeah, we're gonna go to a party."

Once more Sephiroth cursed himself for that brief lapse in his judgment causing him to promise to go out tonight with his friend. But as the wheels of his car squealed as they flew from the garage over posted speed limits, Fate's Wheel also began to turn. Slowly, the red strings began to wrap tightly together as each full circle it completed.


	3. Chapter 2: Infliction

**_A Spectroscope-_  
Chapter 2: Infliction**

Archive-able?: Yes, only if you email me first.

* * *

Sephiroth was silent as the car sped well over the speed limits on the Upper Plate Expressway. No police guard daring to even stop them as they went by. Daring as the General to invite such action with his recklessness, the police weren't foolish enough to stop the famous general in his infamous car. If they did- just one look at his black expression would soon send them into a mantra of apologies and letting him ago.

All this was caused by mere mention of his naive friend of him ever falling in love or hinting that someone could love him.

It was an ignorant ideal, for no person could truly understand him. Not just him as a person, but also his personality full round, past, and his unique heritage... Of his Non-Humanity. True Humanity contained such contradicting ideals, thoughts, and actions that it was sickening and Sephiroth often wondered why the Planet allowed it to still exist.

Take the rebels he was currently dealing with- AVALANCHE. In order to 'save' the Planet, they blew up Reactors that resulted deaths of those near by and shutting down power on certain key grids- some of which hospitals, nursing care centers, and Food Pantries were connected to. By shutting those places down, even partially, the group brought more death, more starvation, and even burden to those of the Slums then Shinra did these days. Yet, they were 'good guys' and he, a war hero who put his life on the line to keep peace, was considered evil.

Some slummers even had the audacity to spat on him and tell him this to his face. He was evil. A tyrant of Shinra. A Planet Killer.

Sephiroth snorted at those thoughts and pushed on through his stream of consciousness, pulling his memories and thoughts together.

Yet Zack thought someone from that race of people would be able to accept, dare he think, befriend him? Even if someone did, why would want some type of affection from such naturally sadistic creatures? Even his own father abandoned him to the 'care' of an old colleague, Professor Hojo.

His own mother was a victim of humanity, from what he was told briefly as a child by Professor Hojo, as a Cetra. His father was unknown, but a human that took pity on her and sheltered her long enough to develop a relationship that resulted with him before her death a year after his birth. What, or who, she was running from was never revealed, but Sephiroth concluded it had to be Shinra.

After all, he thought bitterly, it would explain why his father would pawn him off so quickly like someone like Hojo.

From the conclusions he had drawn about what happened to his parents and what the general had suffered through as a child never made him bitter towards Shinra- just Hojo. It was President Shinra himself that showed the boy kindness for the first time that, ironically, for something so simple, won the man the loyalty of Sephiroth. Who cared about parents he never knew and, perhaps, never loved him?

He was content with the life he led- the most powerful fighting force in existence and ancient, alien magic at his fingers' tips. Even climbing the Shinra Executive at such a rate that none but a Shinra has done before. Yes, emotionally he was mostly empty while not consumed by the passion he had on the battlefield, but he was content with it. Wasn't that enough?

As his best friend was sorting through thoughts that were sparked, Zack was merely content with silence between them and let the radio fill the void with music from Sephiroth's favorite group, _Mako poiSIN_. It was death metal group, slightly harder then the EBM band _Synthetic Surrealism_, but still had same feel and motivation. Both bands had even been opening acts for one another last year.

Food was a way to man's heart, people often say, but music was a key to a man's soul. Zack contemplated this as the guttural voice of the lead singer slammed into his eardrums with their hate-induced lyrics about cruelty of men's hearts. Through tinted glass, the band's subject could be seen, but Zack couldn't care less. His thoughts drifted back where Aerith's band and _Mako poiSin_'s lyrics crossed in subject- men's hearts and the essence within them.

Aerith sang about the darkness and loneliness that consumes their race by vicious hearts and battered souls, while this band screamed about their atrocious acts that deviant hearts do. Such similar lyrics, yet they varied so much in messages. It reminded Zack on just how different Aerith was the rest. She shone with hope and a dream of a better future. Her lyrics forging a connection, a common bond, between audience members and for that evening- no one was truly alone.

Yet, she still had a dark glint her eye that he saw from time to time. It bothered him, but she would wave off his concern. Such a selfless person she was. Surely someone like Aerith- just for one night- could reach out to Sephiroth and draw him- even if it was only a single moment- out of his endless depression that had consumed him for several months ago to give him a true moment of peace.

Zack cared deeply for his friend, for all his friends, and wanted to help Sephiroth when he notice his friend's black moods were becoming more rage-filled and frequent. But every time the younger SOLDIER reached out, he was shunned, ignored, brushed off, and even victimized by a brutal tongue. He was a loss.

Until he heard his first song of _Synthetic Surrealism_. His first song of Aerith.

He would never forget that day, only several weeks after he and Aerith met in the slums almost a year ago. She was home, visiting her mother and went to the church where she found solace her strange solitude. It was singular of her and no matter what he tried to do, he felt like he couldn't penetrate it. Concern and seeing a growing darkness in the female's eyes, he asked for her try to share what stole her smile.

There was a strange parallel to reflection she pulled herself into, it was same strange intensity Sephiroth had. But she took it beyond what Sephiroth could ever do when he asked that question. She took the distance, that intensity, and went deeper and further within herself. For a moment, he almost overstepped his boundaries with her since she seemed forget his presence.

But then she sang.

The language was foreign and he didn't recognize it, but felt emotions behind the exotic words and the rage like prayer she offered to anyone who listened. He connected to her through her fanatic, beseeching tone and he was completely taken by her then. Zach couldn't give her the answer she needed, but he suggested her to share that song with others and to let others connect to her through it. She took his advice and shared the final piece to it… and it was more then he thought it could be.

Now he hoped, like everyone else who heard their music, Sephiroth would find some hope to ease whatever was bothering him lately. Sephiroth, in Zack's expert opinion, needed a connection, a bond, whatever... something that he could relate to in his suffering.

-

"You're not the only one who suffers," the girl whispered uselessly as she was in hunched over in her seat. "I suffer, my friends suffer… all people suffer."

Slowly the girl brought a rather large glass shard to her wrist. With a demure smile given, the sharp tip broke her skin in an obscene kiss. "I suffer more so now that you won't be silent since my return here."

Purple bled forth, but it shimmered into crimson slowly around the makeshift knife, as it caressed itself into her fragile flesh. "I'm going to sing. I'm going to Heal with my song, so please…" The girl whimpered in pain that was not from the cuts she self inflicted, but the screams that intertwined itself with her very essence. "Please… please, just be silent. Be... Silent… Stop hurting me like this…"

Screams of pain became those of anguish, which became slightly louder.

"Will you just shut the fuck up and leave me be? Just for a while!" Screamed the girl now as she stood, dropping the shard and grabbed one of the many flower vases on her table before her. With snarl of absolute rage, the petite girl hurled the vase at the wall of her dressing room, showering the floor with glass and broken flowers.

This caught the attention of someone and brought them knocking at her door. "Miss Gainsborough, are you okay? Is there a problem?"

'Yes.' "No. Just trying to work out the pre-show jitters and knocked over a vase." Aerith stood in position from which she rested after committing violence with the said vase. "Just nervous, you know. It's been months since I've been home..."

How fake and pitiful her own 'happy' voice sounded to her.

The person hesitated, knowing something was truly wrong behind the lock door but helpless against it. "Oh-okay, just call me if you need anything. This is room that has a private shower- so feel free to take one. I know that helps a lot of other artist relax before a performance, you know…"

'Whatever. Will you just leave me alone?' "Thank you, I'll do that." Aerith replied as she slowly stripped of her attire and draped the clothing articles over the back of her chair. Pausing for a moment, she looked down and froze- the glass shard. Hurriedly, she bent over and picked it up. With the utmost care, she wrapped in one of her scarves and placed it in her bag.

The screams still echoed through her as entered the room's bathing area. Instead of fighting and ignoring it, she finally gave in. After all, that's all It wanted- someone to listen to It; to understand. The cuts on her wrist healed as saltine tears were finally free to stream down her face.

Turning on the shower with a shaking hand and stumbling into the stinging cold water, Aerith allowed her pain to exposed without shame to the stalwart walls. Allowed her tears to be washed away by the cleansing water, but still the stain of the secret remained.

"Forgive me for my selfishness, Planet. Forgive your daughter."

With those words prayed, both Diva and Planet wept together in synch in their personal pain and each other's pain. Slowly, both allowed the shallow comfort of knowing they suffer not alone ease the infliction of wounds of sorrow, anguish and regret caused. As tears slowed down as screams fell silent, Aerith was huddled naked in the shower's corner. It would break Zack's heart to see her in such a state. He scoop her up and-

'_Zack_.' Her thoughts slowly became her own, the Planet's cries fading as she fixated herself on the thought of him- '_Zack_.' Giving a half cry and half laugh, she managed to pull herself to feet shakily under the streaming warm water. Her dark hair plastered against her pallid face and she turned off the water. Focusing her thoughts to his laughing smile, she reached for a towel.

How long did she blubber like some weak soul person?

A distant knock with a bellowed answer to her unspoken inquiry. "Miss Aerith, we have a half hour before the show! Let us know ASAP when you're ready for makeup!"

Ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes which seemed like part of eternity.

"Kay! I'm getting out of the shower now!" She hollered back.

Emerald eyes narrowed then.

"I hate you." Whispered the girl as she stood, turned off the shower, and grabbed a towel to dry herself. "I hate you Fate. I hate you so much to make me suffer like this. Alone. To hide what I am like some filthy secret... The Planet tells me I'm beautiful, but you make me hideous!"

Muttering her mantra to herself, she entered back into the dressing area and called in the designers, make-up artist, and hair stylist to make her beautiful, no, HUMAN, for the show. Aerith felt empty, numb, and isolated as the room came to life as people flooded in. Shoved into a chair, the lead singer of Synthetic Surrealism wondered if she was truly content with her life- even if singing was her dream. It made her feel sick to hide what she was to the person who a source of strength in her small personal world.

"Would he call me a freak?"


	4. Chapter 3: Siren Suicide

A Spectroscope-  
Chapter 3: Siren Suicide

Author's email- shatteredakira@yahoo.com  
Author's webpage: http://www.hypercrescendo.net  
Archive-able?: Yes, only if you email me first.

-----------------------

Long ago, when the Planet wanted to communicate with someone, all It had to do was call out to Its small nation of ex Star-Drifting caretakers. When someone was stressed and wanted to be left alone, It would gladly close the link between It and the Child, for it still had others to talk to. To have someone listen and listen to someone. The Planet rejoiced in such simple matters ever since the Cetra, children of a Dead Star, came to It for a home and bonded with the Planet.

Now, It only had Aerith. Greedily and fiercely protective, It clung to Its child last child, always there in her mind and meddling Its Song with her essence and being. The Planet wanted to experience everything with the youngest last Daughter, from pain to joy, and wanted her to experience Its pains and joys as well. It would never truly share her completely with the humans, even if they were Its true children, and never would let her go. Even if Aerith wanted It to. Because, if she was gone, who would listen? Who would talk to the Planet? Who would sing to simplest of creations to the greatest, just to bring them joy?

No one would.

The last daughter was the Planet's. It relished the bond on all levels, from the Collective Consciousness of the Life Stream to the more singular mind of Heart of the World, the Yggdrasil. Even the singer knew she was the Planet's favorite since she was a child and chastised It for showing such acute favoritism.

The Planet didn't care about that, no, right now It cared about the songs the Song Weaver wove before the crowd. It, They, felt the power radiated from angelic siren's voice that covered all like a mother's embrace, bringing back old dreams and stirring hope in the most dead-soul people. Aerith's voice was like gentle, expert fingers playing the guitar strings of one's heart. Even that he could feel it.

Though he was not held in a maddening thrall like the crowd as they shouted and sang along as they surrender and submerged themselves, Sephiroth did, however, feel himself being pulled with every word that escaped those coral color lips. It was if, for the first time, Sephiroth could relate to something. As if he could touch somewhere with someone on equal bases. His icy teal eyes narrowed as the girl finished her current song.

_What secret is that you hide, girl?_ He wondered briefly as the crowd and Zack let loose a deafening scream. _Are you as scarred as me? Do you find yourself wandering the razor edge of life, wondering what it would be like just to fall off it? How is it that you can face what you face, day in and day out?_

The finale of the show was beginning and he confessed, to the dark gaping hole in his being, that he didn't want it to end. He didn't want her stop doing what she was doing to him- because, when she did, he be alone again. Slowly, despite all that, Sephiroth felt his eyes drawn towards her lips as the guitar hit the 'signal note'.

"They say freak," Her voice came out low and raspy, almost breathless, as she closed her eyes in demure passion. "When your singled out ... The red... Though it filters through."

Her knowing emerald eyes flew open and swept the audience, but for one thunderous moment met his own gaze and held it, "So lay _down_... The threat is _real_. When his _sight_... Goes _red again_.."

She broke the visual connection between them as she sang softer with the words of "Seeing red again... Seeing Red again...

"This change... He won't contain," Aerith's tone was almost mocking, but soon took on a more somber note, "Slip away... To clear your mind."

Emerald eyes weighed every audience member with that statement. 

"When asked- What made it show?" Her beautiful face contorted with a personal pain, "The truth... He can't send to most..."

Eyes turned away from the crowd shyly as she sang the next verse as several band members added their voices to hers, "So lay _down_... The threat is _real_. When his _sight_... Goes red _again_..."

The lead guitarist locked with the Diva's as she fell silent and allowed the instruments do their own part to the music, the message, she sang of.

In that moment, Sephiroth realized he never seen another forlorn person among a crowd who truly loved them until now. He watched her through eyes that mirrored her own isolation. Yes, he knew the red she sang of.

An inaudible sigh escaped her lips, as she readied herself and lifted her voice with renewed passion.

"So lay _down_... The threat is _real_. When his _sight_... Goes red _again_.."

She repeated that statement which many related to before screaming her chant of, "Seeing Red again..."

Aerith stopped on the final wail of 'red', her frantic composure that she took vanishing. Fervent emerald orbs fell upon Sephiroth again as she conclude in a soft song of, "They say freak... When your singled out... The red... It filters through..."

As she finished her song with words still dying upon her lips, the lights played long her figure, Sephiroth swore he could see angel wings cascading like beams of light from her back stained with that red. Her arms opened wide, but bloody with razor blade caresses with that red. A vision of being singled out with that red. A vision of a siren suicide.

He blinked and began to became lost within the crowd as they serged up and screamed with such deafening tones, he bet even President Shinra could hear them from the top floor of the Shinra Building.

------

The show was over and Aerith Gainsborough lounged in her dressing room chair in a rumpled mess. Her chestnut hair was falling out of her french braid and her bangs were plastered to her face by sweat, her grey-pink-white commando pants were giving her a wedgie in position she held, but the exhilaration that raced through her blood like a drug made it that she couldn't careless about all that.

Even the Planet was singing in content, instead of drowning her in Its pain. Thus, explaining in full why Aerith was feeling so content and almost happy at this moment.

"Oh, Aerith-chan~~!" A sang a youthful voice from behind her door before it flung open and revealed a sixteen years old girl dressed in tan cargos and a halter top with the words "SPOONY U" written on it with black marker.

"Hello, Yuffie, what can I do for you?" Warily inquired the lead singer as she watch her lead guitarist bound across and the room and practically leap into her lap.

"Take me with you tonight," Commanded the girl, skipping her usual routine of pleading and begging.

"Eh?" 

Scoffing at her older friend's confused expression, the Watuian ranted on, "I know you're going out with Zack and one of his friends in a few, so I think I should come a long with you to watch your back. Not to mention Midgar seems to be getting rougher and as your bodyguard, I should come anyway... even without a second guy joining ye tonight. Ya know, to guard and stuff. Imagine what my dad would say! A lady such as your self..."

"Yuffie." Interrupted the Cetra, "hush now. Yes, you can come. And, I'm sure the other mystery fellow that is coming has nothing to do with it."

The other female looked a bit sheepish before leaping to her feet and exclaiming, "of course! It's just like my old man use to say: 'Sono kaeru o nameru na. Genkaku o okosaseru'!"

"'Do not lick that frog. It is hallucinogenic'?" Aerith arched an eyebrow, amused by the other girl.

"Er.... Caught." Yuffie laughed. "Forgot you know Watuian."

"Uh-...huh." Aerith gave her friend a pointed, somber look. "Do not embarrass me, please, Yuffie. Zack mention that this friend is a bit... antisocial and he wants him to meet me for a reason."

"Aye, 'Rith. I won't do anything too silly at that party tonight." Yuffie rolled her dark brown eyes. "Anyhow, question for you first off before I promise anything else..."

"Yes?"

With a shy look, the girl asked, "Are you and Zack a thing? I've been wondering, ya know. You've been hanging out with him more then any other non-band member, so the we're kind of curious..."

Shifting her weight, Aerith thought for a moment, before responding softly, "We're just friends, hun. I like him, love him like a brother, but I could never really..." A soft sigh. "There could never be a true relationship between us because of extreme differences."

"Rith-chan, you'll find your someone. I don't care if you think you're the last, you're find your other out there." The Guitarist's voice was serious for once as was the look the girl gave her elder. "I know you hide a lot from everyone, hell, even me, but you'll find someone."

Aerith merely gave a small sad smile, before turning away. Slowly, she let her hair down and picked up her brush from the vanity. "Perhaps. Yuffie, would you mind doing my hair? You do excellent braid that somehow manages the wild nights. Heh. I'd like to look a wee-bit freshen up before we meet with them in a few..."

"Say no more! Yuffie, the guru of hair-dom, shall give you a look to knock 'em dead!" The girl took the brush and began her master piece.

--------

"So, whatca think of 'em?" Asked Lieutenant Zack Buster. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Better then I expect," admitted the General. "She is quite enchanting creature."

"Yes, I told you Aerith was one of those special people." Zack's voice held undisguised affection from his comrade. "She's gonna go with us to an underground Party."

This was surprising to hear for Sephiroth, "Won't her fans just mob her and bother her- and us- for the entire night?"

Grinning cheekily, the black hair man retorted, "they're obsessive, but their polite. They give her room, just hearing her sing is personal enough with them. Not to mention, the guitarist made into the news for breaking a guy's arm for getting a wee-bit personal then most fans with them on more then one occasion. Since then, I think, the fans learned the musicians need space, too."

Sephiroth snorted at that. "Where do we meet them?"

"Dressing rooms in ten. Aerith needs to freshen up before she socializes with us needy mofos."

Wisely, the older of the friends did not comment on the younger's own fixation on the singer. He hope, for his and the singer's sake, that the guitarist of ill-repute would come along with them. Just so didn't have to deal with the puppy-love adoration that was burning in Zack's dark chocolate eyes. Sephiroth disliked this side of Zack, but as a friend, he was tolerating it as much as he could. Though, as tactful as the famous SOLDIER was, he doubt he could hold out for the entire night.


	5. Chapter 4: Reflections

**_A Spectroscope-_  
Chapter 4: Reflections**

Archive-able?: Yes, only if you email me first.

* * *

"Aerith."

The guitarist and singer turned to see their manager standing in the door way dressed in a custom tailored navy Armani suit that accented his tall, lean figure and made him seem older then what he was. As usual his piercing midnight blue eyes beneath thin dark brown eyebrows were expressionless, but he had a somber expression up his handsome face.

"Yes, Reeve?" The singer stood, gesturing to a chair along side the wall, only a few feet from herself.

"Yuffie, will you excuse us..." Reeve commanded as he strolled to the offered seat.

The loyal Wutaian girl gave the Cetra a questioning look.

"It's okay, Yu-chan. It might take a while, so go find the guys and wait with them by the back stage door. This shouldn't take too long," The older girl gave her friend an encouraging smile.

"Hai, Rith-chan." Giving Reeve a guarded look, Yuffie Kisaragi speed out of the dressing room with surprising skilled agility.

The manger sighed with exasperation then and rubbed his goatee absently as he sat. Letting silence fall between, the man seemed to be carefully articulating his words in his mind. With a guard look of his own, Reeve finally spoke again when he seemed content with his words.

"The leader of the Turks is here to see you again, Aerith. He's out there now, but I told him I needed to talk to you first." Reeve's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "I know some of the band members don't trust me with their problems since I came into the picture through shady and questionable circumstances..."

The manger was speaking of their former record company's declaring bankruptcy after the disappearance of their former manger, Senya Johnston, and the owners then putting the company- and the contracts- for sale not even twenty-four hours later. Shinra Inc. had been quick to buy out the record label and buy all their old contracts that very day, especially Mako poiSin's and Synthetic Surrealism's contracts- the hottest two revolutionary bands that could be worth billions. And became so when Reeve and his partner, Michael McCain, began marketing them world wide. Suspicious? Very.

"But, I'm serious when I say you can come to me about anything." Reeve tried not to fall too deeply into those fathomless emerald eyes when their gazes locked. "Especially when it involves those of Shinra. Don't think the Turks are going to be tolerated pushing you around- I'll have them whipped into place if they even look at you crossed eyed."

Aerith blinked and was confused for a moment.

"Tseng is my friend. I knew him before I even thought about becoming a professional singer."

The Shinra Executive paused at that.

"What?"

"It's not like what your suggesting- I think. Tseng is my friend, he just likes to stop by and keep tabs on me." The singer giggled and smiled at what Reeve was insinuating silently. "As well as Reno- I went to middle school with him and we're from the same Sector. Please don't be upset with them... and if I was having trouble, Mr. Celio, I would tell you. I know you had nothing to do with the incident, despite what people think. You're a good man."

"Reeve, hun, just Reeve," murmured the man as he blushed slightly while looking away in acute embarrassment. "I was just worried, but thank you for clarifying the situation. I guess, I won't keep you from your guest now."

Smiling genuinely for the first time all night at a person, Aerith seemed to content just pretending she was just a normal rock star dealing with a typical problem. Her usually guarded expression was sunny as her caring manger left and sent in a man with the deadly grace of a Wutaian Ninja: Tseng Ishida- the leader of the most feared Turks.

Turning to her mirror, the girl resumed to refresh her makeup. Brushing a pale rose blush to her cheek, Aerith saw the Turk merely studying her, irritation written broadly across his usually frozen features.

"Sorry about, Tseng. Reeve was just being protective." The Cetra almost could see steel-grey eyes narrowing behind obsidian lens.

"Protective?" Shoulder blade length ebony hair framed a cold, white marble face of masculine beauty as it gave a look of disdained amusement. "Don't make me laugh. Reeve is the biggest joke at Shinra- what makes him think he could do anything to me?"

"Guarding an investment."

"Ah." The frigid Turk gave a small smirk at her double-edged answer. "Yes, everyone thinks you're quite the investment with all the money you brought in- and will."

Her eyes darkened slightly as her guard went back up. This wasn't a casual visit.

"I've seen General Sephiroth at the concert." Silent, measured strides took the male directly behind the Diva. They could see one another in the mirror with sharp clarity and intensity. "President Shinra even watched you on the TV, from my understanding. I'm impressed, my dear- really."

Burning ice fingers curled themselves around her shoulders that cause Aerith to look up into the somber face of Tseng. By the fine lines around the sides of his mouth as he fought off a frown, she knew him to be worried by all this attention she was receiving.

"Hojo wouldn't know what I would look like these days."

"You look like your mother, my beauty." Tseng's face was clearly conflicted. "That is enough to give you away."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not, I can't always hide in the shadows, Tseng. You know that. That's what killed my parents and allowed such a cover-up." Aerith shuddered and looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "Singing is one of the few joys in my life. Let me have it."

"I know." Tseng kissed the top of her head lightly. "I will not ask you to give it up. I merely suggesting discretion and caution. Perhaps by leaving tonight."

Placing a small, delicate hand upon his spiritual red stained hands, she smiled at him kindly. It was truly touching someone who knew her secret would protect her from the company who owned their loyalty. Her eyes fluttered closed when Tseng's face smiled sadly back as he cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"Amore prosequi." He murmured breathlessly to himself.

And with those words the Turk disappeared.

--

The female that met with Zack and Sephiroth was not the one they expected as they passed into backstage area. She was younger by three years at least, dark chin-length brown, and very petite. Not to mention wild eyed and grinning like a mad woman... Without a doubt in Sephiroth's mind, he knew her to be estranged guitarist that attacked the frisky fan. It would more politely explain the psychotic gleam in her eye: protectiveness of a fellow band mate.

"Ho, Zack-kun!" Announced the girl in a rambunctious manner as she pulled up from her mad dash from down the hall towards them. "Rith-chan will be here in a few, just wanted to take care of some personal business before going out. Ya don't know Reeve, but he's all work before we can play. He's cool, but such at times a drag by doing that... Grrr! Oh! Whose this by the way?"

Zack rolled his eyes as his friend shifted uncomfortably under the girl's sudden fixated stare as she fell silent. "This is Sephiroth Valentine, my commander and best friend."

"THE General Sephiroth?" The girl's face was expressionless as she cocked her head sideways and studied the exotically colored man. "He seems more girly in person, me thinks. I always expected someone a lot more scarier and manly. All muscles. Then again, I haven't seen much pictures of him and the news tends to play up famous people's actions, ya know? I mean, take the whole 'Yuffie broke a man's arm' deal in the news 5 months ago! HA! That didn't even happen, I kicked the dude in the balls and set his ass on fire. Ehehehe... Reeve paid to have it played down to just breaking the dude's arm- which is worse, in MY opinion. But the media still ate it up! So, like I bet, girly man here's actions were also played up in opposite of mine, liked, being played down, right? Not to mention..."

The 'girly' man in question restrained himself from throttling the girl whom millions found endearing as she raved on.

"But you are rather well dressed then MOST males that I've ever seen," conclude the teen with a toothy smirk. "He'll be quite the spiffy sight at the party. Speaking of party, Aerith said she would meet us at zee exodus door of freedom. Where did ya guys park? Did you park back here like Aerith said? I sure hope so..."

"Ah, Yuffie, zip it." Zack commented with a laugh when he noted his friend's stormy expression of annoyance. "Yes, we did park back here. Are we going to take both cars or separate?"

"BOTH!" Sang the girl as she lead the way to the back-stage door. "Since it's impolite to take one's date home on their first outing for the night. Aerith and I aren't those kind of girls, no matter what. Even if we do live in the fast lane of life and stardom."

It was Zack's turn to narrow his eyes in confusion at that. "Date?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes at the jealousy the sparked in the male's eyes as she spoke. "Duh. Why else would you introduce a male best friend to your girlfriend's friend, unless it was to hook em up? What a pal you are, Zacky-kun!"

Sephiroth arched his eyebrows at that, confusion written upon his own face. Date?

The girl attached herself to Zack's arm when they halted by the backstage door. "It was also very kind of Aerith to agree to this! What a pal she is! Wai!"

It was probably something very strong to induce such delusions as this. Sephiroth gave his trademark smirk as he saw Zack turn pink from anger and embarrassment. This was going to be a most interesting night.

"I-I didn't..." Stuttered the male SOLDIER. "This, this is not what you think... ARUGH!"

Yuffie kissed his cheek. "You're so kawaii!"

Zack clearly looked if was to burst into tears from all the misunderstandings that Yuffie was babbling about. Why did Aerith have to invite her along? Why not one of the more sane ones- like broody Cissnei? Why was she already ruining this night- which was suppose to be perfect- without even having Aerith arrive yet?

"Yuffie, didn't I tell you to behave if you were coming with us tonight?" Teased a harmonious voice from behind them.

The trio turned, their eyes on the girl as she approached them in a fast jog. Yuffie's expression became meek as she smartly closed her mouth. Zack's was one of pure adoration and happiness while Sephiroth's eyes were keen and focused in the girl as she narrowed her sights in on the younger girl.

"Really, Yu-chan." Aerith Gainsborough placed her hands on her hips with a sigh of amusement. "Trying to scare them off with such nonsense- this is a new low. Heh. I'm getting out and letting loose, just like you said, not trying to get it on..."

Amber brown eyes sparkled. "Heh, Rith-chan, you know I do this only because I love you. And only you..."

Zack nearly fell over as the girl released his arm, shoved him, and bound over to her best friend. Growling in irritation, he muttered, "she's weirder then normal..."

Smiling brightly, Aerith laughed. "You never met her after a concert. She usually more... interesting then this."

"I like to get naked. Reeve no likey likey." Yuffie added solemnly.

The males gave the bizarre teen a weird look and Aerith rushed on to save some of her friend's reputation and tact. "It's the adrenaline and the exhilaration. It's like a drug to her, similar to a typical responses of speed and being high. I can be out there as you know, Zack. You spoke to me enough on this tour after some of the shows."

"Ah, yeah." Zack still watch Yuffie with nervousness. "Aerith, this Sephiroth Valentine- Sephiroth, this is Aerith Gainsborough."

Turning away her attention from Zack and Yuffie, her eyes feel upon the stranger in the group with profound vividness. Emerald eyes widen as background sounds slow began to drown in thundering echoes of white noise. Around her, color ebbed away, leaving shades of bleeding grays. All colors except for those icy, life stream eyes that bore into her.

She was consumed by the Planet.

An image of a younger, unhealthy Aerith stood before a mirror. Dull eyes stared blankly into it, hating what she saw. She saw nothing but a freak with unnatural glowing eyes. Not one those mythical Cetra- they didn't exist. She shouldn't exist.

**Mirror.**

Translucent fingers painted the Cetra words for freedom in curling strokes.

**Immunitas. Vacatio. Liberatas. Arbitrium.**

Written in blood, tainting the smooth glass of the mirror. Tainted like her.

**Reflect.**

**Solitudo.**

She sought to escape it. To have another with her secret. Her secret of lacking complete humanity. Her secret of being a freak. Someone to share the pain with- to understand it.

**Comprehendere.**

**Soul.**

_**You are not the last.**_

The Planet released her, parting her with strength and leaving her disorientated with Sephiroth watching her more intensity then she could fathom a person to have. Watching and saw those emerald eyes darken and the soul fall within them to different level of consciousness for a moment and struggle back. Watching her with feeling of something brushing his own senses with acute exhilarating longing and excitement.

What was her secret?

Was her secret like his?

Was she like him?

Did she understand the pain the secret brought?

_Yessssssssss._

They watched one another as their hands of moonlight color met in greetings, unaware of the stare from others. Their unusual eyes glowing with their reckoning of something more as they met again with the first touch. A first touch that resounded in a cord of a bond that existed between them, before them, and even after them. Of fate and race though they did not know.

'_You are like me_', they thought silently.

"Do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why? Do you ever see in your dreams?..." The Diva sang softly. "Oh the castles in the sky..."

Sephiroth whispered back, "...Why do we build castles in the sky?"

Aerith smiled sadly, "The people of this world are cruel. The castles are so way up high, away from the misery that people bring. It makes for a long fall though..."

Yuffie watch her best friend with joy and worry evident upon her young face. There was something building rapidly between them, the red strings of Fate weaving fast. Musing silently to herself discontentedly, the girl concerned deeply because of this. Fate was sadistic from her past observations and readings of people's personal stories.

Fascination and jealousy sparked within Zack as he saw their first responses to one another. It was unsettling, but never had the SOLDIER Lieutenant see the General respond to anyone like that. As if there was already a bond between them that he was helping to add to, giving more fuel to the flame. Jealousy burned brighter at him and then Aerith looked at him with a private smile. Quickly as the jealousy came, it fled away as she took his hand without a second glance at his friend.


	6. Chapter 5: Across a Thousand Blades

_**A Spectroscope-**_

**Chapter 5: Across a Thousand Blades**

* * *

The four found themselves within very popular club in the more better side of the sectors of slums. Darkness wrapped itself around the scene as beams of light pierced and swept through it as masses of bodies moved and pulsed with energy of the music which reign supreme over all. DJs and professional dancers were working small stages and a small legion of waiters made their rounds to patrons who lounged at the tables.

Aerith had wisely selected a table tucked in a corner near a back exit with 6 chairs and plenty of table room. With a clever view of the dance floor, the Diva gave a exhausted sigh and arranged her person upon the plush chair as Yuffie waved down a waitress. Tucking a small curl behind her ear, the singer gave Sephiroth a empathic glance as several people stared at him and began to whisper among themselves. "Ignore them, General Sephiroth. The Wait staff will make sure they keep their distance and so will the bouncers..."

"Heh, if not, you can smack 'em around. You must be pretty use to doin that by now, huh?" Added Yuffie with cheeky smile as she rested her head in her hands. Not sitting up as the waitress approached their table, the female gave a soft sigh of a cheated woman before grinning again. Tilting her head to the right, she peered then at Zack before looking back at her friend. "What do you want to drink?"

A bit frumpy that Yuffie took the seat to Aerith's right and ushered Sephiroth into the seat on the singer's left, Zack gave her a sour look. This was not the night he had envisioned, but it was better then having Sephiroth sit next to the teen. Running a hand through his hair as he felt Aerith's eyes upon him, he gave a small smile and replied, "I'll just have a rum and coke since Sephiroth is driving tonight..."

"Okay then, and for you sir?" Asked the waitress.

"Just water," Announced Sephiroth and had Aerith announce she would have the same.

"I'll have a Mango-Raspberry Lemonade, please!" Yuffie decided upon and handed the woman the drink menu. Leaping to her feet, the Ninja trained girl tugged on Zack's sleeve. "Hey, come dance with me while we wait for our drinks."

"Why me? Why not go ask someone else?..." Muttered Zack with an open look of annoyance.

Smacking Zack on the head with a paper fan, the girl laughed loudly, "That's because Jessie, Tifa, and Cloud aren't here yet. So I'm gonna give you a heads up on what to expect since 'Rith hasn't met my friends either. Not to mention, there's something I wanna ask you. Something… PRIVATE". There was urgency and curiosity in her town that made Zack pause and soften up his attitude, "'Sides, Aerith didn't say I couldn't torture you outside of her merciful sight."

Aerith gave a small, bemused laugh at the expressions of Zack and Yuffie. The two seemed to be having a battle of the wills and wits as Zack attempted to hold out on the small girl. Yuffie, one to never to give up until she got her way, continued to smack and prod the SOLIDER expertly with her paper fan. "Oh, Zack, just go on. You'll be black and blue and that wouldn't be comfortable with your service duties, silly!"

Zack blushed then and turned to Yuffie. Grabbing the fan and smacking her back with it, he roared with a laugh, "Just until the drinks arrive, you little runt!" Yelping as the Wutain girl hauled him up with incredible strength, Zack was helpless as Yuffie began to yank him towards the dance floor with a gleeful laughs.

After Yuffie dragged Zack off and away to dance in the massive wave of throbbing people, Aerith turned her fey eyes upon Sephiroth. An ease curve came to her lips and dainty hand supporting her face, the Diva said loud enough- so that only Sephiroth may hear- in a surreal voice, "Isolation."

"Pardon me?" The General's eyebrows rose and he brought his face closer to the singer's.

"Isolation. You seem completely removed from our surroundings, General Sephiroth." A golden light played across Aerith's emerald eyes. "Not just mentally, but emotionally and spiritually. I never seen such detachment before upon another..."

His mint eyes went cold and dead as a smile twice as wicked as the Cheshire Cat's appeared, "Is that so, Miss Aerith?"

A chill seeped down the female's spine as type of primal thrill caused her nearly to shiver. Controlling herself, Aerith gave a soft laugh that was muted by the on-going club scene. Extending her hand towards Sephiroth's face, her delicate digits hovered over his lips. Meeting the flashing eyes dead on, Aerith went on lightly, "I see and understand more deeply then you think, General Sephiroth... I know you connected with my songs, even for a fleeting smile. So don't you dare attempt to patronize me."

Smoothly, the Platinum hair general caught Aerith's hand as it withdrew. Placing a chaste kiss in her palm- a move he learned from Zack and practiced upon a moody Scarlet to get his way- Sephiroth remarked, "my dear, in able understand me, you must be first more or less then human. A lack of humanity, you might say..."

"Perhaps, I am then." Aerith gave him a soulful smile and no move to free her hand.

The two set of eyes with different shades of green met again and both dove deeper into one another's psyches. Alluring similarities between them sparked a different type of interest in one another. Their breathing hitched and the club seemed to fade. A primal rhythm began to beat its presence thundered in their ears.

"Who... What are you? A witch?" Demanded Sephiroth, feeling suddenly angry at the foreign emotions at work. He shoved her hand roughly away and sneered, "...It... does not matter— In the end, your songs will get you nothing but absolute isolation and the loneliness you croon about. Fame and popularity guarantee that 100. You seems so smug on your insights, but you're just some little twit I'm suppose to humour till Zack grows tired of you and leaves you for another."

Wincing from the abrupt closure of the connection that was forming between the two, Aerith clung to the Planet's strength to keep tears from forming in her eyes. What was making him say this to her? She thought he was like her... and that they could be friends. Her eyes darkened as thrown Zack into her face as well. Angrily as she met his gaze challengingly.

"Don't give me that look, girl." Unbridle anger shot throughout Sephiroth's system as everything happened that night seemed to be wrong and too eccentric to be genuine. How dare she distract his friend on what should be important to him. A part of him twisted violently. How dare she attempt to talk to him like this? He was something more amazing then a simple human! "I merely agreed to go out and meet you because Zack had me promise and fill a debt I owed him. I never said I would be your friend, ironically I didn't even make an attempt to. I am the General of SOLIDER and you are nothing then a street rat who got lucky."

His insults did more damage then any blow or abuse had done to her. Aerith's eyes widened and her lower lip quivered. Why did this man she barely knew have to be so mean to her when she attempted to finally reach out and connect with a truly kindred spirit? She wiped clumsily at her eyes and stood, swallowing, as she schooled her expression into a simple smile.

"I am sorry for being such a fool," cheerfully stated Aerith as she quickly gathered up her belongings. "If you'll excuse me, General Valentine, I need to go and compose myself."

Before Zack or Yuffie could notice or allow Sephiroth a chance to stop her, Aerith stepped into the crowd of people and disappeared. The General remained in his seat with his sadistic mask on, only to have it crumble as stabs of pain rode along his spine and jabbed into his temples. Gripping his head at the blinding pain, his long tresses spilled over his shoulder as he bowed with a gasp, "not again...! Not now...!"

-

"I have to get out of here..." Whispered Aerith to herself as she made her way through the hundreds of dancers. It was easier said then done, for people recognized her and reached forth to touch her as she passed by, as if she was some sacred saint of old. Her braid was tugged at and her upper arms caressed... She darted faster and was nearly to the front door when she collided into another body head on.

"Just leave me alone!" Gasped Aerith, panic seeping into her frayed emotions. She moved forward, but the man's arms held onto her and help steady her.

"Easy there, Aerith..." Soothingly said a voice that she knew was typically bitter and sardonic. "I just lookin for ya..."

The singer looked up and relief dawned on her face, "Re...no?"

"Heh, the one and only, lady!" Wrapping his arm around her waist, the Turk winked at her and waltzed their bodies to the door. People parted like the Red Sea before them; there was no mistaking the navy business- no matter how messy it was- of a Turk.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private to talk, Rith..."

Reno's messy red hair was in such a state of disarray that Aerith seemed concerned. It had to be important if it was it something to pull the Turk away from his... personally business. The mahogany hair girl nodded slowly and allowed herself to be lead towards the back of the parking lot. There was a black motorbike with the Shinra logo plastered across its gas tank; Tseng must have been in really worried to give Reno his bike. Her evening seemed to get more lousy by her frantic heart beats.

"Reno?" The girl looked into the grey eyes of the Turk who scratched at his head with a pensive look. "What's going on?"

"Rith... He knows... At least, that's what Rude reported to Tseng about an hour ago."

"What? How?"

"Someone turned you in or else that bastard suddenly caught on that you were hiding in the public spotlight from him," growled Reno as he fished out a cigarette from his breast pocket. Grabbing the butt roughly with slightly yellowed teeth, the Turk whipped out a lighter before Aerith could reply and lit his smoke.

The Cetra felt sick and very tired then. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she inquired softly, "What's going to happen now...?"

"Dunno, but you should make a run for it. Reeve can't stop Hojo from wantin' to make a project out of ya, 'cause the President wants that, too."

"...The Promise Land..."

"Yeah..." Reno took a long drag on his cigarette. "Orders should be going out in a few hours for your capture. Try to get out of Midgar and hide somewhere..."

"Where could I go, Reno?! My mother tried to run away and she died in the gutter!" Snapped Aerith wildly, her senses reeling. Who could have turned her in? Who could have suspected her not being completely human? She rubbed her arms. "Who could have done this to me?"

"Easy, you've been hangin' around a SOLDIER first class for a while..."

"Zack?! But he and I are-"

Reno held up his hands, "Whoa there, pretty lady. I'm just stating the obvious, after all... who really knows what kind of fucked up shit those dude go through when they hit the ranks that high? I mean, they go to Hojo for a week and they come back... well, and most of the time, they're more like really well-behaved monsters then anything."

"But he was my boyfriend and I didn't do anything too weird around," replied Aerith, clearly confused.

"Trust me, don't ever think a SOLDIER as your average person, they're part bloodhound and do shit not even we Turks would consider of doin'..." Reno shook his head and lightly placed his hands on Aerith's shoulders. "Listen kid, just get out of Midgar and make headway towards Cosmo Canyon... You can get protection there, I bet."

"What about the band?"

"They'll live and I bet Yuffie will sniff ya out." Gently the Turk tilted Aerith's chin upward, "Buck up, sweet stuff. We'll be sure to loose your trail a lot, but you gotta leave now. Especially with Zack and Sephiroth being so damn close to you. Hojo might hit another brilliant thought and just order out SOLDIER to capture you..."

Aerith hugged Reno then with a soft cry. Her world was turning upside down in simple twenty-four hours. Perhaps the dictation of her Star Chart was right that the traveling Mystic from Cosmo Canyon did for her Icicle Village was correct. This was a year of turbulent change on the dawn of new century. Much was to be painted red... and the Planet whispered in agreement. "Please... walk me to my car."

"Rith... Don't give up, okay? Just remember that-" Reno's cell phone gave an obscene wail. "Shit, hold up on that thought." Fumbling for his cell phone as he walked along side the somber girl, "yeah?... FUCK!..." The Turk looked at Aerith as they came to a halt along side her car. "Yeah, give me a few and I'll be on my way. Gotcha, later Tseng."

"What was that about?" Softly inquired the girl as she began to unlock her car door.

"AVALANCHE has just bombed another Reactor. Talk about fate working in strange ways..." Reno whistled lowly. "Now would be the time to make your escape." There was a pause as Reno noticed the distant look in her eye and the girl began to sway a bit with a small hum. "Aerith...?"

There was a circle of light at the girl's feet as she continued to sway for a moment before stilling. Her eyes opened and from the depths of her eyes the Life Stream stirred. There was no more worry or anxiety upon her face, as Aerith gave a breathless sigh. "The Planet... is feeling better. There were 29 causalities and 6 more will be rejoining with the Life Stream in several hours..."

"Aerith?..." Cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, Reno shivered a bit. Why did she have to go all creepy at times like this? Hesitantly, he touched her shoulder and shook the girl gently. "Come on, Rith... Don't go all Emo on me!"

"Eh?" Aerith titled her head and peered blankly at Reno, "what's wrong, Reno? Shouldn't you be going now and allowing me to make my get away?"

"Um... yeah." Drifting away with a confounded expression, Reno tossed Aerith a green orb. "Take it... insert in that bracelet the guys and I bought ya for Winter Solstice, okay? It's a Fire Materia, it should come in handy if you get into a tight spot."

Smiling at her friend as the Planet's joy at destruction of Reactor tingled her senses, the singer said in dreamy tone, "thank you, Reno. I pray for your safety." Entering the car, Aerith started the red sport car with easy, relax motions. All her anger and fear had just vanished as the Planet bathed her with Its sudden joy.

"I have to get out of here," murmured Aerith as she whipped out of the parking lot. "I refuse to die in the gutter like my mother, to be a captive again of Shinra... I want to be..." Her lips moved, but not even the girl knew what she uttered as she took the entrance ramp to the Expressway. Flying at speeds beyond those posted, her car would not slow as something urged her on.


	7. Chapter 6: Death Dealers Descent

_**A Spectroscope-**_

**Chapter 6: Death Dealer's Descent**

* * *

There was a swirl of a long black trench coat along the dim corridor as Sephiroth marched across the thick scarlet carpet towards a set of double oak doors with polished handles. Without a pause in his stride, the double doors flew open before the General and the tall man was standing in front of an oblong conference table. Head raised and his nostrils flaring, the handsome man tipped his head to the right as he surveyed the executives who awaited him.

"President Shinra," Greeted Sephiroth as he bowed before heavyset blonde. "Forgive my late arrival, I was out this evening..."

"Understandable, Sephiroth... Young men will be young men," replied President Shinra with a friendly, yet impersonal, smile. "Please take a seat, there is much to discuss." The blonde's eyes were flat and homely, but they watched everyone else within the room with an extreme look of cunning- especially Sephiroth as went to his seat. "Now, Hojo, what was it that you were telling me on the phone earlier?..."

A thin man with greasy hair stood and rubbed his damp palms against a haggard lab jacket. Chuckling to himself, the slightly bent professor of Science moved towards a projector screen that was set up towards the opposite foot of the table of the President. Dimming the lights with a remote that Hojo picked up from the table, he turned to the crowd and began with grating voice, "Approximately 5 hours ago, there was a concert of a most popular band by the name of Synthetic Surrealism..."

"I think everyone in Midgar knows that, Hojo," offered a busty blonde brashly as she rolled her honey brown eyes.

"Yes, yes, Scarlet... but I bet no one knew that a band member is the daughter of the escaped and deceased subject 13-FMC-- The Cetra, the Ancient, known as Ifalana. Since the age of 5, the girl as been missing since her mother stole her from the lab on her escape. Who would imagine that over a decade later we would find her safe and sound!" Hojo laughed ecstatically and pressed a button upon a remote, a picture of Aerith singing in her recent concert appeared upon the white screen.

There was a nonplused expression upon Sephiroth's face despite the sharp feeling of anger of his earlier actions and the excitement of being able to find this girl again. Carefully his glowing eyes shifted along the other executives. Scarlet looked curious, Heidegger was clearly worried about something, Palmer didn't give a damn, the President was very pleased, and Reeve. Well, Reeve was very pale and clearly upset, despite his intentions to mask his expression. Hojo moved and the SOLDIER General's attention flickered back to him.

"Not only that, but very famous... and looking very fit." There was a sickening smile to Hojo's face as he nearly leered at the photo. Pressing another button, it photo changed into a graph and the scientist straightened himself. "I was doing an analysis of her voice- since it had a particular sound to it- before this meeting... and it seems to have the girl has the ability to sing with same memorizing quality as a medium Charm Materia can illicit in subjects. It's my belief she's been doing this without even realizing it!"

Scarlet's honey brown eyes darkened with visions of possibilities then as she was quick to see where Hojo's words were going with the charts posted beside him. Darkly painted lips curved into a delicious smile and the attractive woman began to jolt down notes to herself in the margin of a pad of paper before her.

"I pulled previous tests I ran upon Aerith- subject 14-FMC- when she was a child. At age 4 she was able to cast Materia at SOLDIER Second class standards. At looking at results of her voice analysis, I can say it is possible she could be upon the same level of Materia Manipulation as Sephiroth."

Everyone turned to Sephiroth, who merely raised an eyebrow and uttered, "Impressive."

"Which is why we need you to return her to us, Sephiroth," added the President Shinra as he laced his fingers together with a neutral expression. "We dare not leave this task to the Turks, for their work is more... towards the apprehension and terminating of lesser beings. However, we seek to capture a girl who last of your kind and I know you will see to her safety and duty upon this mission."

How ironic it was he was being ordered to capture a woman who was- only several hours ago- attempting to be his friend. Who claimed to understand him... and she truly did. The general ignored the urge to frown at this realization; at least he knew where to start looking for her. She disappeared at the club, but he knew it was due to his harsh words, so it would be logically she would still be in the area... just at a different party. At least that's what Yuffie and Zack told him before the Wutaian girl stormed off to seek out her friend.

"I understand, sir. I can not sit idle as fellow Cetra is about these streets, free to mingle the filth of the slums." Rising from his seat, Sephiroth looked towards Hojo. "Professor Hojo, I will need additional information about her. I'll bring along two other 1st class SOLDIERs to assist me, sir." The general bowed to President Shinra then.

"Excellent, Sephiroth. I expect to hear good news soon. You are dismissed after speaking to Professor Hojo about Ifalna's daughter." The President gave an ease smile as he saw a confused spark in his general's eyes as if the young man was trying to remember something. "As for the rest of you..."

-

Why didn't she leave like Midgar like Reno suggested? Why was it she found herself in a broken down church not too far from her home in pre-dawn hours?... Within the tragic ruin of a sacred place, she stood and kept wondering about many more questions and events. Her head was bowed and her hands clenched shut tightly. The questions weren't so hard to answer, truly... not if one was honest to their heart. She couldn't leave because of her mother, the woman who took her after her birth mother took her in.

But she couldn't go home either, Shinra would go there to seek her out. She couldn't go to any of her friends' houses, those places were just as unsafe. Aerith longed to have Yuffie's presence at her side and found it disheartening that she would be facing this problem alone. The Planet couldn't help her as much as the Wutaian ninja in situation such as this; Yuffie was trained as a child in arts of a Shinobi and her skills would be a most welcoming help in what actions Aerith should take.

"Mother..." whispered Aerith softly, her eyes closed and her expression yearning. "It seems I'm going to bring you a lot more heart break. Forgive me, I didn't know my differences would become such a burden... You were right, fame will lead to much heartbreak."

She sat down upon a pew, which was only partially damaged but still functionally. She felt numb and confused. Was this how her mother felt as she was fleeing Shinra as well? Hugging herself, Aerith opened her eyes to see the first light of an artificially created down filter through stained glass windows. A various range of colors played across the dirt and broken boards that were once an alter and front aisle way.

Strangely comforted by dancing colors, Aerith fell into a deep sleep. Curling upon the pew's worn surface, head supported by her bare arms, the girl fell into a deep slumber. Her silky hair spilled around her face and down upon the ground. For the first time in years, Aerith did not have a nightmare.

The Planet wrapped Its child in a tight embrace of love and tenderness. The pain It felt was pushed aside, for now it was important the Child could have a fitful sleep if they were going to avoid the evils which would separate them. Protectively, the Planet sent small curls of the Its Life Blood to set a protective ward against those who would be danger.

Within the dusky twilight of the evening did Aerith awaken. Peach petal lips parting to take a deep intake of the on setting night's air, the singer swept her long hair over one of shoulders and leapt to her feet. Stretching, the girl looked around the church warily. There seemed to be no perverts or weirdos around, sighed the girl in relief as she took several steps towards where the alter was.

"Odd, I don't remember there being grass here earlier," mumbled Aerith, crouching as she ran her finger tips over a small patch of green. "Is this a gift, Planet?" Aerith's breathing hitched as a feeling of love and acceptance gave her the reply. Hugging herself again, the girl closed her eyes and hummed. It was a thoughtful gift- that precious gift of new life- but it didn't solve any of the issues at hand.

She only had over 20,000 gil on her person- she stopped at an ATM after talking with Reno- only to ditch her car in Sector 3 and walking through several sectors on foot. Well aware of the fact she was too famous to walk around in public, for sightings of her would get around and back to Shinra, Aerith was at a loss at what to do...

"Got up early, found something's missing," softly spoke Aerith with a melodious tone as she kept her eyes closed, "my only name... No one else sees but I got stuck, and soon forever came." Her eyes opened and she looked up to the roof, singing a bit more then speaking then, "Stopped pushing on for just a second, then nothing's changed. Who am I this time, where's my name? I guess it crept away."

Shaking her head and running a hand through her hair, she kept up in a soft tone, "No one's calling for me at the door. And unpredictable won't bother anymore." Rising up from her crouch, the diva brushed off her knees. "And silently gets harder to ignore. Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see. What's done is done, this life has got it's hold on me."

Raising a hand, she sang loudly, "Just let it go, what now can never be..." The delicate hand dropped from the invisible thought of safety and Aerith shook herself out of her reverie. Looking at her watch, the girl pressed her lips together in deep thought. If it was late enough, perhaps she could venture into sector 6 or Sector 7 for some food at a bar. From what she heard from rumors, people there after certain hours didn't ask too many questions... That's what she would do, wait until much later then go for food and, perhaps, supplies.

"SHUT UP, Tummy! I know I'm HUNGRY!" Wailed Aerith loudly as her stomach rumbled. It was going to be a long evening.


	8. Chapter 7: Something Wicked Comes

_**A Spectroscope-**_

**Chapter 7: Something Wicked Comes This Way**

* * *

His eyes were narrowed and his expression black as the platinum hair general bent forward as he held a simpering man by his neck. Inhaling the scent of fear, the SOLDIER General's pressed lips fell into a smile thrice more wickedly the Cheshire cat's with even more animosity and black thoughts behind it. The leather of his glove traced the man's brow as Sephiroth asked softly, "It seems Miss Aerith, a well known figure, was spotted 13.56 hours ago at your place of business. So what did she buy and did she say anything?"

The owner of the Sector 5 Weapon Shop gasped loudly as the haughty SOLDIER dropped him and took a graceful step back. "III don't know what you're talkin' about, my good, good, good sir! We've been havin quite a few late night ladies comin in to be buyin a bit of protection against the night streets!"

Masamune made no sound as Sephiroth pulled the blade deftly from its sheath. The silver blade, gleaming and shimmering, found itself pressed against the old man's neck. Greedily the blade bit easily into the offered flesh and Sephiroth scoffed, "Come now, don't think me a fool! I know very well she was here and purchased something from you. A few others were quite eager with this info, you see."

"All I know there was a simple flower of a girl in here who bought a staff, no words of what for or where she would be goin'. She looked to have been out all night, I figured somethin must have had happened to the poor thing!" Spewed the man as General gave a small slice upon the other side of his neck and brought forth his blade to trace along his collar bone in a saw-like manner.

"Thank you, your information will be a great help in the return of Shinra's property." Purred Sephiroth as he brought his blade to his lips and flickered his tongue to capture some of the man's blood. "Lt. Mikael, please interrogate him for further information. Sgt. Leo, let us make haste, we have several other destinations to investigate."

Producing a bit of silk, Sephiroth wiped his blade clean before skillfully returning the Wutaian style blade its sheath. Tossing his hair, he spun on his heel and exited out of the partially deteriorated building. His strides were purposefully and strong, but his black boots made no sound across often tattling wooden boards.

His subordinate look to him, a conflicted expression upon the younger SOLDIER's face as he asked, "Sir, do you think she's still in Midgar then, sir?"

"It's becoming more and more apparent she is." Sephiroth answered curtly as they approached to three Shinra issued motorcycles. "Apparently she has insider information if she knows we're after her and it taking quite a bit of care not go home or go to her friends' houses."

"General Sephiroth, sir!" A low ranking SOLDIER ran up to the tall man and saluted him. "Sir, we have recovered the subject's vehicle, sir!"

"Excellent," The cold, mint eyes glittered dangerously. "It is most impertinent that find Miss Aerith immediately. It's very dangerous to have such an exotic creature free to move about and be subjected to malicious acts of humans." Tucking the bloodied silk piece into his pocket, he smiled and said, "Do you still have the map of the charted locations of reports of her appearance, Leo?"

Fumbling for his breast pocket, the man withdrew a marked piece of paper and handed to the General. The Sergeant planted his feet firmly as he watched the muscles in Sephiroth's legs ripple in subtle power and then take the map from his hands; it was harder, yet, not to flinch as the General's leather gloves nearly touched his skin.

Sephiroth unfolded the map quickly and turned to the messenger, "Where was her car found?"

"Sector 3!"

Plotting a dot upon the map, the General of SOLDIER made a low sound before his lips curled into a delighted smile within several moments of studying what he saw. Tracing a black gloved finger upon paper through the Sectors, the General purred, "She's clever, but not clever enough..." Looking sharply over at the waiting messenger, the General ordered, "Tell Heideggar that the girl will be found in between the Sectors of 4 to 6... so, to expect me back tomorrow night... Dismissed!"

Sgt. Leo moved to Sephiroth's side before the General could speak and stood in attention to the taller man. Noting the feral look across his commander's face, the SOLDIER suddenly felt a small shiver of excitement run down his spine as their bodies became closer. His own mako eyes brightened and his breathing became slightly more shorter and ragged.

"We're going to tear apart these slums, Leo... Get on the radio and order in more support. I want every abandoned building- especially where Raves are known to be held!- and all households searched." Shoving the map at his subordinate roughly as exhilaration of hunt began to thunder through his veins. Mounting his motorcycle, the General added, "I will begin my search in Sector 6, Leo..."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Sergeant saluted Sephiroth as he started the vehicle and revved it. "Anything else, sir?"

"Tell them not to be rough with her, at all. If situations get out of hand, just use a sleep spell." Sweeping up the kick stand with a booted foot, the General gunned the motorcycle in a small arc which sent dirt and gravel flying, before he gave a small wave in dismissal towards the still saluting SOLDIER. Silver hair streaming behind him as his leather jacket gave a slap in the wind, Sephiroth tore off towards Sector 6.

-

Aerith tore at the beef jerky, shaking her head violently to do so. Chewing at the hard meat once she managed to break a piece free from the rest of the stick of meat, the Cetra swung her legs above broken boards of the Church. Her gaze was ever upon the small garden which bloomed within a day and half time.

'_Planet_,' inquired the girl curiously, her russet curls framing her delicate face as she tilted her head. '_How is it that life can bloom so fast? Not even my garden at home could do so at such rates..._'

A small vibration of air danced across her skin, the Planet was purring, as thoughts and music began to lull through her form. Aerith's emerald eyes fluttered shut as she hummed in synch and her body swayed. Before her unseen third eye, colors and emotions spoke in a louder, more peaceful, voice then she ever thought was possible. Typically the Planet was only that loud when It was in pain, not when it was trying to explain such a simple thing...

"I see, it's because our bond is growing..." Aerith nodded and shoved the entire jerky piece in her mouth, not wanting to fight to free a piece again. Chewing, the girl stood and began to roll up the sleeping bag she bought the night before. Tying the black rings around the roll to keep it from falling free, the girl then grabbed the backpack and strapped the sleeping bag to it.

"I wonder what I should do now... I bet Shinra is going to be tearing apart the slums looking for me, Planet." Sighing, the girl moved towards where her new staff laid against a pillar of wood. "All I have is a staff, a single materia which is of use, some supplies, and money. All of which are useless against all things Shinra..."

Reaching her into her pocket, the girl wrapped her fingers around a small orb and clenched it tightly. Not removing her hand from her pocket, Aerith took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling better as the uncannily warmth of object surged through her. She hummed in content, only freeze as something shook the very structure of the Church.

Frightened eyes looked to the ceiling as pieces of metal, glass, and wire were being rained down from above. Hand still clenching the orb, the girl raised her arms to protect herself as the wreckage tore through the ceiling of the building. Turbulent vortexes of wind reached the area where Aerith froze and small debris flickered roughly across her skin, which caused her to scream.

A white light engulfed her figure as Aerith's fear melted away into tranquility. Moving her arms as if to embrace the threatening objects, Aerith smiled brightly. Something ethereal shimmered behind her as a very large humanoid figure came into view as metal slammed into the ground all around her. As flowers and grass sprung to life within a large circle around her feet, Aerith felt herself reach up and, even beyond her own height, towards the descending figure.

Her coral lips parted to allow pure music, nothing remotely in tongue of men, to spill forth. It wrapped around the area as an ethereal like Aerith captured the male in her arms and held him against herself. Wind and power spilled around her and Aerith found herself suddenly upon the ground with the male's head cradled in her lap. Sapphire eyes met those of Emerald.

"Hey there..." Whispered Aerith weakly at the stranger as her body felt suddenly heavy. "You... okay?"

The man's eyes glowed softly as he opened his mouth, "who... what... are you?" His voice was soft, of that of a gentle spirit. "An... angel?... Cause no way could I survive such a fall other wise..."

That made Aerith smile and feel suddenly very self conscious of herself and what had occur. It too was eerily on how she met Zack. Shyly, she averted her eyes and chuckled, "I'm just a... flower girl. I'm Aerith... Are you... a SOLDIER?" There was a small note of fear in her voice.

Wincing, the blonde slowly sat up and muttered, "No... Just a mercenary..." He climbed to his feet and looked around warily.

"I see and the explosion must have been your work if you're not of Shinra," announced Aerith with a sigh of relief, missing the masked look sent her way. "You are part of the group known as... AVALANCHE?"

Ignoring Aerith's question, the blonde asked, "Where are we?"

"An abandoned church in the slums," replied the Diva with a hint of sarcasm in her tone as the strange terrorist continued to look around for an exit- most of the debris was making a trip to the front doors nearly impossible. Shaking her head, Aerith looked at the White Materia she clenched in her hand. A thin silver chain that was wrapped around her wrist was attached to network of spider web metal threads wrapped around the Materia, holding it secure.

The Emerald eyes fluttered and Aerith staggered then.

"Hey, are you okay?" The blonde was at her side, supporting her. There was genuine concern in his dark blue eyes. "Look... um..." He sighed. "I'm Cloud..."

"Hi Cloud..." Aerith steadied herself with his assistance and slipped on the chain for the first time in years. Wrapping her hand around the orb, the girl closed her eyes for a while. Normally she only carried this as a good luck charm. "It seems we have a common threat... Shinra."

Cloud's blonde eyebrows raised just as the front doors of the church slammed opened. The two figures whirled around, Aerith darting towards her discarded bag and grabbing it hastily. How was it when one spoke of the devil they suddenly appeared? Easily, it was apparent the party was subconsciously awaiting them to arrive.

Cursing softly, Cloud's eyes swept the area in search of his lost weapon as a booming face came from behind the broken roof beams and metal arches of chaos. He himself froze as he heard a booming voice shout, "Aerith! I know you are here!"

Frozen in place, Aerith's already heavy body seemed to gladly to fail her then. Features pallid in fear and shock, the petite girl's nostrils flared as Aerith uttered, "Sephiroth..." The Planet's scream in fear of her safety went unheard as the white noise flooded her senses.

"Aerith!" Came Sephiroth's voice again. "I know your secret..." His voice was low, beckoning and the girl could see with her mind's eye that he was prowling behind the barrier which separated them. She knew he was looking for a weak point so he could come for her and take her back to Shinra for Planet knew what type of treatment. Hojo sent the most excellent of hounds for her retrieval.

Grabbing the hilt of his massive blade, which rained down from the explosion as he did, Cloud darted forward and clasped Aerith's wrist. Remaining silent, he pulled her towards the back of the church. There had to be other ways out of the is place, the Mercenary figured. Passing to what was once a preparation camber for the religious, Cloud looked sharply to his left to see a fallen beam which was on a gentle enough angle to allow them access to the roof.

Shaking the girl out of her reverie, Cloud whispered, "Aerith, quickly to the roof... We'll escape the Wutain ninja way..."

Nodding slowly, Aerith forced her mind to reach forth and dive partially into the bond of the Planet for strength to make her move. Whatever happened earlier with this man was effecting her, making exhausted, and then having Sephiroth showing up was definitely not helping. "Across the roof tops, right?..."

"Yeah, but Sephiroth will be expecting that. We need to hurry." Cloud slowly trotted up the beam without looking back at Aerith. "We'll go to my... base. It's the least I can do." Mr. Blue eyes turned to look at the girl who gingerly moved up after him as sound of crashing and breaking wood echoed throughout the church. Sephiroth decided playing nice was no longer an option.

He grabbed Aerith's hand and hauled her onto the roof, "You saved my life... And there's just something..." Shaking his head, Cloud lead her quickly across the roof and leapt across. "Hurry, Aerith..." There was a particular nasty eruption of sound below and Sephiroth's voice calling the Cetra Girl's name.

Her backpack was more of burdened as she fled, but the girl knew she was better to deal with it then to discard it. Supplies, while on the run, would be hard to come by. '_Planet... I need your help. Lend me your strength... Allow to me to move with feathered wings upon my heels._' Begged Aerith as she made a wild leap to the other roof and stumbled into Cloud. Something gleamed in the depths of her eyes. "HASTE!"

There was a shimmer of white mist at her heels and Cloud's before the lightest feeling of weight over came Aerith. Catching herself on a faulty step, Aerith propelled herself onward with incredible agility and speed along side Cloud. Her messy braid fell completely apart, the ribbon flying off in a current of wind behind her as her strides lengthened as Aerith took another desperate jump. Away from Sephiroth, away from the danger, urged the Planet... and Aerith and Cloud were all the more happy to obey.

As for the pink ribbon... it danced with the air currents towards where the General stood upon the Church's roof top. Standing completely still, the General watched through narrowed eyes his prey escape. Raising a hand quickly, he snatched the ribbon from the air and brought it towards his nose. Inhaling her scent, the General uttered, "Keep running, little one... It'll make your capture all the more sweeter."


	9. Chapter 8: Am I To Blame?

_**A Spectroscope-**_

**Chapter 8: Am I To Blame?**

* * *

A long hallway had no lights, only the luminescence that was generated was from it being lined with dozens of various sized televisions. They formed the very floor to the ceiling, with thick glass upon them, the exposed faces either were images of an exotic girl singing within a desolated landscape or white noise. The smooth streamline eeriness eventually came to an end with a tall, narrow sterling colored door below a huge television.

Electric emerald eyes seemingly peered towards a most unusual visitor that evening that slowly entered the hallway. With a curve to her painted lips, the female's face came into wicked contrast as she seemed to murmur her song into the male's ears against the glass. "You say that I am the one you lust... The one you aim to please."

Within the darkness of her pupil was where the camera zoomed into, for within the dark pool dozens of men stood in surreal rows. Adoration upon their faces, the girl stood upon a pillar as a goddess they worshiped. The visitor paused as she went on alluring tone, "The one you'll take a beating for-"

The Diva turned, her long silky shirt and gauzy strips of material from her arms, scarves, and top swirling all around her in a powerful gush of air. With a mysterious look, she uttered, "Get down on your knees." Behind her back, seen through the transparent dark green and silver material, men did as their goddess commanded.

With a hypnotic gleam in his eyes, the tall man forced himself to walk deeper into the synthetic atmosphere to his goal. To his right, a the girl upon the screen flickered into white noise as it switched with another face that was above him to the left. The dull roar mingled with the slams of guitar and the man nearly stopped again as the girl breathed, "It's like you're cast under a spell I've placed upon you."

The black boots felt heavier as the girl's digital fingers traced patterns upon and finished the verse, "Unlike you've been before. Tell me... am I to blame?" Shaking his head and trying to focus upon the white noise, the slow gaits became quicker with desperation. The handle of the sterling door gleamed with a flicker of salvation's light.

Suddenly he was at the end of the hallway, the girl's fey eyes upon him as she stood in the middle of an ocean. Endless sea green whirling around her feet as she took several steps forward, she accused the man with song as she seemed to detect his flight from her, "And I crawl away as I fall for you."

The man's hand gripped the steel of the handle as he made a mad twist of it, his glowing eyes meeting the recorded image asked desperately as he nearly stumbled into the room, "Are you the one to blame for this?"

"Sephiroth," gasped a startled voice within the room, snapping the General completely into reality from the discord of his trip down the hallway.

"Reeve." Sephiroth gazed towards the manager of_Synthetic Surrealism_ and Head of Urban Development. His left hand slowly drifted towards the sheath of Masamune, tracing the black leather gently as he took a step towards the dark hair male. "I've come for further information upon the Cetra."

"Is this a bad time now, Reeve?" Piped up a blonde woman who lounged upon one of many leather chairs within the office. Clad in tight navy blue dress slacks, a white dress shirt, and a tight navy and black bodice, the girl seemed to more then just a mere company member. Her honey brown eyes, outlined in kohl, bravely met Sephiroth's glowing ones.

Reeve's eyes slide away from Sephiroth's direction to the waiting female as he gave a sheepish smile, "It seems like it is now, Elena. Why don't you stop by tomorrow and we'll discuss your idea over lunch?"

Gathering up her jacket and standing, Elena replied, "Of course, Reeve. I should be back in the office swing tomorrow, so just throw a rock at Rude and he'll make sure we get into contact if you need cancel tomorrow." She turned to Sephiroth, "Excuse me now, General."

Stepping to the side, Sephiroth watched in hidden awe as the female Turk exited and walked down the hallway with no trouble. His gloved hand shoved the door shut as he whirled back to Reeve, who paled. With a dark look, he darted forward and slammed his palms against the wood of the desk. "Tell me, Reeve, does Miss Aerith have any blonde friends who resemble my lieutenant?"

"Who resemble Zack Fair?" Clarified a bewildered Reeve as he sank back into his chair. Rubbing his red eyes, Reeve bowed his head and answered, "No. When Aerith was home from tours, most of the time she would work in her mother's Flower Shop or meet with the band to work on songs and do some appearances. Not once did I ever see a blonde with that type of a description hanging around her that could be considered a friend."

"Then no one comes to mind?" Sephiroth looked down at Reeve, his long hair feathering his face that brought out the dark look upon it.

"That's right." Reeve nodded rapidly as a bead of sweat slide down from his left temple. "Aerith, despite her being such a sweet girl, never had many friends. Partly because of her status and that she never believed she could connect with anyone, so why try?"

"Hn... Who would have thought a spineless man such as yourself could have the most prized jewel in this miserable world?" Sephiroth drew his sword, the blade making no noise as it came free, and it made a magnificent arc in a silver blur as it was pierced through the chair. "Once you got close to her, smell her scent, and touch her skin with just a hint she's more then human..."

Sephiroth pulled the blade free and gave a low laugh. "It's so easy to see she could never be human now..."

Fingers nails nearly broke at the grip and strain that Reeve had with hands upon his arm rests. White with fear with the blade coming a hair's breath away from his neck, the executive swallowed and whispered, "Yuffie said you drove her away because you thought she was... human. Now, now... now look at you!"

His tongue flickered across the top of his teeth and Sephiroth's bangs fell across one eye. His pupil seemed more of a slit then oval as his mighty sword swooped down into the desk, nearly cutting it into two pieces. Voice low and rough, Sephiroth replied, "That's because I have my reasons, Reeve. I don't need to explain myself."

With one hand upon the hilt of the blade, Sephiroth put more strength behind his grip and pushed as Reeve shrieked, shoving himself away from the desk as he saw what Sephiroth was doing. The former manager of Aerith's band fumbled to the floor against the wall behind his desk as the item split into two.

"I should kill you for even to thinking of hindering me from my prey, let alone denying me her..." Sephiroth threw his head back and gave a loud laugh. Twisting his wrist and catching one of the pieces of the desk through the center again, Sephiroth shot forward to grab Reeve by his neck. Finger nails sank deeply into the slender neck as Sephiroth breathed, "So what did you tell the Turk, Reeve? To alert Aerith of where to move to next?"

Wheezing for air, Reeve clawed and beat at Sephiroth's gloved wrist desperately. He was no match for the powerful SOLDIER and soon lights danced before his eyes. Never would have Reeve ever expect the stoic man of such a violent fit and it would seem he would die because of that. Resignedly, Reeve moved his lips in a mad hope that Sephiroth would read his plead for his life and would release him.

The silver blade smiled with its curve for Sephiroth as his reply.

-

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" shyly asked Aerith for the third time that evening to the group of people who lounged around a worn table. Her hair was freshly washed and free from her typical braid making the girl looked rather young in the oversized T-shirt and pants she borrowed. "I would hate to impose and have you caught in my trouble."

A buxom and narrowed waist woman smiled kindly at her and patted her shoulder as she rounded from behind Aerith to set a large bowl of stew before her. Tucking a dark lock of chocolate hair behind her ear, the woman replied, "Aerith, it's the least we can do. You saved our friend's life."

"'Sides!" interjected a large black male as he slammed his fist upon the table. "We ain't got no love for those Shinra Scum! Killin' the Planet like they wanna and take and harmin' innocent people like ya self!"

Picking up the spoon with pale fingers, Aerith gave a small smile to the other female and poked curiously at her food. Blushing faintly at the big male's words, the Cetra said, "Thank you, Miss Tifa and Mr. Barret, for everything. I never would have thought I could get into so much trouble and yet showed so much kindness.." She sighed, "My mother must be worried about me."

"Your mother?" inquired Tifa with a worried spark in her ruby eyes.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been home and then I upped and disappeared." Aerith looked down at the steaming food. "Shinra must've already came to the house looking for me, so now she'll be fretting for me. She knew Shinra was after me and warned me against my career choice."

Tifa grabbed a chair against a wall and pivoted on its right foreleg in an arc to bring it in front of her. Sitting down on it, the bartender rested her arms against the high back of it before her and gave Aerith a sympathetic smile. "Sometimes it's best we learn from our mistakes, particular those which are life altering."

Roughly patting Aerith on her shoulder as she spooned a greedy helping of beef to her mouth, Barret added, "Trust me, sometimes not listenin' to your mom and havin' everything going wrong doesn't mean if ya would have been a listenin' to her things would have gone right. Just means different consequences would have resulted."

"I never thought about it like that," Both Aerith and Tifa commented, a bit of awe of being enlightened into a view. The two girls shared a small look, before the singer went back to focusing on feeding her body and Tifa looked up to see one of her friends enter through the kitchen doors from bar.

"Hey, Tifa. The Turks are out front and poking their noses into places they don't need to be," Announced the woman with a red bandanna on. "You wanna come out here and make sure they don't get too nosey?"

Standing up and looking to Barret, Tifa said, "Barret, stay back here with Aerith and get her more stew if she wants more. There is a pot still warming on the stove." The Bartender walked towards Jessie and inquired, "Did you alerted Cloud to stay in the basement?"

"I did that when one of our loyal regulars warned us that they saw them entering in the Sector." Jessie snorted, pulled out a cigarette and put it between her lips. "Biggs and Wedge are out covering Cloud's and princess's tracks on their way here, just in case." She lit the white stick with a worn lighter and pushed Tifa out the door.

Aerith's cheeks redden as she mumbled softly, "I'm very sorry for the trouble."

Jessie took a long drag on her cigarette with a hard look at Aerith. Feeling Barret's steely gaze on her, the AVALANCHE rebel took several long strides to flick her ashes into a tray upon the table. "Look, doll face, we ain't doing this as favor to you, so don't be apologizing about some trouble that you didn't cause. It was our fault that Shinra was getting wised to us, then Cloud went and fell outta the Reactor, and you helped him out getting back here with those bastards out there looking for us. Life's a bitch, so eat your dinner."

Barret and Jessie began to converse with one another then, leaving Aerith to her meal. The Cetra listened to them curiously as she ate, pausing only to take sip of her water. Apparently Barret was the leader of AVALANCHE and had a daughter named Marlene, who was sleeping at home while being watched by another member of their organization. He was worried about her future, of the Planet's future. Then Jessie was a master computer hacker and was currently working on wiping out any visual files of them she could detect or suspected which held such content. Back and forth the two bantered on, even after Aerith had finished her meal and washed her dish in the kitchen's sink.

Aerith swayed as she reached for her chair, the world fading around her as she was consumed by white noise. Red bled across and through the black and white static which blurred her sight from the reality of the outside world. Pulsing hues of black and purple swelled and exploded along the edges of her sight as a throbbing, intense beat filled her ears. The Planet whirled through her form, bringing unwanted visions to her eyes.

Her head tilted to the side, eyes wide in horror as she peered more deeply into the vision. Long curls of her hair swayed as an undetectable breeze that danced around her slender form and Aerith raised her right arm upward. Taking several fumbling steps forward, Aerith's lips moved silently along with a conversation only she could hear.

Jessie and Barret halted their conversation as they noticed the singer acting bizarrely. Quickly they rose from their seats as Aerith lurched forward and nearly crashed into the stove. Reaching out to grab Aerith, Jessie grunted as the smaller girl collapsed to her knees and nearly caused her to trip over her. Barret came to girl's side and crouched down, worry in his eyes.

"What is wrong with her, Jess?" asked the black man as he tried to still the mumbling Aerith.

"I dunno, probably why Shinra want her." commented Jessie with a frown. Whatever this girl was and what she was wanted for, it was clearly something serious. Never had the hacker seen intense glowing eyes upon just a common civilian or such erratic behavior. Biting her lip, Jessie refrained from saying out loud what they both were thinking- what did they get themselves into now?

Zack threw another glass against the wall and watched the pieces embed themselves into it or showered to the ground. Who the hell was Sephiroth confining him to his quarters as the General went off on some super secret mission? Was he not Sephiroth's best friend and right hand man? Hell, they always went on missions together and now **this?**

"Are you that pissed that I took you out and introduced you to my girlfriend?" uttered the dark haired SOLDIER. "Are you jealous that I'm finally finding happiness and you're not?" Zack gave a grunt of frustration. "Sephiroth! Are you so angry that finally you're no longer going to be the star in my life?"

His room gave him no answer.

"Lieutenant Fair! It's an emergency! Please open up!" Someone was suddenly pounding upon his door.

Zack looked to the door. What now?


	10. Chapter 9: Fragments of Fear

_**A Spectroscope-**_

**Chapter 9: Fragments of Fear**

* * *

"Lieutenant Fair," addressed Heidegger with a curt nod as the First Class SOLDIER saluted him and relaxed into an attentive pose. "You were not informed of a mission that General Sephiroth was ordered to undertake several days ago during an emergency Executive Board meeting. Why you weren't informed was that it is Sephiroth's beliefs that you were too emotionally involved with the subject."

"Sir?" inquired Zack with a perplexed expression.

"Several days ago, Lieutenant, Aerith Gainsborough was kidnapped by the terror organization known as AVALANCHE." Heidegger stared into the dark eyes of the SOLDIER as he spoke, noting the spark of anger and worry in their depths. "Sephiroth has been out looking for her, but there has been no new leads." Firmly putting his hands on Zack's shoulders, the burly man added, "Now we're getting desperate, Zack. We need you to assist the Turks in finding Miss Aerith."

Swallowing, Zack clicked his heels together as he straightened himself stiffly and brought his right hand in a smooth salute to his superior. "I would be most honored to do so, Heidegger. I did not hear of Aerith's disappearance, but I am glad you chose to have me act upon your orders to help in her liberation from AVALANCHE. When shall I begin?"

Removing his hands from the eager SOLDIER's shoulders, Heidegger drifted over to his desk and pushed through a small stack of folders upon it. Running his thumb along the spine of the folder he sought, Heidegger used his other hand to sweep into his meaty right and offered it towards Zack. "Here are the charted locations that Aerith has been spotted through the Sector Slums that has been investigated and confirmed. The Turks, I believe, should have their own sections that you should look into as well."

"Will I be working with General Sephiroth at all?"

"No. Just focus your attention in what's in the folders, Lieutenant Fair." Tone dropping, Heidegger added urgently, "In fact, you will only be reporting to me about this mission and working with the Turks as their leader. This is a matter that should not be leaked or mentioned outside of anyone who is involved. Not until we have Miss Aerith back home safe from AVALANCHE."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Zack saluted him again, his sense tingling with exhilaration. Schooling his expression to keep a large smile from his face, the SOLDIER then inquired, "When shall this operation commence?"

Picking up a cigar from a small silver tray in the upper left of his desk, Heidegger fished around for a cigar end cutter and calmly replied, "Tonight, Fair. We can not afford to wait another moment." Picking up the small device and severing the end of the cigar, the General placed it in his mouth and set the blade to the side. "You will find the Turks in their office. Just hand them the order that I placed in your folder and you can begin immediately."

"Excellent, Sir! I shall not disappoint you, Sir!"

"Of course not! I expect mighty deeds from Sephiroth's personal Lieutenant."

-

"Why, hello there, stranger." purred Reno seductively as the taller, more muscular figure of Rude drifted by, fresh from the shower. Grinning madly at the strange look sent his way, the red headed Turk slunk behind the bald male who clung to the towel around his waist. Nearly wiggling in delight as his prey paused in front of his locker, Reno pounced forward to wrap his arms around Rude's waist with a loud 'yar'. As the other male flailed wildly in surprise, Reno's grip slipped and he slide downward with the towel. There was utter silence for a heart beat before there was a low whistle.

"An amazing view from down here." Reno gave his coworker an appraising smile. "Nice toe ring, matches mine, wanna fuck?"

"...Freak." Completely nude, Rude looked downward at Reno who served him with a cheeky smile. Sighing and folding his arms across his broad chest, the bald man muttered, "And you're not even the least bit shamed by this stunt. What if Tseng was in here?" Side stepping around Reno's naughty swipe at him, Rude opened his locker and added, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Spank me?" Sitting up, Reno winked at him. "Better yet, have me give you my lollipop apology special? After all, I'm already down here and you seem to be missing a towel."

Rolling his eyes, Rude reached into his locker and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Reno, we don't have time for this, so don't even start. We have to meet up with Tseng about a new mission in twenty minutes." Grabbing a squirming Reno, the bald man wrestled the slender male's arms behind him to handcuff him properly. "Hey now! Watch where you're trying to put that tongue." Grunting, Rude reached up to pull a clean pair of socks from his locker and shove them into Reno's restless mouth.

"DAMN IT! How many times do I have to tell you two not in the locker room?" Shrieked Tseng who covered his eyes at the display he walked into. Turning his back to them desperately then as he cleared his throat and composed himself, the leader of the Turks added sharply, "Lieutenant Fair is waiting for us, so please hurry up."

"I'll punish you later, Reno." Placing on his trademark black mirrored glasses, Rude proceeded to get dress hurriedly. Within moments, the tallest members of the Shinra's private mafia men was clad in a pressed navy suit and a black perfect tie. Adjusting his cuffs, Rude gave a measured look at Reno, who grinned around the sock, before his stoic face fell into a fond smile. "Keep grinning, I'll make sure you'll make an entrance for this meeting." He picked up Reno with ease and tossed him over his shoulder. "And away we go!"

After freeing Reno from his handcuffs and making a round of introductions, the Turks made themselves comfortable in chairs behind their black lacquered desks. In a semicircle around the spacious office, the three men and one lady had their hands folded neatly upon the surface as Zack stood before them. As the SOLDIER went into details of their mission, their expressions never changed from the schooled aloof look. It was almost unnerving for Zack to have them sigh at the same time and even look to one another in the same precise manner.

"We understand the gravity of this situation, Lieutenant." Stated Tseng as his black eyes seemed to gleam with more information then he was willing to share. Intertwining his fingers together and resting his chin upon the back of them, the senior Turk gave a sharp smile. "And, of course we will be more then willing to move out immediately for the retrieval of Aerith Gainsborough from the grasp of AVALANCHE."

"I'm glad you all understand," Began Zack excitedly. For the first time in his military career, Zack was the one calling the shots, since previously all he had been was a gofer for Sephiroth in relaying orders to troops and platoons on the mission lines. Clenching the mission folder tightly in his hands he turned to Reno, "I believe you guys also been able to locate her current location and identify who she is with so we are even able to do this."

Receiving a small nod from Tseng in clearance of sharing the information, Reno delayed starting off into a boring drone by fishing out a cigarette from his pocket and placing it between his thin lips. Nearly grinning at seeing the irritated look crossing Zack's face, the Turk decided to light the stick, take a long drag, and blow out thin streams of smoke from his nose. As the smoke curled around his thin face, Reno finally said, "It wasn't that hard to find out if you're the Turks. It was to be expected that someone like General Sephiroth would have trouble, since he's military and we all know military means you officially, and publicly, answer to someone, even it's Shinra. And thus the slummers think they can undermined an investigation such as this. It doesn't even have to be outright, just forgetting to mention details or what you saw."

Extending his pale hand to flick his ashes into a tray upon his desk, Reno's eyes became bright with a cunning look and ceased speaking. Elena and Rude shared a glance then while Zack looked rather crossed at the lazy man's actions. Only Tseng seemed indifferent to everything else going on around him as he busied himself with another folder upon his desk as Reno fell into a round of baited silence. Sorting through the papers within the vanilla colored file, Tseng paused only to utter, "You will continue, Reno."

"We Turks have the advantage of being the boogie men. People think we answer to no one, not even the very ones we work for, Shinra. So, all we had to do was to investigate through our contacts and resolve the half truths given to General Sephiroth." Pulling a folder from a black wire basket to his left, Reno opened it and flipped through it for a moment. The glowing end of his cigarette reflecting in the dark depth's of his eyes, Reno offered Zack two pieces of paper. "The blonde man, who is similar in appearance to you, is Cloud Strife, a former low rank SOLDIER and now a registered Mercenary. He's been spotted the last few months, mainly, in Sector 7 in the company of Barret Wallace. A 'tough guy' who has been arrested three times for Anti-Shinra rallies and rioting at Upper Plate Malls. We believe Mr. Wallace has hired him to work in the terrorist organization known as AVALANCHE. And Aerith was spotted with Cloud by Sephiroth himself, according from his report after the Reeve Incident."

"And their current location, Reno?" Demanded Zack as he stared at the profiles of the two men, his expression blank.

"The bar Seventh Heaven, ran by Tifa Lockheart." Reno tossed yet another profile at Zack's feet as he put out his cigarette. "Apparently she and Cloud are from the same hometown, so we presume she is another member of AVALANCHE. There are several others also linked to the organization." Standing, the Turk began to toss the other profiles of suspected AVALANCHE members upon the floor with a broody look. "It seems we are also to put an end to AVALANCHE in this mission."

"A shame that Miss Aerith was caught up in such a scandal," Purred Elena as she also rose from her desk, her fingernails sliding across the smooth wood surface. Iridescently her honey brown eyes glittered as the female fell into a mocking pose of being clueless. Tapping a painted fingernail to her chin, the blonde sang, "Oh dear, and to think that during our battle that Sector Seven will fall victim to the thoughtless actions of their beloved AVALANCHE." Her eyes swept towards Reno and gave a vivacious smile. "I will applaud your efforts at the pillar, though your attempt to save them will be in naught."

"Reno always gives it his all in a mission," Came Rude's voice as he also stood. Black glasses obscuring his eyes from view, Rude's attention was fixated upon Zack. "So we are merely to apprehend Miss Aerith and allow Reno the time he needs?"

"It seems like a simple enough mission," declared Tseng with an even look towards his subordinates as he was the last of the Turks to stand. "After all, under Mister Fair's experienced leadership we will be able to perform at our high standard of excellence." All four of the Turks had their piercing gazes upon the SOLDIER. "Shall we commence our mission, sir?"

"Of course!" Zack's brow was damp from perspiration as he shuffled the folders in his hand. "Let's get this mission underway. Everyone, let's move out!"

-

There was pure, blinding light bathing his nude figure on the disconnecting coldness of a hard floor. Bringing his hands closer towards his shoulders, Sephiroth lifted himself upwards with his aching muscles. Keeping his eyes in narrowed slits, the General peered around empty room through his silver hair as filter against the light. He noted there were no windows, chairs, tables, or bed. The only way in and out was through a door which had no handle on his side. Pushing himself over onto his back once he finished his observations of no escape routes, Sephiroth grunted in pain as his buttocks made contact with floor.

Looking downward at his form, he couldn't help but bare his teeth at the masses of bruises across his abdomen, knees, and upper arms. He could deduce there were probably more across his shoulders and downward across his lower back that he couldn't see. Finally just sprawling against floor, Sephiroth gave up on craning his neck to inspect himself and relaxed his throbbing limbs. It was better just to give into waves of pain that rolled throughout him then to battle them. His icy eyes fluttered shut then as his breathing slowed, the pain and drugs had lulled his exhausted body towards unconsciousness.

Warmth was at his side as Sephiroth's glowing eyes opened again as something told him something was definitely different in his location. Groggily looking in front of himself, he noticed he was out of the white room and tucked under worn, soft sheets upon a firm bed. The battered wall was several inches in front of his nose and he knew he was in a very foreign location. None of the Shinra buildings would have this kind of damage to them nor would lack in quality bedding. Rolling over onto his other side, he gasped loudly at what his eyes beheld and he pushed back violently against the wall.

There laid the objects of his new founded desire, Aerith. Laid along side him, her slender form was curled under the dark brown sheets and her arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow that half hid her face. With a childlike expression and her long hair loose from any bounding, Sephiroth noted she looked much younger, delicate, and ethereal then awake with her typical guarded expression. Breathing becoming ragged from controlling himself, he gingerly extended his hand to brush a curl that spilled across her pale cheek.

"So surreal," uttered Sephiroth reverently as his fingers traced the curve of her face next. This was the last other of his, their, kind. A single female, a single Eve, whose uniqueness shone so brightly to him once he was cured of his disgusting ignorance. He could partially understand Hojo's desire to take her from the foul slums, away from humans who would never understand her and would only lead to her downfall. Once she was safe within the Shinra Building, Sephiroth could then use his position to take her away from Hojo's abuse. His thumb brushed under her lower lip before he tilted her face towards him. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her firmly. She was his, for he was Adam while she was Eve. It was almost worth forgiving her for…

Aerith awoke within the kiss and her small hands pressed against his chest her eyes widen in fright. Shoving at him, Aerith only managed to free herself when Sephiroth had what he sought in the kiss. Nearly toppling off of the bed, the Cetra girl gave a loud yelp and glared pointedly at the invader. Gathering the sheets around her, Aerith muttered fearlessly, "How the hell did you get in here?" Slapping one her hands against the bed, she growled, "Planet! What in Hades do you think you're plotting?"

Seeing the slightly confused expression upon Sephiroth's face, she pointed at him and muttered, "And as for you, mister, get out of my dreams! This is no evil zone!" Aerith paused as she noticed something, as she was selfishly hoarding all the sheets. "And you're naked! BY THE PLANET!" Thrusting a single sheet at him and covering her head with the comforter, Aerith added, "Well, make yourself descent, Sephiroth. We don't have all night."

Falling into a daze, Sephiroth did as she bided by wrapping a tan sheet around his waist. "What do you mean by getting out of your dreams?" inquired Sephiroth softly once he was remotely proper. Genuinely curious in his inquiry, he kept a comfortable distance between their figures in order not to further agitate the female. Especially since she was the one who knew what was occurring, it would be in his best interest to behave.

"Don't play innocent with me, Sephiroth." growled Aerith within her haven of downy material. "You're exactly the type who would abuse such abilities to do something like this." Resting near the edge of the bed, she added, "I don't understand why you're suddenly after me, either. Unless you really are the crazy, psychopath killer stalker type. Ugh, I never knew Shinra's dogs to be so... fixated about chasing down their wanted criminals."

"You're pretty mouthy."

Aerith sighed, "This is my dream, buddy. You're the invader of my mindscape, so I can be mouthy if I want to be." Shaking her head, her expression and tone soften as she spoke again, "You really don't have any clue on what's happening do you?"

"No, I don't. But, I gather, this is your dream and I'm in it?" Sephiroth's tone was reserved as some of the fire died out of his eyes. Settling against the wall, he chuckled bitterly, "That must mean I'm still passed out in damnable room with Hojo doing Planet knows what to me." He slammed his fist against the wall.

Aerith moved towards him slowly, placing one her hands upon his clenched one. "I'm sorry, it must be a truly disturbing experience for your body if your mind sought out mine for total dream integration." Her hood of sheets fell down around her shoulders as she asked hesitantly, "Did Hojo victimize you as well?"

"'Did'? He still does." Sephiroth gave a low reply, casting Aerith an angry look. "Be thankful your mother and yourself escape, it gave him the chance to focus completely onto me then. The only Cetra left in his grasp, and I assure you he spared me or himself no expense in his experiments. Especially when Ifalna was killed."

Flinching at Sephiroth's words, Aerith gave him an empathic look and her heart went out to him as she saw the pain and scars upon his soul. He was victim like her birth mother, like the father she never knew, and even like herself. Lowering her guarded look and senses, the Planet's melody surrounded her and completed her thoughts and heart. In her state of being, it was visible to Sephiroth's eyes as electric blue, green, and white danced from her back in translucent wings of music and light.

"You mentioned my mother." Calmly spoke Aerith, curiosity in her tone and bright in her dream-self eyes.

Confusion flickered across Sephiroth's face and he looked up for a moment. Lips pressed into a thin line as he seemed to struggle with thoughts and trying to remember something. As he reflected, finally gave a slow nod and he looked at her. There was a bit of uncertainty in his tone as he began his answer, "I did know her, she was… important to me. She taught me what it is like to be Cetra. Even one who was raised to be an experiment, she gave me a heritage. But then your father took her, abandoning me, even as she cried."

His anger, his sudden rage, fled him as Aerith wrapped her arms around him. Feathers and flower petals hindered his vision as Sephiroth felt himself move by the strength and will of the possessed girl. Love and warmth radiated into his figure as the proud general found himself cradled in her lap. Her eyes were endless green, with no pupils, as she smiled down at him. She has her mother's eyes, whispered the part of him which had remembered while the conscious-him forgot. "Lennavanmo Lennavanmo, who is it swinging you to and fro? With a long low swing and a sweet low croon, loving words of a mother's rune."

Aerith sang to him, with a tune of a sweetest lullaby that Ifalna use to whisper into his ears when Hojo was rough on him when he did poorly on his tests. "I am thinking it is an Angel fair. The Angel that looks on the gulf from the lowest stair. And swings the green world upward by its leagues of sunshine hair." Her hand caressed his face and Sephiroth felt that rare peace from his childhood. Memories he thought forgotten, surfaced more then the brief talk and short video that Hojo showed him. The video him cradled in the arms of Aerith's mother.

"It is he whose faintest thought is a world afar. It is He whose wish is a seven-mooned leaping star. It is He- Lennavanmo to whom you and I and all things flow." With her touch and her words, she offered him a vision. "But as This wee blossom has roots in the depths of the sky, so you are one with the Lord of Eternity. Bonny wee lad that you are, my morning star, Elidh mo chree, Lennavanmo Lennavanmo."

Fighting to keep his eyes wide, Sephiroth asked desperately, "How is it you know that song?"

Pausing in her tune, Aerith responded softly with, "A song? No, it's not a song that I sung, but a prayer woven with a message that children can remember history and purpose with." Her coral lips were so peaceful in their sensual curved smile. "My mother song it to me as well. I can still feel her presence, especially in times like these."

"For whom do you pray? Our Ancestors? Us?" He was drifting away, floating in her warmth and the love the Planet resonated in her being. Briefly, he recalled this was the connection that Ifalna spoke of that Cetra were to have between themselves. It existed in life and after death, all those of future being able to recall the love of their ancestors. Was this truly it?

"I pray for anyone and everyone, for a darkness approaches." Replied Aerith, who seemed so distance from Sephiroth despite the firmness of her body against him. Pressing her face closer, she uttered urgently, "You must remember there is a great line between dreams and reality, Sephiroth. Situations, alliances, and even appearances can differ within this realm. Such as ours will still be that of enemies, prey and hunter, when we awake." Terror that was not Aerith's shone in her eyes as countless voices told him, "Fear the other who will walk the Dreamscape and in the shadows of thoughts."

His body rapidly became so heavy and Sephiroth could not even raise a hand to touch Aerith. Eyes closing of their own accord, he couldn't fight off the beckoning darkness as she gave a loud scream and power she was bathing him in suddenly dispersed. Barely he could hear her the echoes of her screech about Zach and a place call Promise Land. All that he knew that darkness seemed so familiar and he wanted to go there to hide. Sephiroth felt the urge just to forget it all, and that's what he did, even as Aerith's distant sobbing touched a certain part of his being.

"Sephiroth!" A sharp jab made his gut burn and Hojo's face came into focus. The freak of a scientist looked so angry, giddily thought the SOLDIER, as he peered at him. "Sephiroth, damn you, get your ass up! Heidegger went behind our backs! Do you hear me? GET UP! That bastard wants to steal what is mine!" His armor and clean clothing was dumped upon his battered form, nearly knocking the wind from him. "Get over to Sector Seven! IMMEDIATELY!"

"What?" Groaned Sephiroth.

"You heard me! Get over to Sector Seven and prevent your fool of a Lieutenant from taking the Cetra for that fat bastard, Heidegger!" Hojo nearly kicked Sephiroth, but instead settled for one of his assistants. "It appears Scarlet is using him for her own ends with that fool Heidegger. I have your motorcycle awaiting you, so get dressed and get going!"

Sephiroth leapt his feet, brushing aside the pain. Pulling his clothing on quickly a he could, he could hear Professor Hojo snap out more orders. "Bring up Project G. I want tests done on Subject G as well as Test Subject 1-S, then upon the Cetra female once she is retrieved…"


	11. Chapter 10: Er Mwyn Y Plant

_**A Spectroscope-**_

**Chapter 10: Er Mwyn Y Plant (For the Children)**

* * *

"Cloud and Tiff won't be back until later, chick, so you're stuck with me. But fear not, for I come bearing something of use to you." Announced Jessie as she sat a small bundle of clothes upon the neatly made-up bed. "And here we go. Tiff and I picked them up before she left since we weren't sure what was in your backpack and Planet knows you'll want to change into something fresh." Scratching at her head, Jessie added thoughtfully, "We weren't sure on your sizes, so we guessed at them. Um, if they're too small, we can upgrade, if their too big... you'll just have to make due."

Curiously Aerith held up a black bra of a mesh material towards the light in the room. With a redden face she said, "This seems, um, very thin and, um, well... Kind of like the underwear you wear when you want to... err... dress up, then-"

"Fuck?"

"Yeah...?" replied Aerith as she thought silently to herself. '_Cellophane would hide more then this!_'

"Don't worry, I even got matching panties!" Jessie clasped her hands together with an outrageous smile before fishing out the lacy panties from the bundle of clothing. Waving them a bit at the shying Aerith, she added, "I think you'll look great in them. Tiff doubts my taste in undergarments, but I hold strong that every woman wants to feel sexy. Why dress like a skank while you can just wear sexy stuff like this and LOOK proper?"

"You must be bored. A lot." Commented Aerith bewilderedly. Just the other evening, Jessie was treating her like she was deadly disease, now she was shopping for her underwear? "Do you always do this to every strange girl your friends bring home?"

Jessie inquired, "'This' being shopping for sexy underwear for them?"

Aerith nodded.

"Only the cute ones." She cracked with a laugh as Aerith looked even more disturbed. "Come on, Aerith, I'm just messing with you. We actually got these for free when Cloud was preparing for his next... assignment. Just try them on and we'll see if they'll work." Jessie had closed the door and turned her back to the other woman.

"You get free underwear in preparation of an act of terrorism? Is this something you use to recruit people or just to mess with their heads?" Sarcastically asked Aerith as she pulled off the shirt she was lent and had slept in. Folding it neatly and setting it to the side, she proceeded to clasp the new bra around her upper ribcage and pull the silky material over her breasts. Her milky arms slipped through the appropriate places and she brought the straps to rest upon her thin shoulders. "Well, it's doesn't fit too badly and leaves me enough room that I could go a half cup bigger with some tissue..."

"And the other garment?"

"Give me a moment, I don't dress that fast." Quickly she proceeded to tug off her old underwear and pull on the new ones. They fit rather well, though they rode a little lower upon her hips then she preferred and a bit too suggestive in their design. "Yeah, they'll work. Where did you get these? Really now!"

Jessie snickered, "Cloud got them from the Honey Bee Inn... We were over in that area earlier this morning getting several dresses for the mission for this evening. Apparently Cloud made some new friends and you got to score some new underwear from his adventure." Clearing her throat loudly, she add, "And hurry up now, it's nearly lunchtime and I'm going to need your help with the bar since Tiff is away."

Picking up the mass of pink cotton clothing, Aerith smiled faintly at just the idea of wearing a sun dress again. Deciding against fighting against all the buttons, she slipped it on over her head and tugged it down her figure since it was a bit too big for her as well. Standing there dressed in such semi ill-fitting clothing, she couldn't help but brought back to her childhood momentarily. It was a time full of homespun clothing, hand-me downs from neighbors, and shopping at thrift stores. It wasn't a time full of sorrow and hardship, but rather that of simple joy. She swallowed and picked up a small red denim jacket. Just how much did Aerith sacrifice in order to chase her dream of being a songstress?

"I'm dressed, Jessie." announced Aerith as she pulled on her jacket. "Could you help me with my hair? It's a bit of a pain to braid it by myself."

"Um, yeah." She moved behind Aerith as the girl gathered her hair in high ponytail with a pink hair tie. Taking the brush that was offered her, Jessie parted the silken mass and slowly began to weave the three parts together tightly. Biting her lip, she blurted out, "Um, so... you're an Ancient? So, that means you're not human and that's why Shinra is after you?"

Aerith froze in place and whispered, "How did you find this out?"

"It took several hours of hacking into Shinra's mainframe, but we were curious about why they were after you... and then there was last evening's episode in the kitchen where you went into some freaky catatonic state. Oh, and then late last night, which is technically earlier this morning, you were talking to yourself and occasionally glowing in the dark," Perkily replied Jessie as she finished the braid and tied it off with one of Marlene's pink ribbon that was upon the nightstand. "Kind of more then freaked us a bit, so I looked into it."

"I... see." Aerith gave a nervous laugh as she covered her face with her hands and bowed her head. "So now you know I'm not human, but some freak Shinra wants to experiment upon. What will you do with me now, AVALANCHE?"

Frowning at the panic in Aerith's tone, Jessie snapped, "Easy there, girlfriend. We're not your enemies, far from it. I've been doing some research on what exactly you are and from what I'm gathering, it's pretty awesome that you're an Ancient and that we found you! You're all, like, one with the Planet and we're trying to save it. With you in out of Shinra's hands and on our side, I think our goal can be realized."

She sighed and felt very tired as she lowered her hands from her face. Masking the coldness of her eyes with a shy smile, Aerith took several steps towards her discarded clothing. "Just allow me to gather my stuff together, Jessie, and I'll be down in a moment." Picking up the backpack that laid against the leg of the bed, Aerith brought out her mother's necklace and clasped it around her neck. It would have been easier to buy a hair tie with a materia slot, but the Cetra enjoyed the feeling of the worn metal against her skin. The touch was a reminder she was still a live and could still feel. That she wasn't some puppet for people to play with.

Jessie wisely left the room silently and Aerith sat upon the bed, pulling on a pair of crew socks that was left for her. Her thoughts drifted to what Jessie had said and why Shinra wanted her. It was because she wasn't human that made her worth their time. They just wanted her difference, her power, for their own purpose- whether it was for good or evil. To them, it seemed, Aerith was just a spark to gain the hearth. Frowning, her thoughts turned to the man who invaded her dreams. He, too, was guilty for wanting her because of her heritage. She uttered, "But don't people want him for the same thing as well- for not being human?"

Gathering up her belongings and closing her backpack, she decided she had to get out there, and Midgar, that night. Once she was out of the city she could attempt to make arrangements to migrate to Wutai, she could live in some semblance of peace. She'd be forced to join one of the cloistered Temples to avoid being seen by tourists or Shina military, but she knew she had the connections which would get her through the doors. The life as a Temple Maiden didn't seem as bad as life as pawn to two feuding groups, which was bound to get out of hand soon.

"Hello, Miss Aerith," shyly spoke a child who watched her curiously from the other side of the bed.

"Hello Marlene," greeted back Aerith kindly, pausing in her hurry. The child was Barret's foster daughter, from what she gathered, and was very reserved. The previous night they had met, the girl had hid behind her father but offered her a small wave. With nearly a guilty smile at the child's bright one, she inquired, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Jessie and your father with the bar?"

"Um, Jessie sent me up here to make sure you hurried up, 'cause there is a lot people down stairs and they're hungry." Crawling across the bed and peering at her, the girl asked, "Are you okay, Miss Aerith? You seem upset."

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Blinking a moment at Marlene as the girl brought herself nose to nose with Aerith, the older girl patted the other upon her head affectionately and drifted back into inspecting the room for an exit. Feeling the girl's eyes upon her as she finished pretending to be tiding up the room with the sole purpose to take her time before going down stairs, Aerith sat down upon the bed next to the girl. Well aware now of the fact she was probably getting on Jessie's nerves for taking so long and piping Marlene's curiosity for her procrastinating, she inquired, "You okay, kiddo? Seems like you have something on your mind."

The child nodded brightly as she tied a long piece of ribbon around Aerith's wrist and tied it around her own. Grinning brightly up into Aerith's face, she announced, "Daddy told me that mommy use to say if we were to find a faerie, we're a suppose to hold tight to them because they can grant a wish!"

Looking confused as she tugged on the string, Aerith replied with a nervous laugh, "Really?"

"I never met a faerie before until now!" excitedly gushed the girl as she threw her arms around Aerith's slender waist. "And I caught you, too! Now you're gonna have to grant me a wish!"

"Huh? What? I'm a faerie?" Giving the younger female a jittery smile, she wondered how much longer it would be until Barret or Jessie would be coming up the stairs to see what was taking her so long. She would loose her chance to escape. Grasping blindly at way to be free of the girl without her hurting her feelings, Aerith laughed louder and announced superficially amazed, "How did you guess what I was?" Tugging at the string and trying to pull free from the girl, she added hurriedly, "A faerie is not made to be captured!" There was a small sound of silvery bells at the corner of her mind as Marlene giggled and held tight. Apparently the Planet was amused by her situation. "But alas, I am!"

"I'm not letting you go until you grant my wish!" brightly stated the girl with a grin.

"FOR SHAME! The other faeries shall surely laugh at me if they discover if I've been captured!" Aerith tossed herself back upon the bed, bringing Marlene with her. With a sharp smile and panic at the time being wasted fringing her mind, she cried out, "Now what is thy wish, little girl, so I may buy my freedom and..." swirling colors consumed her. "Make your dream come true, so the aching in your heart will be at peace, my little one."

"Faerie glow..." whispered the girl in awe, though Aerith could not see or hear her clearly. The Planet was holding her tightly- yet why didn't it feel like her skin upon the material which supported her?- random images flickering across her mind's eye and a low hum ringing throughout her skull. "What I want, Miss Faerie, is to have a mommy again."

Aerith felt her lips move and vibrations of speech across her lips, but yet she could not hear her own voice now. All she was colors, beautiful colors as a young woman and man cuddled their first, and only, child within a small town in the desert. As she felt the hot breeze tickle her nose with sand, something silver flickered in the corner of her vision. Something silver... and black. Managing to turn her head, Aerith's eyes widen as she saw a figure to her left that flashed serrated teeth. Gasping for breath, Aerith sat up swiftly to see a startled Marlene to her left, holding the string gingerly. '_That was not my vision.'_

"We must go now. Get some shoes on, Marlene."

The girl did not question her, instead peering at her with naive honey brown eyes. Sliding off the bed and hustling over to her closet, she opened it up and climbed inside to grab her backpack and dragged out a pair of small boots. Sitting on the floor, she began to tie them up with amazing dexterity for her age. She didn't even make a sound or startled movement as the bedroom door flew open and Jessie stumbled in.

"Shinra is here, Aerith!" panted Jessie wildly as she reloaded her six-shot pistol, the empty shell casings spinning across the floor. "Take Marlene and escape down the fire exit."

Tugging on Aerith's hand, Marlene said, "I have the window open and have the backpack daddy packed for me for e-mer-gen-cies." she said the last word slowly, making sure she pronounced it correctly. "Daddy said when Jessie says we need to go cause of Shinra, we go."

"Don't worry about them being hot on your heels, either." Jessie cocked the hammer back with a wary tight smile. "We got you two covered. Just get the hell out of here." As she ducked out the room, Aerith could hear the brave female say softly, "They can't get their claws into you, Aerith, and Marlene needs to be protected."

"I'll take her to my mother's then, in outskirts of Sector 5, Jessie." Declared Aerith loudly as she secured her backpack upon her shoulders and squeezed through the open window on to a small ledge that once belonged to a fire escape. Marlene followed behind her as Aerith scooted long the roof's edge towards a lower roof. Without a second glance back, she murmured "Er Mwyn Y Plan." and reached to take Marlene's hand. For the Children of a lost revolution..

-

"Don't worry, Rude, it'll be okay," said Reno, as he stuck his hand down Rude's pants in a suspiciously happy manner. "Wouldn't want that stray grenade to blow something very important off now."

"You mean you just want another excuse to get into my pants." Loudly sighed Rude as he stand impassively within the helicopter. "Just keep your mind from the gutter long enough to fulfill your mission. I won't be here to watch your back, Tseng needs me for enforcement at Seventh Heaven. He suspects that our temporary leader is going to be blundering very badly with his side of the mission."

"You mean Sephiroth has already caught wind of it?" Reno pulled out the grenade and placed the explosive in Rude's jacket pocket. "Amazing how fast his network of intelligence works."

"Not really, I just slipped it to Hojo that Scarlet and Heidegger seemed very adamant in assigning us under a ranking SOLDIER member in the Ancient's capture." Rude tightened his belt and gave Reno a measured look to make the younger male behave himself then. "That we were to escort her first to them before taking her to the labs for testing- if they found it necessary."

"Fuck man, Hojo must have fuckin lipped out on hearin' that shit." Reno was pleased to hear that things were going to according to plan. He wasn't an honorable bastard, but he hated having conflicting loyalties to the two things that mattered most to him; his job and his close friendship with Aerith. "Whose the set of freaks the king quack is sendin? A platoon of SOLDIERs?"

Rude looked very grave as he shook his head and slipped on his black sunglasses. "Heh, we wish. He's already sent out Sephiroth to counter us."

"You got to be shitting me!" exploded Reno. "This wasn't the fucking way it was suppose to go! How the fucking hell is Rith suppose to get her ass away now?"

"She won't." Rude patted Reno's quivering hands. "I'm sorry. Tseng took it even harder."

The metal pillar came into view to the right side of the helicopter before Reno could let loose another slew of curses. One of the two pilots turned around to give them the thumbs up signal as they aligned the helicopter to a small boarding platform. Hovering perfectly along the side and giving one last look upon their position, the pilot upon the right waved his hand then. It was the go signal.

"Fuck man... Rude, stay alive. I'll see you later when I sent these fucking saps to kingdom come."

"You too." replied Rude as his lover slid the door open, the wind making a bigger mess of his wild vivid colored hair. With one last wink sent Rude's way, Reno leapt from the helicopter with his nightstick in hand. It was Turk time.

-

Sephiroth blazed along the streets upon his motorbike at a rapid speed, out of old habit as well as the desperation nipping at his heels. His face was a mask of pure fury as the desperation was only a thin layer over his anger. How dare that little up-start of a so-called friend attempt to take what was his? Did that fragile human even begin to comprehend what he attempted to bring himself between?

Taking a sharp turn towards the outskirts of Sector 5, his Masamune nearly hand its sheath kiss the ground if were not for his booted foot to catch them from the sharp angle. His hair and jacket gave a violent snap from the abrupt movement that seemed to be a subliminal whip to drive him on from his invisible demons that lurked below the surface of his mind.

'_If he has her, I'll kill him. He went against MY orders to obey that tartly little slut and the fat bastard. I should kill them as well to even think of such insolent actions towards me. I am their..._' Baring his teeth at his thoughts and shaking his head, a lower voice whispered to him, '_He should die away, with them as well. Arrogant humans. They should all die._'

Disconnecting as the second thought could have been, Sephiroth couldn't help but agree to it's projected feelings and reasoned. All of mankind was going downhill, living like vermin. Spawning and consuming everything. They even were responsible for near-extinction of his- and her- kind.

The General shook his head to clear his thoughts. Since his encounter with Aerith and departure from the lab, there was a ever growing clamour within his head.

The iridescent mint eyes caught sight of a woman and child hurrying across the road ahead. A young woman and non-descriptive child, as his attention was focused. A young woman whose golden brown hair plaited neatly and wore a pink dress one size too big. The child did not matter now. The young woman who hurried along, exposing milk white legs with the grace of a doe, was Aerith. His entire being became fixated upon her as she glanced the other way and he was upon them before they could glance his way and recognize who he was or what logo was imprinted upon his bike's gasoline tank. Swinging his bike to stop them from going any further, Sephiroth had a vivacious smile upon his face.

"Sephiroth," gasped his intended as she nimbly place herself between him and the useless, annoying child. His hand ached to strike the girl child down as he saw the miserable thing cling to the back of her dress.

"Aerith Gainsborough, you are under Shinra Custody hence forth. You are to immediately come with me to your," Sephiroth hated saying the next words, a sediment which bled into his eyes, "owners' premises."

"Owners?" uttered the Cetra female darkly before bristling. "Owners, you said? The only thing Shinra may have claim to is a recording contract, nothing more. So take your Shinra custody and go bugger off!"

Sephiroth was torn between admiration for her fine spirit and annoyance at now doing battle to take her with him. Tossing his head and pulling himself straighter, he replied, "You act if you were human, Aerith, with such a reply. Must be a fan of John Locke's writings, as well."

"What do you mean by that?" Aerith didn't look at him, but rather towards the girl who she hid behind her. The child remained silent, but openly glared at Sephiroth with her still innocent eyes. "No man can be a slave, even Shinra is unwisely to still hold that belief."

"Not human, Aerith. We Cetra can not account for such laws to protect us. We are not humans, nor should we strive to be like such filth," coldly replied Sephiroth as he reached out and grasped her left arm and pulled her forward. The young girl lost her grip from the force, tripping Aerith, and she fell forward from the yank. Spinning Aerith around, the small woman back was pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly. "So in Shinra's eyes- they are allowed to brand you as a pet and make you as their own."

"Do they own you, too?" she asked.

Ignoring her question, he whispered softly, "If you don't come with me peacefully, I'll kill the child and take you by force. You have no idea how much they- and I- want you, Aerith." His teeth sank into the soft skin of her ear lobe and gave a rough tug. "I wonder if the kid's blood will bleed black from being a terrorist in the making or the red of an innocent?"

Squirming against Sephiroth's muscular chest with a small flush creeping across her face, Aerith muttered, "Only if you promise to let me take her safely to my mother's house and say goodbye to my mother. Then I'll come with you."

"Peacefully?" one of the hands were boldly roaming upon her body. He was checking for weapons

"YES! Now let me go, you pervert!" Aerith was released and she leapt away from him. Taking the girl in her arms, she glared darkly at him. "You have no manners, you brute! How can you act that way in front of a child?" Looking down at the girl, she asked kindly, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, Miss Aerith," whimpered the girl with another defiant look towards him with tears in her eyes. "But Jessie said-"

"Jessie isn't here right now, Marlene. Besides, I'll be on my way to fulfilling your wish... Don't you remember wishing for a mother?" Looking gentle, the maiden touched the girl lightly upon her cheek. A gesture that Sephiroth burned for and would burn people for. "You need to be strong and tell your father what happened when you see him again, okay?"

"If she'll see him again," murmured Sephiroth as he moved his bike to allow access to alleyway that she was heading for.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aerith frowned before grumbling as she walked onward, "That is the way to go to my house, a place I need to visit before you sentence me to hell. At least I can say good bye to my mother before becoming some lab experiment."

Eyes glittering at her words and watching her closely, Sephiroth felt a small emotion called empathy. It was a useless emotion to feel, for his desire and obsession had consumed the General to give him immunity from foolish actions which could be spawned from such things as empathy. The only thing that mattered now that Aerith was now within his grasps, now he only had to take her from Hojo.


	12. Chapter 11: The Downward Spiral

_**A Spectroscope**_

**Chapter 11: The Downward Spiral**

* * *

Her arm throbbed where they stabbed her brutally with the syringe and with every throb of pain that she felt, it seemed it was letting something uncoil itself throughout her body. Desperately she tried to raise her arm to inspect the damage, but she couldn't. It remained hanging useless at her side. She had to force herself to look down at her arm and she wanted to scream at what she saw, claw it off, hack of it off. GET IT OFF OF HER. There was a bleeding mass of gore upon her arm where the needle had penetrated her, throbbing and leaking fluids. As the blood ran down her arm in snakes of patterns of dead languages, her eyes horrifying followed them and she screamed at what she saw behind herself. It was bleeding everywhere.

The walls, the floor, the couch, the bed...

_Oh god..._

All of it.

Saturated in _crimson_.

The slender figure tilted her head and let her feverish eyes shift along the movement that wavered in the pool of blood. The rippling circles that radiated from the main source of the darkness within the depths as an echo of a heartbeat filled the flooded room, nipping across the fragile skin of the female as she watched. Pulling and pushing upwards into the air, the blood poured itself into a shape, the 'crack' of coppery tang of piercing her senses.

Quivering and forming, the fluid began to solidify into the shape of a human. Exquisite details seeping in and out of the form, even forming into the smallest and delicate of hairs. A striking face, a physical fit body, golden brown hair, the play of scars miring the skin of the inner wrist, and a strange tattoo that reflected freakishly of the one who watched it birthed-'00'.

Aerith's eyes widen as her blood forged twin's coloring finished matching her own, except for the eyes. Instead of eyes of emerald, the twin had eyes of violet that were brighten by the gleam of insanity within them. Trapped within the horror within the darkness of her own mind she could only stare as the twin's lips curled into a twisted smile as its arms extended towards her.

No screams would fall from her lips as the twin pressed itself against her, its fingers seeking as it rang along the contours of her body. The flesh of the finger tips felt wrong dancing over her breast towards her heart, but no matter how much she struggled she could not get herself free. Darkness of the twin's shadow was devouring her legs and Aerith felt it cup its hand upon her heart, the violet eyes seeking her own.

/**YOU WILL BE FORSAKEN. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE FORSAKEN.**/

There was so much death and hate in those eyes, knocking a small measure of breath from her lungs that still remained as she realized as she could fathom and even understand the measures of it. Ice coursed itself through her veins as the nails sliced her flesh apart, dipping into her body for her heart. Body rigid against the grasp of the monestrous reflection of herself, Aerith sought the connection to the Planet for strength to only find nothing but oblivion. Tears welled in her eyes as its mouth parted into a vicious smile as it breathed against her lips, /**YOU ARE BUT A SACRIFICE.**/

The fingers caressed her heart, squeezing the pain and horror of the situation from her being. Her mind was slowly clearing as the other's mouth pressed firmly against her own, the darkness of self seeping into her skin. Giddiness began to fringe her mind as she realized, partially, that this was very wrong. Yet there was a nostalgic feeling of remembrance that resounded through her mind and around her like dozens of chiming bells. It was bittersweet, trying to remember while becoming so wonderfully numb. She wanted to say that she was sorry, so sorry, and move her arms to embrace this horror to become whole, into something new and true. Her skin pricked and she found herself able to move.

Her hands wrapped around the wrist which violated her very essence as she tore her mouth away from its lips, screaming within the depths of her consciousness. Old wounds bled anew, fresh crimson trickling rapidly down her wrist with every heart beat that thundered. Ecstasy and agony rode her senses with razors and feathers, making her quiver with renewed resilience and a foundation of new strength. Muscles clenching in battle against the other's own, she ripped the hand away from her heart, away from her soul. Baring her teeth, Aerith shoved the offending figure away from her and fell backwards into a pool of fire, whose flames licked across her skin to give back the purity the monster tried to take.

Reaching inside to the difference that separated her from mankind, she felt it rise through her and she could nearly name it, but instead settled with giving it a form. As gore and desolation reached for her with the foreign presence driving it sadistically, she unfurled her purity in wings of Ether, of magic. The Planet's cries and song pierced the twilight and she wrapped in serenity, drifting towards winning the battle to what had invaded her body and mind.

Light was harsh to her eyes as she sat up with a shriek of fury and sickly gaunt hands jerked her own to the side before colliding to the side of her face. It was still far too bright now for her to see, but she struggled blindly as she lashed out her arms and legs with broken sobs. To her left a man began to curse loudly at her and his foot kicked her side brutally, demanding in a familiar tongue for her to stop her struggling.

Rolling herself over with the momentum of the next blow that cracked a rib, Aerith crawled forward several steps and found glass stopping her for fleeing the abuse any further. People, hidden by light, seemed to become more berserk at her attempt to flee. Fists and kicks came most swiftly at her sides and back, making her hack up blood with choked sobs. The Planet became a secondary beat in her ears, behind her own blood surging, as she cried loudly and tried to unfold her savior's wings again.

Glass shattered and there was no more light.

-

Sometimes he found it strange why he never asked about his mother or his father, but swallowed the stories that crack-pot Hojo fed him as a child. Mommy loved him very much, but daddy never gave a damn about him. Tragedy struck, as per every tale, and then his mommy died a delightfully painful death giving birth to him. Daddy sold him to Shinra, perhaps for a bottle of booze. Fucking bastard, he would utter, and Hojo would laugh before punching him in the face. By the Planet, he had a real enjoyable childhood.

When it was close to three in the morning, an hour rumored to bring most sleeping souls near to death, Sephiroth found himself pondering himself the fictions that people created for him to ease the burden of living. Perhaps his father really did hate him and he was the one who killed his mother by his birth. Maybe his father loved him and it was his mother who didn't want him. The truth was still the same, a gospel of unexplained circumstances. His father was still gone and a piece of his mother was encased within a tank in Hojo's lab. It didn't change his reality or his views upon living when he was up like this, reflecting idle thoughts for something more.

The darkness of his bedroom was comforting with its silence and presence that he could nearly feel weighing upon his skin. It was cool, impersonal, and the lack of noise soothed his growing irrational irritation with the rest of existence. The smell of oils, leather, and metal brought the present back to him, helping him find some center to focus on to settle his chaotic state. Yes, Humanity was a breed that was slowly killing itself and the darkness twisted his difference from them into something strangely beautiful.

Resting his head back against the wall as the textures upon his headboard dug into his back, Sephiroth sighed slowly and closed his eyes. His sanity was beginning to fray more quickly these days with every additional injection Hojo gave him, a soft voice beckoning him from a place he rather not tread. But sometimes, he had to listen to the voice because it gave him the answers that so many never gave him and cleared up some of the lies. Slowly, he was slowly slipping into that place, even if he did not admit it to himself. Every answer brought further resentment, anger, hatred, and blissful apathy towards life. His fingers curled upon his only faithful friend.

Coldness seeped down the back of his neck and he shifted uncomfortably, the hilt of his sword digging into his palm.

'Sometimes, it's best just to let go...' Came the voice soothingly into his mind, cool and smooth as ice. He noted the voice didn't sound as smug as it usually did. 'After all, once you let go, there will no more pain and you'll truly understand the magnificence of your destiny, my child...'

He ignored the alluring voice, stiffening as he sat up completely and then pushed off his comforter from his legs. Pausing in the dark room with complete silence, head tilted to the side for a moment before Sephiroth rose off of his bed and trotted into his living room, the Masamune in hand. Clad only in his leather pants and gloves, he opened the door as a mid-ranking SOLDIER was about to knock. He clearly startled the man.

"General Sephiroth, sir! Your assistance is need in immediately in the labs, sir!" The man saluted him.

"I am on my way," Coldly replied the General, slipping the Masamune sheath's clip upon his belt, and pulled on his boots as the man left ahead. Striding after the SOLDIER easily enough into the elevator, silver hair rippling under the lights, Sephiroth folded his arms behind his back as he inquired, "What is the situation, Sergeant?"

"Sir, we have two Experiments loose, sir, and three scientists dead and several injured men, sir." The Sergeant made a sour expression as he reviewed the scene he saw personally. "It's quite bloody and both Experiments are injured, one very badly. We need you to make them surrender or capture them before they get themselves killed." He shook his dark head as they hurried from the elevator to their destination. "Hopefully we won't be too late."

There was yelling going as several SOLDIERs jogged towards the lab from the opposite end of the hallway, Sephiroth watching them fall into seasoned tactics when handling something akin to a hostage situation. Lengthening his strides with every step, Sephiroth drew the Masamune and fell against the wall, sliding along it to slip into the lab through the shadows. Keeping his eyes adverted to hide their glow, he moved obscured from the occupants of the lab and stalked silently up the stairs. Rounding around onto the overhang that was strung over the observation area, where the small battle was, Sephiroth peered carefully over the edge to see the situation with his own eyes.

There was a red lion beast slamming brutally into a SOLDIER's chest, its claws shredding the armor as if it was paper, before it leapt back in retreat towards the small cluster of shattered observation cells. Its hackles were up as it gave another ferocious growl as several more SOLDIERs approached it and the small huddling figure near it. The beast's taunt movements brought itself between the SOLDIERs and the injured figure it seemed to be protecting, as Sephiroth furthered observed. A bloodied hand touched the lion creature gently as several guards released several low-level spells to weaken it for capture, but whatever the other figure had done prevented the spells from even landing upon them.

His eyes narrowed more intently upon the bloodied and half nude figure. Aerith... He could see pieces of glass protruding from her arms and back from her fetal position, maroon blood leaking into a dark vermillion across her increasing pallid skin. Something dangerous surfaced from deep within him and he was leaping from the catwalk before his mind could full register the motion, his Masamune meeting weak flesh with a sickening sound. Sliding his blade free the SOLDIER's neck who had been rounding behind the feline and the nearly unconscious Ancient, Sephiroth blurred forward and swung his blade in upward motion towards the small line of SOLDIERs. The sword cleaved through the weapons they held and before they could utter anything at their commander, Sephiroth's eyes glowed eerily bright as his left hand came forward to deliver a mid-level fire spell upon them.

There was screams of pain and shock, but Sephiroth only gave a feral smile in hearing them. Someone else's blood dripped down his face as he slammed into another SOLDIER, the blade dancing across her neck to give her a smile as well. He released the body and side stepped to the side to grab a guard by the back of his neck, snapping it casually and hurling the body into his comrade. They were impaled upon a broken glass wall of one of the cells. There were only three men left and they didn't understand why their trust commander had turned upon them; they wouldn't know that he didn't understand either. But like a frenzied shark who scented blood, they were not spared his wraith. Breathing heavily and his eyes clouded, Sephiroth licked at the red liquid that had splattered his face with a small sound of excitement as even more blood was added to the carnage, until there was only he, the beast, and her left alive or conscious.

As if he was in a daze, Sephiroth turned his body to face the lion beast with a jovial smile and tightened his grip upon the Masamune. His tongue traced his upper lip and sprung forward, swinging the blade to take its life as well. Only before his sword could make contact with the red fur, she got into his way as she used the last of her energy to throw herself across it. Masamune only spilt the fine hairs upon her arm as Sephiroth stopped, staring into the terrified emerald eyes.

"Please..." was all she could say, for she began to cough violently her entire body shook from the force. Her hair was tangled and slick with the blood which still seemed to spill from her ghastly form. The lion made a low sound of worry, turning its one good eye upon her. She didn't even acknowledge either of them any longer as agony and pre-death was tearing through her body.

"Aerith," whispered Sephiroth reverently and had cast a minor cure spell upon her, to slow the bleeding. He looked around, seeing more SOLDIERs and guards entering the lab with a sorely injured Hojo. With a distanced look and loud humming his head, he commanded, "Bring me a first aid kit, I need to remove the glass from her and get her to place where I can dress her wounds."

They didn't see their comrades get slaughtered by him, so the guards quickly obeyed his commands as Hojo stumbled forward to grab a railing for support. "What do you think you're doing, Sephiroth?"

"Apparently you can not manage the care and holding of one of the last known Ancients, Hojo. Because of that, I am relieving you of your duty." Sephiroth jerked the medical kit from the guard who offered it to him and brought out the necessary tools. Carefully with tweezers, he removed the shards from her skins as she whimpered. "Secure me a gurney immediately, I need a clean area to treat her properly."

"You do NOT have the-"

"Silence yourself before I do." Softly replied Sephiroth as his men did as he ordered, bringing him a gurney carefully around the carnage. Taking the assistance of one of the SOLDIERs to pick Aerith up and set her upon her stomach, he took a moment to clean off his sword upon one of the men who had fallen to it. "For the rest of you, clean up this mess."

"What about the lion, sir?" Asked one of the guards nervously to the beast which growled at it.

Effortlessly Sephiroth struck it in the head with a perfectly aimed kicked, delivering it into unconscious. "Be careful with it and make sure you treat it gently." He and his assistant carried the gurney over the mess into the hallway.

"Sephiroth! If you honestly think I'll stand for this, you got another thing coming!" Screamed Hojo, falling as he tried to bolt after them.

With a disgusted look at the scientist, Sephiroth wheeled the medical stretcher towards the open elevator doors. "I'm going to need an IV for her and bandages. See that they are delivered to my room immediately." He touched her cool cheek and cast a low cure spell upon her again; her skin was a little warmer then.

"Yes, sir!" Answered the man, radioing the items needed immediately as the elevator descended with them. "They should be at your room by the time we're there."

"Good." Replied Sephiroth as he went back to removing the glass from Aerith's skin gently as he could. Setting the glass into the small first aid kit, he pressed gauze against areas that had been picked cleaned. Blood held the material in place as he managed to remove most of the glass in her left shoulder when the elevator doors opened. Stopping what he was doing, he wheeled the girl to his apartment. His intense stare went down the hall where a petite blonde nurse stood waiting with medical bag and an IV pole in hand. He handed his key card to the guard, who quickly ran ahead to unlock the door and let them all inside.

"General Sephiroth," Greeted the nameless nurse politely as she opened the bag after a quick professional glance at Aerith's back. She wisely made no comment on his choice of where he would treat the girl and began to hook Aerith up to the IV. The woman noted her blood's particular color. "She's lost a lot of blood, but I don't believe we have the same blood type as her on file... We'll just have to deal with the anemia if it occurs through other means."

"Of course you wouldn't, she's an Ancient," scornfully replied the General. He took the more precise tools from the girl's awaiting hands, and with her help, began to rapidly extracting pieces of glass. Occasionally they would stop when the injured woman would whimper loudly and thrash, but with the injection of Morphine that the nurse gave her, she remained eerily still. The glass was eventually completely removed and he handed the nurse a drainage tube for the two most serious wounds along her shoulder blades. He winced as he saw them inserted and quietly asked, "I don't want her to scar, so what should we do?"

"Then you'll want air to get into the wounds, so only cast a very low level cure spell every eight hours on her. Right now I'm placing these compresses on her to catch the drainage, but they'll need to be changed every time the drainage tubes are full and need to be empty." The nurse gestured towards the small balls on the ends of the tubes. "Perhaps even before then. I'll assume you know how to empty those, considering your history, General. I'm leaving some Morphine here for her, but please make sure to use it sparingly."

He nodded sharply as he watched her finish dressing Aerith's back. "What kind of food should she eat?"

This made the nurse hesitate, but she raised her blue eyes to Sephiroth's ethereal green ones. She didn't look away as she replied, "Put her on a liquid diet, with her injures, the pain might make her ill. When she's feeling stronger, then move her into soft solid diet to see how she can handle that as well. Once she seems like she can handle it, then put her back on her regular diet." Her eyes turned to Aerith's figure, compassion in them, as she took the unconscious girl's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for her getting her away from Hojo, the poor thing. First night in the lab and he tried an injection of J-MAKO that we use on SOLDIERS First Class. He sent all the medical staff away so he take his observations in private."

Making no comment and leading her to the door, he bowed his head in thanks and let her go on her own way. Closing the door after the guard wisely exited, he leaned against the dark wood and closed his eyes, releasing a hiss of a sigh through his teeth. He didn't regret killing those men of his, in fact, he kind of enjoyed it in the blackest depths of him. It was so easy, they never had a chance against him. Their flesh was so fragile, so easy to slice through with a dancing step of himself and his blade. A smile fell across his lips as he drifted away from the door, past Aerith, and into his bathroom for a shower. He didn't mind blood, but he hated being dirty.

Before entering his bedroom, he looked back at Aerith with darken eyes. Fragile flesh... He would see to her comfort after his shower.

They had hurt her more, but then their hurt had turned to warmth and tender hands. Sighing softly, Aerith contented herself to allow their prodding and healing as the Planet's song rolled strongly through her figure once more. It felt so nice, resting in euphoria in the arms of Planet and detached from her broken body. There was no pain, no sickness, and no sorrow here. Only joy, love, and understanding. She clung deeper to the Planet's Essence, nearly completely submerging her being into it. If only she didn't have to wake up.

But the hands were trying rouse her again, jolting her from the Planet- who only chuckled at that person's rudeness!-, and brought her slowly towards consciousness. Wincing while reconnecting with her battered body, she grunted and tried to roll over, only to find out that she couldn't. Looking around with blurry eyes, she found herself laying on her stomach with chest and head raised on pillows. From the corner of her eye, she saw a black figure rub her legs gently and she bared her teeth with a pained hiss.

"So you're awake," Came a deep masculine voice and he moved into her line of sight. She looked visible startled at seeing Sephiroth crouching near her, wearing a pair of black dress slacks and a white dress shirt. "I didn't mean to wake you, but the nurse said to rub your legs since you're inactive and we don't want blood clots." He watched her try to speak, but give a weak dry cough. He rose and said, "I'll get you some water, you've been sleeping for several days now and been on an IV drip."

Grateful that his returned brought a cup with a straw, Aerith suckled the water greedily before he took it away from her. "Easy, you are still injured and been out of it. Let us see how you take all that first."

"Why?" Aerith asked, looking over at him. Her throat still hurt, but not as badly as her back that sent ripples of small muscle spasms down her legs from the intensity.

"Why what?"

"Why did you... help me?"

"Because no one should be victimized by Hojo, I promised myself when I began a high ranking SOLDIER that I would try to prevent it if I could." Sephiroth replied coolly, staring at his gloved hand. He knew denying Hojo one of his sadistic pleasures would be one of the best revenges he could take on the man currently.

"I hurt..."

Sephiroth snorted down a small laugh at her comment in respect for the vast amount of pain she must be in. "That's to be understood considering your back nearly became mince meat from the glass."

"What happened?" Her voice was paper thin and she reached a shaky hand for more water. Sephiroth, strangely compassionate, brought the straw to her lips and held the heavy glass for her.

"I do not know," His voice was strangely soft, as was his exotic eyes. "Your lion friend had to remain in the labs. Zack is taking steps to make sure he will not be abused too badly on your behalf."

"Nanaki." Aerith closed her eyes, it was hard to focus on things. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, the pain nearly making her pass out again. "His name is... Nanaki."

A cool leather glove brushed her straying hair from her face and Sephiroth replied somewhere above her, "He doesn't matter. Just rest, we'll talk more when you're feeling better." He wouldn't be going anywhere fast, the President was 'investigating' the matter and had charged Sephiroth with her recovery. Hojo was livid, but Heidegger and Scarlet seemed thoroughly amused with the declaration. As for himself... He was content with keeping an eye on the female Ancient, for the voice seemed to be strangely silent when she was around and there was no nightmares to bother him when he slept.


	13. Chapter 12: A Kiss Could be Deadly

_**A Spectroscope**_

**Chapter 12: A Kiss Could be Deadly**

* * *

Recovering from her injuries seemed to a mix of her babbling incoherently in several tongues to inanimate objects, crying at the worst times possible, and convincing her- when she was conscious and coherent- that he was not a pervert when he declared it was time for a bath. Hygiene was important since it prevented possible infections and promoted a faster healing for her body. Sephiroth understood this and he was sure Aerith understood it as well when she wasn't having a 'Morphine dream', but she still opted to be an absolute hellion when it came down to it. She had bit him at least a half of dozen times when he tried to remove the hospital gown in the bathroom and Aerith had gotten him soaking wet once he managed to get her in the tub with her splashing and snarling at him.

Women were really more trouble then what they were worth.

But with an amazing amount of patience, he would help her bathe with poise of a perfect gentlemen. The nurse was concerned with the wounds along her shoulder blades since they seemed to be slow to heal, slightly discolored, and leaked a strange greenish liquid occasionally. He himself wasn't sure on what the liquid was, but it had a foul scent to it and when Aerith caught a smell of it, she would get violently ill. Not able to bring himself to ask Hojo, the general faded into relief in the frequency of it leakage was lessening rapidly as the wounds took on a more healthy color with every passing day. The several times Sephiroth had tried to smell the wound to check for infection after the emptying of the drainage tube to check out the healing progression, she had slapped him. He never slapped her back but would settle with snarling softly 'brat'.

At his present state, he was clad in soggy leather pants and gloves as Aerith glowered at him from safety of a fluffy white towel that she wrapped around her nude figure in middle of his- which was now hers- bed. Green eyes narrowed, she watched him approach with increasing agitation as he picked up the comb from his dresser's top. If bathing wasn't a big enough problem, combing out her hair was. She seemed to hate to let him do it, no matter how good he was due his own long hair and would fuss every time he brought up the point she couldn't freely use her arms, since she might reopen her wounds, to properly do her own hair. She even managed to kick him the one time he brought up that he could just use Masamune to cut her hair to more manageable length.

And it was little wonder why they slept so well at night with all the exercise they've been getting with these little battles.

"Aerith, could you at least TRY to be reasonable today?" Snapped Sephiroth, his patience beginning to fray as this day was a very important day to them both. "The President is going to be here in two hours to check on your progress personally-"

She gave him the look he that classified as the 'angry kitten' and replied hotly, "And why should I care what that man says?"

He came to the foot of the bed with a distance that was a still comfortable between himself and her. Tucking the comb into the tops of his tight wet pants, he put his long hair back into a ponytail to prevent her from grabbing onto it. Sephiroth stated simply to her inquiry, "Because he holds the power to send you back to Hojo, Aerith. We want to give him the impression you at least like it here opposed to being back under Hojo's care."

"He would send me back even after what Hojo did to me if I wasn't getting along dandy with you?" Aerith's emerald eyes darkened with fear at the mad scientist's name and she shivered under her towel.

Carefully drifting closer to her seat, he pulled out the comb and gestured for her to come rest at the bed's edge with a somber look to partially answer her question. Her gaze met his completely and she complied to his wishes without a struggle or fight, sitting with her back to the bed's edge and to him. Smiling a bit in his small triumph, he brought to comb to slowly work out the tangles at the end of her long hair. "That scientist killed your mother and father, Aerith, and the President had no problem delivering you directly back into his hands after years of searching for you. I've seen the horrors that Hojo has done personally... experienced them... but the President still sends me there for 'check ups' and the occasional 'observation'. He has no qualms about using whatever method necessary in order to achieve what he wants."

"...How horrible," Mumbled Aerith, hugging around her knees with her towel. "How could any person allow such treatment going on all this time then? Where's the humanity in that he so preaches about upon the televisions and radios?"

Working upward on her hair, the wet silky locks becoming less of a tangle and into something more manageable, Sephiroth clicked his tongue at her words. According to her file, she had lived in the Slums her entire life- even when she made her fortune- and yet she behaved as if she never seen today's humans at their finest in the gutters they called home? Rape and murder was every hour occurrence in the sub-level sectors, whether it was reported in the news or not... And yet why were her words still so full of naivety, even with her just recent incident with Hojo?

Shaking his head at his private thoughts, he finally replied to her questioning silence with, "It is because of his humanity he is allowed to do all this and that. He's hunted our kind, Aerith, for his own purposes after he enslaved his own people for the almighty dollar and authority. Did you know that humans are the only natural self-destructive creatures in existence? No other life form commits suicide, genocide, rape, or slavery. Only... humans. Their legacy is one of tragedy and cruelty. He is their poster boy."

He ran his gloved fingers through her hair, inhaling her scent, and brought a dampen lock to his mouth. Letting the texture of her hair dance across his lips, he gave a dark smile that only he could see at her reflection of his words. Sephiroth then leaned forward to press his bare chest against her toweled shoulder as he whispered softly into her ear, "Aerith, I will never lie to you and wish only to protect you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you wish protect me?" Aerith turned to regard him with veiled emerald eyes.

There was so many sweet lies and bitter truths that could have rolled off his tongue and she would have believed it. Or perhaps, what she wanted to believe? And with every response that he could say still retained the possibility that he could lead her into hating him. Yes, she was beautiful, but there was more to life then simple, ever fading, beauty. Yes, she was the last of their kind, but who wanted to be needed for what they were instead of who they were? So many fables, so many half truths tempted him in a single heart beat, but his mouth moved on its own accord and brought a concept into being he was never consciously aware of- "Because we are similar, you and I, and I feel as if you're the only one I can truly relate to. That can understand me and solitary."

She gave him that sorrowful, secretive smile of hers before hugging the towel even more tightly around her figure and he had the need to pull away, to put distance between the two of them with his bold and out of characteristic words. Not wanting silence to reign or to sit idly, Sephiroth peeled off his gloves, tossing them into a hamper near his dresser and unbuckled his pants as he crossed the room to his closet. Years of military had washed away any shyness of his body and being nude around others, and it was often that he forgot others were not like that. Aerith was one of the those 'other' people, but she had forced herself after first couple of times to stop making the sputtering noise since he ignored it and did his own thing. When she made him think about things or admit something personal, he seemed always to fade into his rigid military personality, so it would be useless to try to communicate with him directly now. It was amusing that she could affect him so, but disturbing on how easily it was for him just to turn off his emotions and become something, someone, different.

Laying across the bed on her stomach, the towel around her figure, as she made herself not watch him dress, she hummed a familiar tune that was an echo of the Planet's song. Closing her eyes and letting go of the pretenses she usually took with Sephiroth in order to gather her strength in preparation of dealing the soon to be visiting President, she hummed louder that slowly began to sing the words. "'Would you like my mask? Would you like my mirror?' cries the man in the shadowing hood. You can look at yourself, you can look at each other, or you can look at the face of your god..."

Her eyes slide open to see Sephiroth, dressed, staring at her with a somber expression with something fringing those dangerous and beautiful eyes of his. Under the intensity of his stare, she halted her song and sat up slowly to regard him as he regarded her gingerly. Once more, there was an overwhelming silence building that he broke as he dropped a pair of panties and a clean hospital gown upon her. "You are to wear those and I'll be back shortly to see that you're properly resting upon the bed. He's going to be here any moment now, so excuse me while I put some tea on."

Staring after him, she pulled the hospital gown on first before slipping on the underpants and then removed the towel. He had left the door open and she could see him glancing at her every once in a while. This made her frown before wincing and picking up her drainage tubs and arranged them properly along side her as she moved into her 'sick bed' for the President. Laying there, listening to Sephiroth moved in the kitchen, Aerith couldn't help but try to fight off the overwhelming feeling of restlessness and excess energy that had been consuming her through out the week. She didn't know where it came from, but it was making her act crazy.

No matter on how she tried to focus on finding the center of the chaotic feelings, she couldn't find a trace of why her heart was beating so rapidly at times. Perhaps it was from being trapped within a small area with a man who she was dependent upon to nurse her back into health, feed her, and bathe her. Dependence like that was frightening as it was exciting... And now this man was her safety against that sadist scientist who murdered her parents, Hojo. He was empathetic with her- her mind began to stay a bit- and looked nice in those pants of his. Trying not to jump up from her pillows as he entered, she felt her face become flush. Next time she'll have to be more firm about chasing him away from trying to help her bathe.

"I made Jasmine tea," quietly informed Sephiroth, as if he was able to read her agitation by only being in the same room as her. "Zack was also kind enough to purchase me a tea cake as well so we can give the illusion of an agenda-less visit." He sat on the other side of the bed with an almost soundless sigh. "It will be to our advantage to do this."

"...When was Zack over?"

"This morning when you were sleeping." Casually replied Sephiroth as he tossed an energy bar at her from the pocket of his pants. "Eat this, so you don't make yourself look like a glutton with the cake."

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't eat breakfast since the medication made you nauseated, so eat this. It'll help you get your strength back as well so the President doesn't think you're going on a hunger strike over your current situation." Sephiroth clarified in order not to further agitate the female. He turned his head towards the doorway and rose with grace of a jungle cat. "Throw the wrapper in the garbage can when you're done, I will go greet our guest."

It was unsettling to watch Sephiroth constantly answer the door before the person even had a chance to knock or stand at the door, but Aerith figured it was his 'gift' as she thought about it while she polished off the energy bar with surprising famish. She could sense people she was familiar with where they were and get a general feel of their moods or situations. Elmyra, her foster mother, had very unsettled with her talent since Aerith announced her husband's death somberly to her, after only a year of raising the eccentric child who listened to voices only she could hear.

She tossed the wrapper towards the garbage, but it wouldn't have had made it in if it wasn't for the small breeze that swept through the bedroom at that moment.

Perhaps she could relate more to her mom then she originally imagined, she mused as the President of the Shinra company entered the apartment with a young blonde man and the Turks upon his heels.

When Sephiroth reentered the room with his entourage, Aerith's expression became a bit more vacant and guarded. Eyes dark and watching every move of the President with distrust, she shifted her gaze to Sephiroth to see him give her a brief nod before sitting upon the bed at her side. He placed his hand upon her lower back and stroked her soothingly, which shocked her secretly. She kept a tight reign upon her expression.

"President Shinra, this is Aerith Gast, the Cetra. Aerith, this is President Shinra," The General gestured to heavy set man in his middle years before nodding towards the younger blonde who was in fit shape. "This is Rufus Shinra, the Vice President, and his son. And you know Tseng of the Turks already," Coldly finished Sephiroth with a psychotic gleam in his eyes as he met Tseng's eyes.

"Hello, President Shinra," replied Aerith softly.

"Hello Miss Gast, I am glad to see that you're doing well. I must apologize about the injuries you received. It was not my intention to put you into a hostile situation with your delicate health at such a time when Professor Hojo was under a lot of stress with worry over your safety and his other projects." Said the President with a surprising dashing smile with his smooth words. "You must understand I only want the best for you, being the last known female of your kind."

The President didn't miss the quizzical look Aerith sent to Sephiroth before looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Pardon me? Best for me?"

"Surely you are aware of the fact that human people tend to destroy what is different, Miss Gast. Why else would there be only Sephiroth and yourself to be the only known numbers of your kind? I seek to protect you and the treasure of knowledge you possess and your right to life." If Aerith wasn't so deeply connected to the Planet and herself, she could see herself being so easily lulled by those sweet words and the honeyed voice in such a desperate time. He was an exceptional speaker.

"I-I thank you," Aerith, forcing herself not to glance at Sephiroth or Tseng as she went on in a politely resolute tone, "but I don't ever want to be in that man's care again, President Shinra, EVER. He didn't care for my safety, he wanted to torture me. I wasn't even there for an hour when he subjected me to that."

"This why my father and I are here, Aerith." Interjected Rufus coolly, raising a blonde eyebrow at her statement. "Your perception on what has occurred is biased due to previous histories and naivety on the dire situation you were in. We wish to rectify this miss communication between us and relieve you of your fears so you can be at ease here."

Aerith spoke sharply before could stop herself, "A miss communication nearly cost me my life! If it wasn't for Sephiroth, I could have died!"

The President and his son shared a glance, while Sephiroth remained blank with that eerie intensity of his eyes as he monitored what was occurring his residence. Stopping as he went to reach out to pat her arm, the President sent another sly look towards Sephiroth when he noticed the General's eyes narrowed upon his action. "And I'm gravely sorry about lack of judgment on how you were brought here, Aerith, since it put you into that situation. Truth be told, I'm rather relieved to see you adjusting to living with General Sephiroth so well after that ordeal. You're healing slowly, but your health is strong after such a grieves injury."

"...What are you trying say?" The female eyed those with the Y-chromosome suspiciously.

"Since you're settled in here, I was hoping you would agree to remain residing here under General Sephiroth's supervision while we monitor your health and help you unlock your heritage. General Sephiroth has a bit more free time since General Angeal Hewley returned from Junon to over see an upcoming project."

"Will I be able to leave this apartment?"

Sephiroth spoke up then, "Your wounds have not completely closed yet."

"Once you have been properly healed, Miss Gast, you will be allowed to have access to other areas of the building." Even though the President could not see the freedom-hungry look on her face, he knew it was there. Sephiroth had the same hidden look, long ago, when he was investigating the abuse charges filed against Hojo and spoke to the boy about removing him from the labs. "Your part of our family once more."

Aerith made a small sound. "That doesn't sound too bad..." A sly smile crossed her face as she offered a bit too cheerfully, "Would you gentlemen like some tea? We also have a delicious cake to go with it as well."

Sephiroth fought the urge to strangle the female as the other men in company looked perplexed at her offer. She using those damnable female wiles of hers. Wondering what she was up to, he heard the others say that they would be delighted to have some tea and cake since she was offering. Arching an eyebrow as she met his inquisitive gaze, he saw the look of vengeance in her eyes.

"Dearest Sephiroth, that will be four cups of tea and three slices of cake. Five and four if yourself would like to join us." She flashed him a cheeky smile.

He stopped himself from telling her to get them herself, since she was the one to offer, before his lips even moved when it dawned upon him she couldn't. His eyes narrowed and she looked increasingly pleased with herself. If the President wasn't there, he'd smack her senseless with a pillow or dump her in the shower (since she wasn't a member of the military to be subjected to corporal punishment). Rising from his seat when he saw the President's brat glance at him with inquiring look, he walked into the kitchen to compile her 'request'.

She wasn't the master of this apartment.

He was.

And they would be going back very shortly in doing things his way.

-

"I have been sent a bill from Mako Videos for nine rentals with late charges." Sephiroth held the said document in his hand with a frown. "Can you guess for how much?"

"Let's see... If they're all new releases and they're only three days late, I'd say around 25 gil." Replied Zack with a roll of his eyes. "And you make more then that in an hour, General."

Pushing the piece of paper, face down, towards his friend, he grimaced. "If it were only new releases or the dollar rentals, I wouldn't care what she rented, Zack." Watching the shocked expression upon his friend's face while he read, he cleared his throat. "I'm most displeased."

"You don't actually watch these, do you?" Asked Zack in a tight voice. "_'Fisting Firemen Volume 3_'? _'Sweet Homo Alabama_'?..."

"ZACK!" Snarled Sephiroth. "I did not rent those! Aerith did!"

"Right, then why is it under YOUR name?"

"Because I added her to my account!"

"You're really a sick bastard, General, you know that? Your twisted fetishes cost you 222 gil?! My Planet, you need to get into therapy..." Zack pressed his hands into his eye sockets and shook his head, trying to clear the image the porno names produced. "Ugh, I never knew you swung that way!"

"I don't," Snarled Sephiroth, rising to his feet.

Zack rolled his eyes and shoved the bill away from him. "Whatever, at least I don't have to worry about Aerith now. Can I come by again tonight?" He picked up one of the missions he was reviewing before handing them out to the squads. "Are you okay, Sephiroth?"

"No. I am going to take care of this now."

"Huh? Take care of what?"

"The damnable bill."

"Oh, but what about this load of mission assignments?" Zack gave his senior a strange look as he walked across the office and picked up his sword and actually hugged it. "Angeal said he'd like em to go over before sending a few more units up to North Corel."

Casting Zack a cold look, he replied pointedly, "You know how I like things, so do them. Just know I will have your ass if you screw them up."

"Ohhh, kinky. Are those movies wearing off on you, General?" The door slammed shut before Zack could look back up. With a wild look as his coffee cup rattled on his desk from the force of Sephiroth's exit, Zack asked himself, "Was it somethin' I said?"


	14. Chapter 13: The Nobody

_**A Spectroscope**_

**Chapter 13: The Nobody**

* * *

The world was going to ending and everyone within the modest home knew it. Shinra had finally gotten their hands onto Aerith, the key which could unlock the secrets of the Planet. It only bothered two people in the house that Aerith was discussed like a valued item instead of a person; they were her foster mother and the girl that was under her care. The ones who spoke of the item-Aerith labeled their emotions as merely being either too young or not understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Elmyra, Aerith's foster mother, understood the situation better then AVALANCHE and had a broader scope in the scheme of life with her many years. She had witnessed Aerith's birth mother's death from gunshot wounds and then carried away like treasured prey after a long hunt the other week. Watched helplessly as the Turks hounded after Aerith, and saw the daily violence with chaos within the communities of the slums. Even before she had came to Midgar as a bride to an idealist soldier, she had traveled extensively with her parents and on her own to witness the world with her own eyes before it fell under Shinra's control.

She knew the world was a horrible place, but blowing up part of the source was not the answer. So many needlessly died from the bombs and from Shinra's counter measures. The tragedy of Sector 7 would always haunt her mind and she thanked the Planet that her daughter was locked away in the Shinra headquarters and did not see the carnage and sorrow that followed. Elmyra knew that Aerith probably felt the occurrence and the call of the souls, but Aerith had a particularly different view on death then she or any other human could have. Death brought no sorrow to those who died, only joy and release, Aerith once told her. Since sorrows and regrets were only concept of a living, she only felt sorry for those who had to keep living with their emotional shackles.

Her daughter was fey, she accepted that. She could not accept the fact that people chased after her for her uniqueness and treated her differently. How lonely Aerith's mother and father must have been and how lonely their poor child is. Segregation was the cause of true loneliness, not just a person's outward differences. Not even her child's brief bid for fame and fortune isolated her like her heritage did.

Keeping her fingers from clenching her tea cup too tightly, Elmyra's gray eyes watched the debate finally settle between Barret, Yuffie, and the boy who's head was like a chocobo's buttocks. Barret felt that Aerith should be rescued because her being Cetra. But she saw the intense emotion in his eyes when he seen his daughter safe within her house and the echoes of it every time his gaze went her way. Cloud, in his few but strong words, felt compelled towards Aerith and agreed that she needed to be rescued. He never expanded upon his points outside her saving him from a deadly fall, but he was realistic in the near impossibility of it all. Between the points of spies, connections, building layout plans, Elmyra fed them and sheltered them. They wanted to save her little girl.

"So, let me get this straight. We'll have our connections within the building get in contact with Aerith and see her situation for now. Once we get confirmation, we'll let her know when we'll bust her out and go do it. Then flee the city, never to return, with Shinra hunting us- and her- for the rest of our lives?" Tifa summarized, sarcasm strong in her tone.

"Yeah, 'dat about it." Barret nodded. "We're already wanted terrorist, why not keep Aerith out of their hands while on the run? That way Aerith can be free and AVALANCHE can have one last mission that will really benefit the Planet."

"I'd say we can hide out in Wutai for a good part of our years. My people hate Shinra and supported the last remnants of the Cetra people before they poof-ed off into Never-Never land. Not to mention I don't trust you blokes at all. Aerith's my friend, not some hot collector's card for ya'll to piss, bitch, and fight about." Yuffie had made strong points and ideas through out the debate. She, herself, could even get into the building to speak with Reeve, their manager, to see if he'd slip up and reveal any interesting information.

AVALANCHE's insiders at Shinra and a visit with Reeve, to console Elmyra over Aerith's disappearance by Yuffie, had given the crew the knowledge that Shinra thought Yuffie was completely ignorant of the situation.

"I'll go see Reeve tomorrow, badger him again about getting me some money and some chocobos in the next few days so I can travel home." She saw the looks they gave her. "The chocobos are for Elmyra and Marlene, it'll be stupid to leave them within the city. They can travel to Kalm with me and from there arrange a charter to Wutai. I've got the funds for it and it'll prevent Shinra taking them hostage."

"Thank you, dear," Elmyra smiled kindly at her and handed Marlene a cookie with her glass of milk. "But what would I do once I got there?"

"I'll send a letter with you for my old man." Yuffie gave her a sheepish look. "I might not like him, but I know he has honour."

"Good plan," Barret with a firm nod. "And once the coast is clear, we'll catch up with you in several months over there. Just... take good care of my little girl. I'll take care of Miss Aerith for ya. After all, Shinra ain't no place for our girls."

"Bless you, Barret. I'll pray that this mission is a success for you all. Please, free my little girl."

-

President Shinra was arranging troops to be sent to back with Rufus and to other overseas stations in preparation to some private plan of his. Seeing the discord between General Sephiroth and his infamous Lieutenant-General, he had investigated and summoned Zack to his office. It wasn't that Zack had done anything officially wrong, but the old man was looking for something since there was word that the Cetra and him were dating. Despite the President's soothing words that everything was fine and enticing subliminal offers to being shipped to the small base in Costa del Sol or Junon, Zack felt uncomfortable. To outright to tell the President 'no' was a death sentence to any career within the company, but to say 'yes'...

"Sir, I believe General Sephiroth needs me more then ever. He's never been completely socially adept and now that his home life has drastically changed, he might need a buffer between himself and our troops. General Angael can't do it all by himself." His best friend was living with his girlfriend and knew tension between the three of them was there. Sephiroth took it as a duty while Aerith seemed sullen about it, but Zack knew there had to be more to their situation then either of them would reveal with his frequent visits or conversations with Sephiroth while on duty. He trusted them both, but… "And despite our recent misunderstanding, Sephiroth and I have been trying to repair the rift in our friendship. On the battlefield, it is necessary that level of trust remains between us."

"I see your point, Lieutenant, but I could use your expertise at several other bases. I could even put you on a two month rotation between all the bases, have you here for Winter Solstice for a brief vacation so you can celebrate it with your main regiment and visit with the General and your girlfriend." Crooned the heavy-set man as he paused to enjoy his cigar. "Hojo is even talking in visiting one of manors in the future to retrieve some of his older experiment's notes and we could have you escort him."

"Permission to speak frankly, sir?"

"Granted."

"Hojo scares the piss out of me. As for moving out now, it would be inconvenient for Sephiroth, our troops, and myself. However, give me several months and I would be happy to oblige any order you may have for me." Zack sat straight in the chair, his posture rigid with nervousness. "I'd like to see this arc of the training be completed before the level two of Mako injections are given out."

The President sighed and leaned back into his chair. His private agenda would have to be placed on hold. "Very well, Lieutenant Zack. I will hold off on any orders on transferring you to another base until after the level two of Mako injections are given out to your SOLDIERS of third class. Dismissed."

Standing and saluting Shinra President, Zack felt relieved and hurried out of the plush office towards the elevators. Sephiroth would be still be drilling the men for several more hours, leaving Aerith home alone. Grinning candidly at that, he pressed the appropriate floor number and folded his arms behind his back. There was always tension between Sephiroth and himself every time Aerith was in the area or even brought up into subject. Both felt naturally drawn to her it seemed, annoying him greatly.

Yes, Sephiroth was his best friend, but girls like Aerith did not come often- if they came at all. They were the type of girl one had to snatch up, marry, and lock away to make sure no one would steal them away. The light they brought, the insight, the understanding, and support she radiated made him feel... complete. Or near it, if he really inspected his feelings. It was surreal.

Many high ranking SOLDIERs complained of headaches, nightmares, depression, and even a rare bout of delusions- he and Sephiroth were no exception. It came with the therapy which allowed them to be the best among the best. After every monthly Mako injection, for the last past year, he had he made his way to her side to visit her within her church or at a concert. The echoes within his mind seemed to grow silent, the horrible visions ceased, and the other various side effects that often followed the injections never happened. It was tranquility at its finest, even after he left her the feeling remained. But these days were so different. Aerith was different, Sephiroth was different, and there was--

/**You were injected because there is greatness within you.**/ Crooned that voice suddenly spring upon him in his uncertainty.

"I know, if I wasn't great, I wouldn't be Sephiroth's second, now would I?" Whispered Zack back. He tilted his head sideways, thoughts rolling throughout himself, and peered upward as he attempted to block out the voice.

/**This isn't very nice of you.**/ Murmured the voice, the presence still strong in his mind.

The elevator's bell chimed as the doors parted upon his selected floor and he exited it. Florescent lights brought out the amber glow of his eyes as he walked slowly down the hall, a restless feeling building inside of him. The voice, that haunted him these days increasingly so, was whispering incoherently about setting the world on fire in the finest minute of decay of humanity for the moment. Lights flickered around him and he smiled even more privately. Extending his hands to either side of the hallway, he traced his fingers lightly across the walls with every step.

/**You believe he'll be... disposed once Shinra has the world firmly under his thumb.**/

"I believe that he'll be locked away again. Project G- no, Genesis Rhapsodos was after a big incident in Nibelheim." He shuddered, oblivious he was speaking out loud to the voice. "I know the professor doesn't count him or Sephiroth as fully human."

/**Fully human?**/

"Yes..." Zack never even looked at the apartments' numbers as he walked by. "Sephiroth knows he not human, he's often told me that. He can't relate to us humans... He's my friend and it bothers me that he loathes me because of what I am."

/**Are you so sure you're fully human yourself?**/

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The lights above them- no, it was above him, there was only him- seemed to hiss white noise.

/**...Aerith's not human. She less human then Sephiroth is...**/

"She's different..." Snapped Zack outside of Sephiroth's apartment door and leaned against it. "Aerith is..."

/**More of a danger then Sephiroth will ever be. At least he's...**/

"What?"

/**You wouldn't understand yet... Do you want to be a hero, to shine as a beckon to world as someone to be worshiped?**/

Zack frowned, alarmed by his conversation, but by the offer. "Don't mock me."

/**I can make it happen.**/

He hesitated. "How?"

/**Leave Aerith the Cetra, the inhuman, and go back to your apartment.**/

Eyes glittering, he looked back towards the ceiling. The presence seemed to build itself stronger in the back of his skull as something warm ran down his cheeks and nose. Feeling thick and yet strangely light, he placed a numb hand against the wall to steady himself, "Why?"

/**Because this is gift that must be private...**/ The voice seemed to prowl through his intimate thoughts. /**Besides, the female will be less then pleased to see you right now. She is in a lot of pain.**/

"...I'll listen to you and what you have to say, but if it's not something I want then..." Snarled Zack as something seemed to pass through his mind so fleeting he couldn't recall what even the thought pertained to. He slammed his hands against the door before he whirled away back towards the elevator. The doors opened before him without the button even being pressed.

-

Aerith opened the door only several moments after the noise against it was heard. Was someone knocking? Standing in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, she looked confused as she saw no one in the hallway. The lights were bright and she moved to close the door when something caught her eye upon the floor. Kneeling, she dipped her forefinger's tip into it and brought it closer to her eyes for inspection. What was this? She sniffed it when she didn't recognize the hue of it.

The coppery tang pierced her nostrils with a sour, rotten undertone.

_It was blood, yet..._

Grabbing a tissue from her pocket, she wiped her fingers cleaned and threw it into the hall hurriedly. Retreating completely back into the apartment with a loud slam of the door against the small black pool, Aerith invoked the spell of Divine Protection before rushing off to clean off her hands completely. She trembled as she scrubbed her hands raw, the Planet thundering in rage throughout her.

"My ancestors... what was that?" Whispered Aerith, watching the last of the water disappear down the drain. They knew it, they wanted to name it, but to name it would give it power when she was still weak. She turned her eyes towards the door and saw something looking through the peephole at her.


	15. Chapter 14: Stargazer

_**A Spectroscope**_

**Chapter 14: Stargazer**

* * *

Within the shadows of twilight did Aerith sit. She was hunched over the dining room table, still writing hurriedly while being driven from some unseen force that crooned softly into her ear. A large box was upon the table to her right and she only paused from her writing to stuff what she had written into an envelope, put an address upon it, and toss into the white mass of other letters in the box. None of them had stamps upon them yet.

She was approaching the end of her second week with Sephiroth and the last few days she had been more fey then her usual self. Distantly her eyes have been watching the shadows suspiciously after the hallway incident and when she sat in front of the apartment window she would stare off into infinity. The never-ending hymn of the Planet had faded into a distant sound that she had strain to hear as well, but the outcries of those who died from Sector 7 tragedy increasing in volume.

It was those cries, the nightmares, that had driven her to begin writing those letters several days ago.

Every letter was a notification to the ones who remained about those who had died, their last will and testament to their love ones. They would be used as a key to unlock the chains which bound the dead to the living and ease the suffering of the living. Normally Aerith resisted spirits' last requests, but she felt partially responsible to what happened to these particular poor souls. Thus she wrote, their ether fingers guiding her hands to mimic their own handwriting, thus their words recorded before they rejoined the Lifestream.

If it was not the unusual and tragic nature of this action, Aerith would have been impressed with the amount of letters she had written and addressed. She lost count long upon the first day and just stop caring about how many she wrote, to who she wrote, and what was written. The only thing she did try to do was stop her final letter of the day before Sephiroth arrived home since she typically made dinner for them two of them. Not minding the break, Aerith began to enjoy cooking since it gave her something else to do and allowed her to focus on something more pleasant.

Sephiroth never demanded her to have a meal prepared by a certain time and never complained when they ate late or right after he just got in. It seemed he was appreciating the small things she did, such as cleaning up the apartment and doing their laundry. He made them breakfast every morning, or rather made it for himself, but made sure to make extras for Aerith for when she did wake up.

It was a sweet gesture and Aerith stopped the movie renting situation.

Sephiroth arrived home later then usual, but she didn't notice. A renewed passion fueled her second wind, having her write furiously at the paper. The dull throb in her lower back tried to make itself know to her as she moved into a more hunched position as her writing descend further down the paper. Grip tight upon the pencil, she held her breath as she turned the page over to continue the words. Silent to everyone but her, the spirit spoke in a hurried tone in her ear. The phantom fingers gripped her shoulders and the feeling of contentment radiated against her back. She took another piece of paper, the motions of her tool not her own, and set the completed paper to the side.

The General watched her with some semblance of curiosity in his stoic face before disappearing back towards the entrance of the apartment where his boots were. Pulling off his leather trench coat, he hung it in the closet with several others and closed the door softly before padding back into the kitchen area after placing Masamune on its stand. Opening the cupboard and fishing out a glass, he helped himself to a glass of water, and watched Aerith with polite eyes.

Aerith was finally finished with the letter, shoving the papers into an envelope, sealed it, and tossed into the box with the others. With a drained sigh as the last of the phantoms departed, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked to Sephiroth. She gave him a wary smile and said, "I should probably start on dinner..."

Setting his glass upon the counter, he shrugged and replied, "No need to do that, how about both of us freshen ourselves up and go out tonight? Perhaps we can sneak out and see a movie in the city." He stopped trying to resist the easiness around her and gave into the comfortable feeling he had with her presence. First time since Ifalna, he felt connected to another person and enjoyed the foreign intimacy of it.

Brightening up, Aerith arose from her chair and glanced at the box. "Sounds like a plan. But I also need to drop off these letters." Watching Sephiroth nod but make no comment, she continued on, "All I really have to do is brush my hair and dress... Are you going to want to shower first?"

"Mmm, yeah. We started new drills for troops today," Sephiroth undid the straps of his outfit and fiddled with his belt as he followed Aerith into their bedroom. Slinging off the heavy objects, he placed them upon a chair in the corner of the room. With a small smile, he watched Aerith sort through their closet for a shirt to replace the white t-shirt she wore that actually belonged to him. Relaxing a bit after dealing with ever building issue of Zack, Sephiroth walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dress slacks and underwear. Pulling off his pants, the man snuck at look at Aerith as she pulled off his shirt from her figure.

They were adapting wonderfully to one another. Their surface personalities seemed to be extreme opposites, but underneath the surface they were very similar. They both lost their natural mothers and never knew their fathers, wounds that had cut deeply despite being them so young when it happened. Both found themselves perceiving, understanding, accepting, and feelings differently then others. Perhaps it could have been the fact of their non-human heritage, but just as easily it could have been that they grew up in a world which labeled them something other then human beings and then treated them as such. Aerith had her foster mother 's love, but that love and kindness could only shield so much when it was there and the moment the shield was gone, the emotional scarring resumed once more. Sephiroth had the kindness of a manipulative business man, which eased the burden of living, but the scarring also kept building upon his emotional foundation.

Within their apartment, they had finally found a sanctuary after crash course testing one another's limits. Both were pleased with the results, despite the intensity level of their earlier bickering with one another. They could allow their eccentric natures and quirky personalities out without the fear of rejection or discrimination. Aerith could prance around singing and he could happily slice and dice away in the kitchen when he wasn't 'slow dancing' with Masamune in the living room. It was strange how easily once they got past the initial stages of being 'roomies' that everything was now 'theirs' and not 'his' or 'her'.

His eyes traced the delicate swell of her waist into her ribcage and delicious curves of her shoulders as she raised her arms to slip the shirt over her head. Watching her tug it down with a bit of fascination, he had pull his gaze away and tossed his soiled pants into the hamper and strutted passed Aerith with his change of pants and underwear in hand into the bathroom. Sephiroth nearly paused as he swore he saw her staring after him out of the corner of his eyes. It made him feel rather pleased when he closed the door behind him and saw the faint blush on her cheeks.

It was twenty minutes after a quick cold shower when Sephiroth emerged from the bathroom, his silver hair gleaming. He had just finished combing it out and pulled it back into an characteristic messy bun. Making his way over to the closet, he fished out a simple dress shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it unless only the top and very bottom buttons were undone. Aerith was kind enough to lay out a pair of socks for him and he put those on as well before heading into the living room to present himself to her.

The gloom that was in her eyes earlier was gone and she gave a small clap of approval. Her own long hair was pulled back into a clip and the luxurious locks flowed down from it in long, tight curls. It took effort on Sephiroth's part not to play with her hair as he looked her over. She was wearing a pink sweater and a pair of white cargo pants, simple but she carried it with apparent elegance. Smiling a bit more noticeable, he knew the color of her bra was a pale green and her panties probably matched. His thoughts halted and he shook his head, taking Masamune from his stand before the couch and placing the blade at his side.

"Do you even know what times the movies normally show?" Asked Aerith as he took his jacket and gave one his lighter and smaller jackets from spring time drill practices. Slipping the bulky thing on before pausing to pick up her massive box of letters, she followed him outside into the hallway. Sephiroth swiped the box from her hands and she yelped, "Hey! What are you doing with my letters?"

"Carrying them," the tall man gave her a neutral look before heading off towards the elevator. "And I do know what time the movies start, typically around seven-thirty since most SOLDIERs can go out to play after six."

"Oh," the girl followed him in tow, looking up at him from the corner of her eye. "How about we see the movie first after we drop my letters off at the post office and eat later?"

Aerith pushed the down button on the elevator and allowed Sephiroth to enter first before skipping in behind him. She was finally getting out of the apartment and even out of the Shinra Building. Sephiroth watched her as he always did, a hint of fascination in his cold eyes on her actions and words. He was only open with his expressions and words in their apartment, she learned this quickly and did not hold that against him. Shinra was full of people who used emotions against their own to pull them further into their dark perversion of control.

"Floor fourteen for the post office," stated Sephiroth, shifting the box of letters in his arms. Part of him was interested to inquire just what were all these letters were about. But he never asked, he saw the pain and alien look in her eyes when she wrote them. The way, how fast, and what drove her was something much greater then herself. It reminded him of the force that drove him on the battlefield. "Are you so desperate to get out of the building your willing to starve yourself for the movie first?"

She stuck out her tongue at him, "You'll buy me popcorn, candy, and a soda. Just like a good date. Then, without protest or comments, feed me a large dinner."

The male blinked and looked at the female. 'Without protest or comments'? Where did that come from? He was hungry too, he would order a large dinner as well, so why would he...? His thoughts and experiences limited him from wanting a further exploration of her words.

A comfortable silence feel between them until the elevator chimed and the doors parted to let them out onto floor fourteen. People where hustling and bustling, as usual, to and from offices while SOLDIERs and guards patrolled. The guards and SOLDIERs saluted him quickly and neatly as he walked by them and the office works gazed at him in wide amazement. Apparently neither one of the groups of people thought he was the type to go out with the opposite gender. His irritation with them all grew and he wished, briefly, that he could draw out Masamune to show these fools that it was best to keep their rude speculations to themselves. To silence the comments whispered as he and Aerith walked by.

Aerith moved closer to him while his mood was darkening, her presence calmed him a bit and his grip upon the box relaxed a bit. His eyes slide towards her and he saw the bravery in her eyes. She didn't like being made into speculation like some rare animal at a zoo as well.

The post office wasn't too far from the elevators and the two of them entered it. Sephiroth sent the box upon the counter as an older man came from the back. Stepping back and folding his arms, it was Aerith who stepped forward to lay claim to the box. The post office worker relaxed a bit then and smiled at her.

"Good evening, m'dam. How can I help you?"

"I need stamps for all of these and to have them mailed out immediately." Aerith chewed on her lower lip as the old man's eyes widened when realized just how many letters there were. It was going to be expensive and a lengthy process putting on the stamps. "Do you know how much it is? I can contact my manager to pay you the amount that's needed."

"It's going to take a while to do all those..." Started the worker.

"But you'll do them without protest and send Reeve the bill," cut in Sephiroth with a malicious tone. "Is this understood?"

"Y-y-yes, sir!" The poor man trembled as he bowed to the General.

"Good, Aerith- we're going now." He took her by her arm lightly and guided her out of the post office while she protested. Thankfully, she didn't try to apologize for his behavior like so many simpering women would probably try to. He was not sorry for any deed on how he treated people. "We need to leave now if we're to catch the movie in a timely manner."

"Will I really be able to leave the building?" Inquired the former singer with a wistful look. Together they pushed back towards the elevator, Aerith pressing closely to his side. She never saw a man who was trying to catch her eye when she walked passed, looking up at Sephiroth.

"I see no reason why you wouldn't be. You will with me and you will be returning." Within the closure of the executive elevator, they were once more alone in person while the video cameras recorded their every action. "Unless you're going to try and make a break for it."

For an instant, Aerith did consider doing that when he mentioned it... but just as quickly discarded it. Shinra would use her mother against her and she would have no where to go on her own. With Sephiroth, she had a small sanctuary from the people of the world, had a shield from Hojo's abuse, and a kindred spirit to call a friend. Punching Sephiroth lightly on the shoulder, she replied, "Yeah, but if I got away, you'd probably be forced to live on cafeteria food for dinner from here on out... And I couldn't do that to you."

He merely rolled his eyes at that and abandoned the elevator on the first floor with her at his side. Together they casually walked through the lobby when one of the guards halted them before they could pass the security desk.

"Excuse me, General Sephiroth, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you for a signed notice of authorization, from President Shinra himself, of taking her off the grounds."

Pleasure and annoyance passed unseen in Sephiroth's eyes at the man's demand. The SOLIDER had balls and was doing his job... but he didn't have the clearance to take her off the grounds. Bristling, he said curtly, "I am General Sephiroth, appointed caretaker of Aerith Gast-Gainsborough, I do not need such endorsements in my responsibility of her well-being."

"According to General Heidegger and Professor Hojo, you do." It was pure bravery that the man didn't piss himself at the black gaze of his superior.

"Ring the President," sneered Sephiroth arrogantly as Aerith tried to make herself invisible then. "If you don't believe me."

The SOLDIDER's pale eyes flickered over to his partner and the silent command was spoken. As the one watched them to prevent them from leaving, the other went and did just that. It was on the third ring that the President picked up the phone with a loud, "Yes?"

"President Shinra, sir, we have General Sephiroth with Miss Aerith Gast-Gainsborough, sir. Both are attempting to leave the building," spoke the other guard.

"I see. Where are they going?" The man was speaking loud enough everyone in the immediate area could hear the conversation.

Both guards looked at the General.

"The movie theater."

"...The movie theater, sir."

There was an amused snort on the other end of the phone line and no one could see the speculative look of pleasure in senior Shinra's eyes. "I don't see how a simple date warrants a phone call."

The guard hesitated before inquiring, "Then it is okay for them to do? According to General Heidegger and Professor Hojo, General Sephiroth needs written-"

"There's no problem and don't waste my time." Coldly replied the President and hung up on his guard.

Nervously, both of the guards gave Sephiroth space while profusely apologizing. With an abundant air of professionalism, the tall man dismissed them both as he guided Aerith out of the lobby with an arm around her slender waist. The valet, wisely, had went ahead and fetched his car for them. Both climbed into the sleek vehicle, closed the doors, and put on the seat belts.

"Sephiroth... why don't we just both run off together?"

That question took the man off guard and he looked over at her, shock bright in his eyes. It took him a moment to school his features back into apathetic indifference as he drove out of the Shinra headquarter grounds towards the upper-class district of Midgar. With a hint of reservation in his tone, he replied softly, "Because no one can run from Shinra. My mother tried, your mother tried... and they both died."

"There should be a place... just for us out there," murmured Aerith softly. The hum of the Planet was stronger the more distance that was between her and the Shinra building. Releasing a soft breath, she added, "I know there is. A secluded area where our people must have lived before whatever happened to drive them into near-extinction."

"Aerith..." Their previous emotions evolved into something else at that very moment. The world outside blurred together and it was only them in their reality together then. "We would be hunted like animals until then. I am the strongest man alive, but not even I could fight off the legions that would come after us. Hojo has made many others like me as well."

She touched the pendent she always wore, though she had to do such an obvious gesture to for him or anyone else to notice that she was wearing it. With her eyes nearly closed, she turned her face to look out the window. "I could use my magic to shield us... and the Planet would help hide us, too, and guide us to that place. Not to mention there is some people who would help us."

"...That won't happen. The Planet has forsaken our mothers in their times of need, it would do the same to us eventually. As for people- they can never be trusted. They would eventually betray us," Bitterly stated the man as his foot pressed the gas petal further down. "It's a foolish plan, built on naive dreams. I won't risk myself, or you, for it."

The pregnant silence that fell between them was not a comfortable one, but nor was it unwelcome. Her eyes watched the scenery flash by outside of the car with a hinting of yearning. His eyes watched the roads ahead of the car with a hint of wistfulness. There was one difference between the two of them, a major one. He was caged since birth, while she for a brief time had experienced a semblance of freedom. She was still a wild thing, a part of her unfettered by the chains of a pure domesticated upbringing that Shinra gave him.

Within time, and around traffic, the movie theater appeared and Aerith focused her fey eyes upon it's large sign which listed the movies. Reading aloud to her companion, she cocked her head and peered at him with unwavering, muted, eyes.

"Which one?" She simply asked.

"'_Loveless_'," Replied Sephiroth, parking his vehicle. "I saw the original Broadway showing with two friends. Was Genesis's favorite." He smiled at that, briefly remembering his friend.

Exiting together and moving towards the building, neither had the realization that the awkwardness would fade and both would be on the way to having the best night of their lives together. And within that night, the bars of their cages would be blurred and forgotten and their hearts would run free. From this night, choices would be made and every life on the Planet would affected. There would be no going back to the way things were.


	16. Chapter 15: Ecstasy

_**A Spectroscope**_

**Chapter 15: Ecstasy**

* * *

Dinner was casual to them, despite the restaurant being a formal setting at such a late hour, and was full of laughter and talk of the movie. The casually touching began by simply brushing one another's hands when they reached for something or dabbing at some of the whip cream on their face from their playful desert time. By the time they finished their desert, more whip cream had found its way to the corner of Aerith's mouth and Sephiroth leaned boldly forward and licked it away, leaving her with a slight blush. She had, in turn, dabbed some of last bits of the ice cream on his chin with a good jab of her spoon and licked it away to leave him with a startled look. With a lazy smile, he happily paid their bill so they could be on their way.

The wine from their dinner from dinner relaxed them into state where neither one had a problem leaning against the other heavily on the elevator ride back to their apartment. Shuffling out of the elevator on their floor, they moved towards the apartment in a matched pace with Aerith occasionally giggling. After a moment to get the apartment door open, they hurried inside and shut the door quickly behind them. Sephiroth, his boldness remaining wrapped his long fingers around Aerith's wrist and pulled her close to him. He pulled her against himself and inhaled her scent with his eyes half closed. Her breath quickened as he tilted her face towards his own and he bent down, pressing his lips gently firm against her own.

Her slender arms locked around his neck and responded enthusiastically.

The deep, long, kiss slowly became dozens of smaller, quicker kisses that left them both glowing with a new emotion in their expressions. Gently, he kissed her again and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Picking her off from the floor easily, he moved them into the bedroom and set her lightly on the carpet floor. For a moment, with the intimacy of the actions setting in with the bed being a small foreboding distance away, she paused. With dark eyes, she gazed at him trustingly and he gazed her with an equal intensity. The silent inquiry seemed to satisfy them both and they reached for one another again.

Bravely Aerith's fingertips ran down Sephiroth's back and he moved back. As the back of his knees touched the mattress of the bed, he sat down upon it and pulled Aerith into his lap while kissing her intently. With only a hint of nervousness did she straddle his lap, arms locking around his neck as he stroked her lower back. Rocking her hips in a sensual motion against his own, he boldly responded to her enticement with sliding his hands to the front of her torso and sliding them upwards and stroke the flesh intimately below her breasts.

The sensations were pleasurable and Aerith's lips parted for Sephiroth's beckoning tongue, they're kisses becoming longer and more demanding. His hands slide over her breasts, caressing them through the material of the shirt that earned he a small sound from her. Removing his hands, he took the bottom of the shirt and pulled it upwards. She broke from the kiss with private eyes and lifted arms for it to be pulled free from her body. Next, Sephiroth's intent was the dark violet bar. Finding the clasp with a sweet kiss to her lips, he tugged the annoying material away from her lovely skin.

The top half of her completely exposed to him, he stopped and he simply smiled at her. He had been with other women, and even men, but with the private look in his eyes and tenderness in his expression, she knew they never mattered to him. He never cared for him like he did for her. It would not be sex to him, to her, but something so much more. The bedroom lights would stay on and there was no shame or shyness on either party's part. She sat in his lap, feeling his erection through their pants with every motion of her hips, and he saw her harden nipples as he teased the flesh below them upon the ribcage.

Kissing him again, she unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down with a grin against his lips. Desire wasn't the only thing that fueled her and she was never a shy person. Sliding her delicate hand down his pants, slipped below the band of his underwear, and stroked the delicate skin and fine hairs there. Hearing a small growl in her ear from her touch, Aerith licked his throat and kissed him softly long the where shoulder and neck met. Light fingertips trailed the base of his erection as he squeezed her breasts with a bite to her own neck.

She gasped and found herself being suddenly pinned beneath Sephiroth to the bed. His pants were pushed down to expose his pale hips with his erection as he straddled her. There was more staring and Aerith did find herself flushing from heat in his eyes. Quickly freeing himself of his shirt as she trembled in anticipation, he worked on undoing her pants and only untangled himself from her to discard both of their lower half's garments.

Heavy hands slide up along the insides of her legs, parting them, and Sephiroth slipped his body between those heavenly thighs. Placing light kisses up her chest as he rose higher, his lips met hers and he slid inside of her. Her small mouth twisted against his lips, forming a small 'o' and he took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Encouraging her with small touches along her hips and lower stomach, Sephiroth found himself pacing himself slowly with her to draw out the enjoyable intimacy between them.

Never has he saw such raw and open emotions upon her face, Aerith was truly expressing herself to fullest as he watched her with his ethereal eyes. And never has he thought he could feel this way, until this moment, about another person. But Aerith was not just a person; she was his friend and someone who understood the pains of his past. With her he had found the voice in his mind strangely silent, his evenings slowly more relaxing, and people typically did not irritate him with their general existence.

This was why his body moved, to express to her how he felt where words would fail and ego would intercede. Body language, like this for him, never lied. It was one of the few things about him that remained pure, untainted from the beings that raised him. The only other time he moved so unfettered was when he was in combat, when there was a private between him and other that only they were moving to. But there was no death in this, but something so much more and very precious.

His fingers intertwined with hers and he made her his world.

-

She awoke serenely yet soaked deep in despair to find Sephiroth's long pale leg across her own, hooking their lower bodies together intimately. Keeping her breathing slow and deep, so not to awake the general, she turned his bright eyes to the ceiling. Focusing not on what she saw, but rather her thoughts. Why did she do this? What about Zack? Part of her felt such despair, but the other-self truly felt satisfaction in what was done. She loved Zack, she truly did, but there was a connection and a level of intimacy she could have Sephiroth because of their blood. A thought entered her musings. Did the Planet drive them to this in order for her to procreate?

_No._

It hummed a tune she never heard before right then, but It did not move her to this.

Did her, their, ancestors want this to happen?

_No._

They wanted her to have no part of him or his thrice-damned company. In fact, they were eerily silent to her for the entire evening and even more distant now.

Strangely, it was comforting thought that her actions and feelings were truly her own in this. That this wonderful night where they had both lived freely and truly to themselves was their own. As her eyes half closed, she vowed she would never regret this night. No matter what would come from it. She loved Zack, she would always would. But Sephiroth gave her the beauty of being Cetra and a level freedom her mother must have burned for.

Beside her, she never knew that the general was awake and equally reflective.

His thoughts were more romantic in nature then his lover's. With their intimacy he had completion, contentment, and a balance between his madness and sanity. In the world he loathed and was isolated from, he found his reflection... his other half. It was beautiful feeling, bathing in the afterglow still.

Briefly, he wondered if his mother felt like this with his father.

Did Ifalna have this Professor Gast?

Shoving those thoughts aside, he realized the past of his parents would not have any bearing on his happiness and future. He moved closer to Aerith, inhaling her scent again and fell asleep.

-

"I really don't want to go see Hojo today," muttered Aerith sourly dressing with her back to him. She was still partially shy about her body with him, even with still being sexually active with him since that night three days ago.

"I will be picking up after I deliver this report to the President. Please Aerith, you shouldn't suffer too much and it will give you time to visit your friend." Sephiroth drifted by and placed a warm kiss on her temple.

"Ugh, you can't even imagine what's it's like being a female around him, Seph." She tucked her shirt into pants and pulled out a belt.

"When I was a child, there were rumors that he preferred young boys."

Aerith paled at his tone and saw the tension in his posture, the severity of the statement driving a blow at her heart. "Aye Planet, Sephiroth, I..."

"It does not matter now, not when I am on the verge of being stationed else where. Hopefully, and surely, you will be going with me."

Bowing her head, she allowed the topic to be changed and she cinched the belt around her waist. Moving out of the bedroom towards the living the room, she inquired, "Oh? Why would the President move you?"

"Trouble with some of the smaller rebel groups at Fort Condor. I would be best to send in and clear them out. It would minimize man power and casualties on our part."

"I see. How sad." Lightly she touched her pendent, glowing into attention for the first time since she was fleeing from him. Gripping the unknown Materia tightly that her birth mother left her for a several heart beats. Moving from the living room, she went into the kitchen. He followed after her, his footsteps heavy yet more silent then her own. Once free from the bedroom and living room area, they truly readied themselves and left towards the hell known as Hojo's labs.

After Sephiroth left and his presence no longer considered a threat, Hojo strapped her into a chair and readied a syringe full of pure Mako. Aerith had tried to fight him off both physically and verbally, but he threatened her with the injection that nearly killed her and used more force then necessary. Wide-eyed and helpless in her throne of damnation, she watched him raise the needle and slid into her skin with a crackle of glee. The wires and restraints kept her from thrashing wildly as the Planet consumed her consciousness.

The soul threads that held her essence to the cage of flesh slowly began to unravel them as she was suddenly seeped in wisdom and freedom of what the Mako brought with sharp enunciation. Aerith understood, then, just how different she was and that she was last who carried the Cetra blood pure and untainted enough to listen to the Planet. Flowing with Mako, she extended herself deeper into the Cetra mysteries curiously as a siren's tune crooned through her complete existence.

Before her main threads could be weakened, or freed, and she could move more deeply into what Hojo had blessed her with, the Planet's will pushed her back abruptly. Their wills had fully touched, the Planet's not dwarfing hers as she expected it would, and they connected for a mere instant. Her vessel gasped sharply, but the soul did not care and she understood why It had interfered. With eyes from the beyond, she saw things that she was not suppose to but pleasure and happiness filled her. Before the terror and horror flooded her, both from her own instincts and the Planet's.

Feeling the wires with more clarification and focus then she thought she was capable of, she opened her physical eyes and was once more in the chair. Eyes locked on Hojo as he jolted down what he saw with a leer, white-hot anger rushed through her veins. Sephiroth was not here to protect her, but she was not defenseless. The Mako in her blood was not poisoning her or hindering her, but fueled her powers. She could see the lay lines of Mako within walls of tubes, even the echoes of it in the equipment.

The depths of her emerald eyes grew feverish and she reached out to touch those glittering streaks of power.

"**EVERYONE FREEZE**!" Boomed a loud voice as a large black man busted through the door, gun arm raised.

Tifa, Cloud, and several others entered hurriedly after, closed the door, and locked it. Weapons and fists ready, they quickly bum rushed the scientists, Hojo, and the assistants. Computers and other forms of equipment were destroyed. Strangely, as Aerith watched in amazement, some of the assistance and scientists seemed to be helping.

"Aerith!" Cried Barret and Cloud, rushing over to her but was stopped from the transparent walls of her cage. Barret slammed his good fist into the material and snarled, "We'll get you free, look away- I'm gonna fire on da glass!"

Nodding to show that she heard them, Aerith closed her eyes and looked away just as a spray of bullets pounded into the glass. Knowing it would be foolish to glance and see what was happening when the noise and light died down, she listened as the bullets began another assault and Cloud give a battle cry. The walls around her chair collapsed and also took out the observation hold next to her.

From the corner of her eyes as she opened them, she saw a red blur.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Don't hurt him!" Aerith looked up to see Nanaki placing himself, once more, between her and the 'enemy'. "He's my friend."

"Tell your friend to back off, Aerith, so we can untie you," muttered Tifa warily as she kept her fists raised.

The crimson feline wolf looked at her, irritation clear in his good eye. She managed a weak smile at him, "Please, we need them to get out of here."

"They could easily enough just ask me," replied back the creature as everyone in the room who was not restrained or not knocked out jumped.

"Y-you can talk?!" Barret's dark eyes were wide.

"Apparently so, but I believe we're all in a hurry so it's best wait on marveling over me and instead freeing Aerith."

Cloud's dimly glowing eyes blinked. "He's smart too."

Tifa flipped over Aerith's friend and landed near her. With a low curse, she crouched and began to hack her free from her bonds. The neatly placed slashes had Aerith free and she rose shakily from the chair. Her rescuer slipped an arm around her and Aerith said, "Now let's get out of here."

"I don't think so," interjected Zack standing with a small platoon of SOLDIERs on his heels. The doors on their left had parted silently despite the damaged done to it. He gave a sharp nod and his men raised their weapons. "Your plans didn't work out so hot, Wallace and Strife, with keeping poisonous traitors so close to your bosoms."

Tifa was deeply shocked to see themselves cornered so easily without even squeak from the door. She had spent her younger years studying martial arts. Aerith and her bestial friend looked severely troubled, while Cloud and Barret cursed.

There was a nasty smile on Zack's face as he added coldly, "I suggest you all surrender peacefully."

Quickly surrounded in the heart of enemy territory, they had no choice but to comply.


	17. Chapter 16: Bring Her Down

_**A Spectroscope-**_

**Chapter 16: Bring Her Down**

* * *

"We have the damage estimates for Sector 7. Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is..." Reeve meekly looked up and stopped as he saw the President's face. "Sir?"

"We're not rebuilding."

Shocked washed over executive's face and he paled to the point that the faded bruises upon his neck was visible. "What?"

"We're leaving Sector 7 as it is. And restarting the Neo-Midgar plan." The President gave Sephiroth a proud smile.

"...Then the Ancients?"

"We prefer the term 'Cetra'," interjected Sephiroth coldly. The bliss from his morning and past few days fading as he found that merely dropping off a report became so much more.

Shinra gave a hearty chuckle and said, "The Promised Land will soon be ours. I want you to raise the Mako rates fiftieth percent in every area."

"Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la! And please include our Space Program in the budget!" Sang Palmer as he twirled his chair with a loud speak.

Everyone, minus Sephiroth, in the room flinched at the sound.

The President's flinty eyes narrowed at irritation at Palmer. "Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase."

"Oh man!" Palmer, the obese, stopped his happy dance in his chair.

"Sir. If you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence..." Stammered Reeve.

"It'll be all right. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence; they'll trust Shinra, Incorporated even more. They are human, after all." Absently stated the Company's top General. He wanted out of this damnable city and get Aerith away from Hojo.

Heidegger gave his trademark horse laugh and declared, "Ha ha ha! After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!"

"Sephiroth, how's Aerith?" Thoughtfully inquired Shinra.

"Aerith is fine, sir, she's at Hojo's lab for her check up and he wanted to run another test upon her." Sephiroth's expression darkened before it blanked. The Neo-Midgar plan would allow him to leave the city and travel north. Originally it was suppose to have been Genesis to head this mission, but since the incident it turned into a bless opportunity for Sephiroth.

"Has she ever mentioned the Promised Land?" Demanded Scarlet.

"Scarlet that is not for you to know. General Sephiroth has been keeping very well informed what has been discovered and talked about between himself and Aerith." The President generously interjected. What he said, to Sephiroth, was mostly a command of a better reporting of what was being discussed. "And since we have nothing else to further to discuss, that concludes our meeting."

"Sir," A SOLDIER jogged into the conference room as everyone was leaving. "There is a situation..."

-

Aerith and 'Red', the creature, was separated from Cloud and the others. Zack seemed so gleeful to jerk her away from her from them and gently turn her over to the firm grip of one of his men. Several others collared Red and that was the last AVALANCHE saw of their friends before they were given a highly armed escort into an elevator and ascended upwards.

They exited the elevator and walked up a set of stairs to a very large office, where a large blonde man sat waiting for them. Coldly, the two parties surveyed one another.

"President Shinra, I have caught AVALANCHE attempting to steal the Cetra female and another one of Hojo's experiments." Stated Zack before stepping out of his view of the group. "I believe they sought to take Aerith for their own gain."

"So this is the truly infamous AVALANCHE?" Sneered President Shinra. He stood, his bulk not hindering his speed as he moved to the front of his massive desk.

"Where did you take Aerith?" Demanded Cloud.

"To a safe place. She's the last surviving Ancient... Didn't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history." Airily stated the leader of their most hated enemy.

"Cetra... That girl really was a survivor of the Cetra." Tifa murmured softly.

President Shinra bowed his head, "The Cetra, or the Ancients will show us the way to the 'Promised Land.' I'm expecting a lot out of her and she seemed to have been doing so well until this moment. But I think I'm willing to over look it once you've been taken care of."

"The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?" Demanded Barret sharply, the man's dark eyes glaring bullts while his hand could not.

"Even so, it's just too appealing to not to pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. If the land is fertile..."

Barret's finished in a sharp raised tone, "Then there's gotta be Mako!"

President Shinra clapped at Barret's reply as if he was a simple animal who did a complex trick, "Exactly. That is why our money sucking Mako Reactor is necessary here. But there, the abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. My new glory..."

"BASTARD! Quit dreamin'!" Roared the black man as he lunged at the older blonde man.

"Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power. Well, that is all for our meeting." President Shinra's expression went cold and he gestured to Zack.

"Come on! Outta his way!" Snapped Zack, shoving Barret back.

Barret tried to dodge Zack as he thundered on, "Hold it! I got a lot I wanna say to you!"

Zack's expression was one of pure fury and his fist slammed into Barret's jaw with a loud crack. As Barret gave a small cry of pain as his lower lip was ripped upon from meeting one of his canines. Zack's lips curled into a somber smile and he licked the blood off of his fist. The voice seemed pleased by his rough action and he slammed his fist into Barret's gut then and uttered into his ear, "Get moving."

President Shinra didn't even look up as they were abused down the stairs and added, "If you need something else- talk to my secretary."

-

Aerith really didn't want to be in cell, but she admitted it was much better then being forced into something that Hojo controlled. She lay upon the cot, a thin blanket wrapped around her form to keep her from catching a chill from the damp air. Near her upon the floor was Nanaki, who everyone called 'Red'. The feline wolf ignored the other cot upon the wall, but offered to retrieve the blanket from it for her. She politely declined since she wasn't truly cold, but suffering something akin to shock.

Never in her wildest dreams did she even consider that AVALANCHE would infiltrate Shinra in order to free her. It was very surreal to see them, those near strangers who owed her no favor or debt of gratitude, in their crusade for her freedom. It was extremely touching and had it been only two weeks earlier, she might even weep for joy at the prospect of escaping with them. Now she felt confused, burdened, guilty, worried, and even a little angry. Did they expect her to so easily to fly into their arms and betray those who had looked out for her here? Zack with his visits and shopping trips, Reeve with his cards and letters of encouragement, and Sephiroth with being her friend and focus?

And where would they go once they if they did manage to take her from this place? Shinra would be right on their heels, ready to take her back and punish her for escaping. At least being here and under Sephiroth's care she was treated well, not abused like her mother was and later left to die in a gutter in the slums. Honestly, she would give anything to be absolutely free from this place, but being with Sephiroth she came face to face with the harsh cold reality. As long as Shinra remained in control, with the nations so heavily dependent upon them, she- or any body else- would never be free.

"Nanaki," Whispered Aerith softly, "Is it so awful of me to wish that they never came for me? I am truly touched for their concern for me, but I know the truth to their motivation to free me."

His tail flickered, the flame stirring the shadows against the cell's walls, as Nanaki considered her words. With a heavy sigh, he offered, "All living creatures have motivations, Aerith and intentions. For better or for worse, all what others can do is to make the best of that." Nanaki's tuft ears swept forward. "It seems our allies are here."

Both of them listened as the others were forced into neighboring cells and the uncharacteristically cruel laugh from Zack. Neither one of them felt obligated to break the silence that echoed after the door to the prison area slammed shut. Instead, they merely sat more alert and listened to what the others would speak of.

"Are you okay, Barret?" They heard Cloud ask loudly. Apparently the older man was in another cell.

"Yeah, I'm fine." There was a pause as she heard people slum into their captivity. "So what do you make of the situation?"

"That Shinra is searching for that 'Promised Land' and think Aerith can lead them to it." Aerith sat up completely at that tad-bit of information and scooted towards the end of the cell to hear better what Barret was speaking of. "I only heard stories 'bout the Promised Land. I don't know if it really exists."

"Is that right?" Replied Cloud, his voice speaking volumes that he was more attentive to what his comrade was saying.

"The Shinra believe that the Promised Land is full of Mako energy. Which means, if the Shinra get there, they'll suck up all the Mako energy dere, too. And the land'll wither away. The Planet's gonna get weaker or maybe even die." Ranted on Barret and Aerith's eyes went wide as the Planet hummed in agreement with his words. "I can't just leave'em be. Heh, I'm recruitin' new members!! Me and Tifa. Hey wanna join as a real member?"

There was a silence and Barret must have muttered something because Nanaki shook his head as a loud 'thud' was heard several seconds after it.

Barret grumbled, but his tone was friendly as he went on, "Maybe ask Aerith and that Red now... Think they'd join?"

"I wonder how Aerith is doing... Where do you think they took them?"

"We're here as well since the lab was a mess." Loudly spoke Aerith, masking her irritation with a slight laugh.

"Aerith!? You safe?" Cloud was shocked that she was even put in the same area as them.

"Yeah, I'm all right with 'Red' being with me..." She felt awkward then. "I'd didn't think you all would come for me."

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard now. Your mom hired me for you."

Something twisted in Aerith and she felt ill. She had forgotten about how her mother must worry for her.

"Does the Promised Land really exist?" Suddenly as Tifa, her voice light and strong.

" ...I don't know. All I know is the Cetra were born for the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet's secrets. Then the Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness, a heaven for us alone."

"...What does that mean?" Inquired Tifa, she reminded Aerith of a big sister with the tone in her voice.

"More than words, something that a human can't really understand... I don't know how to explain it."

"Speak with the Planet?" Cloud offered, but it seemed more for himself.

"Just what does the Planet say?" Barret chimed in. None of them had better to do while imprisoned.

Aerith groaned softly to herself and her cellmate. She had tried to explain this to Sephiroth, which he grasped the concept easily enough, but when she tried to do it for Zack... "It's full of people and it's very noisy and nosey. That's why I can't make out what It's are saying most of the time, but I understand It's moods very well. But inside of this building, everything is very muted and only at times can I feel strong emotions from It.."

Cloud asked, "You hear it now?"

"I only heard It at the Church in the Slums when It spoke or outside of the city in a concert, but I feel it everywhere else instead. My mother said that Midgar was never longer safe and was very decayed... That is, my real mother said this to me." Rubbing her temples, Aerith didn't notice when Nanaki placing his head on her knee. Grateful for the comfort he offered, she rubbed his ears. "Someday I'll be free from Shinra. Then really speak with the Planet without fear and find my Promised Land. That's what my mother said."

"Perhaps its best if we just rest," interjected Nanaki.

"Sounds like a sound plan, we'll think of what to do later with much more sound minds." Cloud said.

So they slept.

-

When Sephiroth was informed what had happened outside of the conference room, his line between insanity and sanity blurred. Slamming the man into a wall, the General stormed back to their, his!, apartment. His feverish eyes looked around the darken living quarters, so very lifeless suddenly, and marched into the bedroom as if it would contain the answer and cure he so desperately wanted. Blankly he gazed at the bed, replaying the last week, days, and even hours they had to together within it. Nothing seemed to correspond with the SOLDIER's report that Aerith had tried to escape with those terrorists, that she wanted to leave him.

Did his father really abandon him or was it his mother who abandoned them to Shinra? Did Hojo lie to him, like countless times before, and it was truly his father who was the victim?, He thought distantly chaotic, feeling betrayed at the sight of the empty bed. Truly men seemed to be the more romantic and women the emotional butchers.

Tilting his head to the side, ignoring the small voices that argued for his attention, the General drew the Masamune. With snarl, he swung the graceful blade downward and cleaved the bed in two. Sheathing the blade abruptly, he turned away and stormed to his apartment door. Nearly ripping the door from its hinges, Sephiroth could have plowed Zack who was about to knock on his door. His subordinate leapt to the side to prevent that and danced several steps away from him.

"Heard that Aerith tried to escape then?" Spoke Zack, breaking the haze that was choking out Sephiroth's better senses. His hand, nonetheless, still strayed to his sword's hilt. Zack held up his hands. "Easy there, General, I'm just here to clarify the report."

"Clarify?" As Zack spoke to him, there was building pressure at the back of his skull. Those annoying little voices seemed more real for a moment. "What is there to clarify, Lieutenant Zachary Fair?"

Smoothly Zack shrugged and took a step boldly towards his commander. His brown eyes met the mint ones as he replied, "I understand why you're upset, I felt that way too. But you're different Sephiroth, I can see that, and… I know about you two." He sounded greatly pained and looked Sephiroth squarely in the eyes, "I want to make this clear, I still love her and care for her, Sephiroth. But I want what will make her happy. Hojo slanted the report on purpose."

Sephiroth's fury died down a moment. "Explain?"

"Perhaps AVALANCHE wanted to steal her from you? She was not aware of them nor did she resist being captured."

"Steal her?" Sephiroth's eyebrows rose. The old chatty voices, which had been silent with Aerith's presence was near by, fell silent again. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. These people think they're on a mission from the Planet and you're the enemy with Shinra... And Aerith could be apart of their plans against us, against you and Shinra!, and they've made a stupid attempt to steal her." Zack was close to Sephiroth's side and he peered up into his eyes again. "I don't think Aerith would want to leave you."

His mind froze at Zack's words and hope surged through his system. That's right, it was those miserable humans' fault. They were the ones who were attempting Aerith, trying to lure her away so they could corrupt her and abuse her powers. Sephiroth bristled and his eyes flashed. "Those lowly dogs, I will–!"

Zack grasped his face, his eyes glowing a sickening blue, and pressed his lips against Sephiroth's. The tall man was unprepared for such an assault and tried to jerk away, but Zack was shockingly stronger then him. Something ignited through his blood and it was not passion, though it was just as fiery.

All his thoughts that his mother would have abandoned him melted away, replaced by the serene knowledge that his mother loved him and understood him. It was humanity, just as it was trying to tear him and Aerith apart, that tore them apart at the moment he drew his first breath. That his father was a casualty of humanity, that Shinra butchered him for their own enjoyment... After his mother was butchered into pieces before she could hold him after his birth and she was no longer needed. To be sealed away for further research. And that Shinra had been using those cheap clones, which he heard rumors about, to achieve their own hidden agenda. AVALANCHE would be plotting the same with Aerith.

Once more, humans were victimizing the Planet's Chosen, the Cetra.

All this came from the Judas kiss.

Gripping Zack's shoulders, Sephiroth slammed him into the way from him with a disgusted snarl and fled his room. Prowling towards the elevator intently with an eerie intensity, he entered it and pressed for the floor where the holding cells were. Everything seemed to move slowly while he moved in such speed and purpose he never felt until that kiss. The voices, which never made sense before, whispered softly to him on what he could and should do. Yes, just as everything was coming apart in this fragile human world, he saw the opportunity he could take with it. The doors opened on the floor, Sephiroth drew his blade and danced from it. Fortunately for those nearest to the doors, they never knew what, or who, severed their spinal cords nor knew the terror that consumed the others did see him coming.

Zack's dark hair lightened in a deep warm brown and his blue eyes looking upward. The uniform distorted around him and bright red coat appeared upon his figure. Pulling a book entitled '_LOVELESS_' from his pocket, he read aloud to the empty room, "'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.'"

Closing the book, the stranger mused to himself. "Shall we try this again, Jenova?"

-

They all slept soundly, all being emotionally drained while most of them were also physically drained as well. Cloud was the first to awaken, his Mako bright eyes snapping wide open. Being military trained he could feel the general presence of the building was very wrong, despite being unfamiliar with it, soon as last fingers of deep slumber released his consciousness.

Sitting up slowly, he shook his long blonde hair from his eyes and peered sharply at the door. Tense as the ominous feeling thick around he and his comrade, he exhaled sharply and uttered, "The door's open. When did it open?"

Swinging up off of the cot, he moved carefully towards the door. The blue eyes darkened at the sight of several dead guards across the concrete floor. It was clear they've been dead for a while, the blood was dark and dull around them.

"By the Planets... What's happened?" He backed away from the door and went over to his cellmate and shook her awake. "Tifa... Get up!"

Tifa's ruby eyes opened slowly and she glared at him. She wasn't a morning person, despite her schedule and martial artist training in the early hours. Pushing him away, she hissed, "What's wrong?"

"Something IS wrong. Look outside." Spat back Cloud, not wanting to deal with her attitude.

Her sour expression faded at the intensity of Cloud's expression and Tifa brushed back her dark brown hair as she rose from her own cot. Walking over towards the door, her face contorted as scent of copper, other bodily fluids, and raw meat met her nose. "I wonder what happened..."

She sounded ill.

"He should have the key on him..." Cloud pushed past her and opened the door completely. Kneeling near the corpse, purposely ignoring Tifa's horrified expression, he plucked the set of keys from the butchered guard's side. "Come on, Tifa, get Aerith. I'll go help Barret."

Cloud hurried over to unlock the cell door with Barret inside. He poked his spiky head in. "Hey, get up! We need to get out of here! NOW!"

"How'd you get in?" Roared Barret as he sat up wildly and rubbed his eyes with his one good hand. "Wha the hell's goin' on?"

Red, who was only known as Nanaki to Aerith, trotted by his cell door. Flame tail stirring, he studied the wounds of the guards. He growled and said, "No human could've done this. I'll go on ahead and scout for what just it could be or for survivors."

Barret shoved past Cloud and yanked his gun attachment from Tifa. The barmaid found the weapons in a small locked armory at the end of their cell row. He squinted back at the others as they armed themselves, "I'll clean up back here, so you guys go ahead. And don't get caught by Shinra!"

Tifa bowed her head and helped a clearly shaken Aerith around several of the bodies, "Come on, and let's follow Red."

Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa gave one last look back at Barret before following the feline wolf through the halls that would give them nightmares. Smears, splatters, and pools of blood was everywhere, the stink of it almost a taste upon their tongues. It was a shimmering red under the lights, but a dark velvety red in the more shadowy and dark parts. There was old blood and new blood, layered around that suggested that someone slaughtered the first round of poor fools on the way to the dungeon and then took out a second batch on the way back.

As for the bodies they saw... Most of the wounds, Cloud murmured to Tifa, was defensive wounds and wounds from their attempts to flee. Only the SOLDIERs and guards had offensive wounds to suggested they tried to engage their enemy in combat. It was hard, even for Cloud, to see a pregnant woman sliced nearly in half, her unborn child spilling forth from her womb onto the floor. It was not an easy journey and suffered in sickened silence all the way into the first floor of the lab. There Red was waiting for them.

"Jenova Specimen and G-Project Experiment. Looks like it went to the upper floor using that elevator for the specimens." Red gestured towards the labeled tanks and moved over to the platform. "I'll meet you at the top of it."

"Please, Nanaki, be careful." Whispered Aerith, her features pale and drawn. Tifa slipped an arm around her waist as she nearly stumbled as she reached for her friend.

Red bowed his head. "I will."

"Let's go." Cloud said, his own features tight for control, and he lead them out of the lab towards the stairs. Barret ran into them there and Cloud looked relieved to see their comrade befell no harm. "Red's ahead of us, Barret... Apparently two of Hojo's experiments got out."

"Serves dat bastard right," Spat Barret, but his words still sounded hallow as he followed the blonde up the stairs. Moving behind Tifa and Aerith to bring up the rear, he nearly collided into them as they suddenly stopped. "Wha?..."

"It looks like it leads up..." Came Red's voice as he stepped from shadows, his ears pinned flat against his skull.

Their eyes were completely wide as their gazed followed for just where it went. Aerith truly swooning from the smell of the carnage, gravity of the situation, and something more. Fearfully she took Tifa's hand and uttered softly, "Oh please, just let it be a dream... Please, Planet, just let it just be a bad dream."

Tifa's vermillion eyes softened, her voice gentle, "Aerith?"

"Come on!" Sharply commanded Cloud as he climbed the stairs slowly into the President of Shinra Inc's office. As a unit, they walked upon the blood soaked carpets and slick floors. All fought to keep their composure and as they passed a headless secretary on their way up the wide stair case, their paced slow to a halt once they once more stood before the massive desk.

"He's dead... The leader of Shinra, Inc. is dead..." Gasped Barret wildly, seeing the large sword protruding from the fat blonde's chest.

Tifa announced desperately, "Then this sword must be...!?"

Cloud answered her, "Sephiroth's!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I am done editing all the chapters. **Be WARNED** that this has references to Crisis Core and **may contain (semi)spoilers**. That being said, most said spoilers are the easily googled ones as well and WILL be clearly marked. X.x Thank you again for your patience! Now, if you don't mind, need to read like over 900 stories I've been wanting to catch up on. 3 Ardwynna Morrigu and thanks Chibi Taryn Demon, it's great to be back )


End file.
